


Taking The Plunge In The Deep End

by Professor_Black_Pearl_1600



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 94,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Black_Pearl_1600/pseuds/Professor_Black_Pearl_1600
Summary: Misato decides Shinji needs to learn to swim but she knows not just anyone can teach Shinji, she gets a certain blue-haired girl to do it but this soon grows into something more for Shinji and Rei.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. First Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my work, a good friend made this and asked me to post it myself.

Misato sits back from her computer, only pausing for a second before viewing the document in front of her again. In truth, she has forgotten how she came upon this; she had just been reviewing a few of their most recent missions, wanting to look over them with a fresh eye. Especially since Asuka's arrival. While it is a relief to have a new Eva around, especially one as advanced as Unit two, it is going to mean a change in the way the current team operates. But that is not what she is thinking about now, her mind having seized upon another idea that seems more pressing to her. It might seem a very small thing too, but to her right now, it is very important.

'Can Shinji even swim?' That question leaps into her head again, catching her by surprise. And again, she doesn't know if he can. Or how well he can. Asuka and Rei she isn't worried about. They are both superior swimmers, something she knows from first-hand about Rei and from reports about Asuka. Although how Kaji knows that she doesn’t want to know.

Which brings her back to her worries. The last battle had taken place in the ocean and she had to assume that won't be the last time. They had gotten lucky, mostly due to Asuka and Shinji's teamwork. But things could have gone very differently. If the Eva had taken damage or had had to eject the entry plug, they would have found themselves in the middle of sea, very much alone. That is definitely something she is going to have to fix.

Again, Shinji is the problem. He isn't likely to take too well to this training, not if he has to learn from somebody he doesn't know...somebody he doesn't know. How about somebody he does know? Like..Rei?

Misato nods, the thought seeming perfect even as she thinks it the two of them have a good rapport, maybe better than Shinji and Asuka. They certainly have performed very well in battle together. So, who better than Rei to take on this job. But she isn't going to just order or force her. Commander Ikari might work that way, but she certainly doesn't. Nodding again, Misato reaches for the phone and punches in Rei's number.

Rei shut the door behind her, kicking off her shoes habitually. She doesn't even look around her spartan apartment, making her way towards the bed and dropping down to it. While she might not look it to someone that doesn't know her, she is actually a little upset. She had supposed to be meeting with Commander Ikari tonight to discuss some upcoming tests to Unit 00, but he had had to fly to out unexpectedly. He hadn’t said why, not to her. Not beyond that something had come up. Rei tried not to let this upset her. This wouldn't disrupt the tests, Dr. Akagi is more than capable of overseeing them herself. What has bothered her more is that she wouldn't be able to see Commander Ikari. Which had led to her wandering the city for..she isn't sure how long, just lost in her thoughts until it had been too cold to stay out. That had been why she had headed home. Only know does she see what time is it, just gone past nine o clock. She is distracted from that, her stomach rumbling. She knows she should eat something but she is really too tired. 

Suddenly the phone rings, quickly attracting her attention. It is unusual certainly. She rarely gets calls. This number is private. Only those with Nerv know it, a very select few. Commander Ikari is unlikely to call, not if he is working. So who? She puts aside that question, taking the one course of action to find out.

'Yes?' Rei says, her voice cool and soft as usual. The voice she hears on the other end of the receiver is anything but. And yet, it makes her smile. Just a little, the blue haired girl oddly happy to hear a familiar voice.

'Hiya, Rei. Is this bad time.'

'No, it's fine Captain Katsuragi. Can I help you with something?' Rei asks, her tone still the same.

'Well, it was more Shinji I was hoping you could help.' Misato said, her voice sounding a bit distracted. 'How about I swing by your place, pick you up, and we can talk at my place? Maybe get some food too?'

Rei pauses, not sure what to say. Maybe Misato takes that as uncertainly because she continues.

'Come on, please. I'll be there in a few minutes, then we can go and grab some food. Please?'

I..Arigato...Sorry, was just....picking up some takeout, some stir fry and that vegetable salad you like. So, come on.'

Rei does have to admit that is tempting, her stomach complaining again. 'Very well.' she says shortly, up smiling just a little.

'Great. See you soon.' Misato says cheerily before hanging up.

'So, watcha got your eye on?' Misato's voice drew Rei out of her thoughts and back to the present. She had been looking over the small selection of vegetarian food this convenience store offered. All of it instant, but then Misato liked instant food. Not that Rei didn’t, she is really just feeling too distracted to think on much else. Again, she looks over the faded blue shirt and pants she had thrown on before Misato had arrived. She didnt really have time to find much else, not wanting to wear one of her uniforms.

That has led to her..discomfort, the blue haired girl not used to wearing clothes like this outside. 'This should be acceptable.' Rei said flatly as she passed the stir fry and small salad she had been looking at over to Misato, trying not to let her embarrassment show. She was pretty good at controlling her emotions but this was hard even for her. 

'You sure?' Misato eyed Rei for a second before relenting and placing the items into the basket with her instant curried noodles and six-pack of beer. Rei wondered about that, knowing Misato was likely to have a fridge full of beer already. But she didn't want to ask.

She was quiet as Misato paid her for purchases and the two of them made their way back to her car. 'So, what did you want to talk to me about?'

Misato threw Rei a quick wink. 'Let’s wait till we are at my place, then we can talk.'

Rei placed down her chopsticks, ignoring the rest of her stir fry and looking up at Misato with confusion on her face. The apartment was quiet; not just because Shinji and Asuka were both away. The only sounds being the hum on the two refrigerators which housed both Misato's beer and snacks, the other being home to her pet penguin Pen Pen. Rei really wasn't sure pet was the right word, the penguin almost seeking like another lodger or roommate. But she didn't want to think on that now. 'You would like me to...'

Rei trailed off, her naturally reserved mood making her hesitate. She just cannot react like Shinji or Asuka. Even they would have complained or shouted or something. She just took this more calmly, even if it was as much a shock to her as she is sure it would be to them.

'...give Shinji swimming lessons.' Misato repeated. 'You know how shy Shinji is, I think he'll learn better from you than anyone else.'

Rei thinks on that. She would like to spend more time with Shinji, she has been thinking about him a lot more recently. Because he is Commander Ikari's son, that is part of it. But also because he is so much more different that how she had imagined when they first met. And she wants to know how different. She cannot admit that though. So she nods slowly, her voice deadpan. 'If I am ordered too.'

Misato sighed, that sound cutting over the hiss of her opening another can. 'It’s not an order Rei, more a favor to me. And Shinji. Can you do that?'

'Yes ma'am.' Rei says slowly.

'Great. You guys can use the original Nerv training base on the edge of Old Tokyo. It hasn't been used in years but is still serviceable, kept online for backup. You guys can train there without being disturbed. I'll give you the address and have a car pick you up from school tomorrow. You can explain everything to Shinji then.'

*********************

Shinji stepped out of the classroom, falling into step beside Toji and Kensuke as they talk. He can hear them, but is only half listening to what they say. He had half been falling asleep in the class, history had always been boring to him. He had tried to pay attention but had found his attention slipping away. Like now.

'So, Shinji..' Kensuke said with a grin. 'Whadda you say we grab some lunch, maybe go watch the girls swimming.'

Shinji didn't respond straight away, its taking a few seconds for those words to trickle into his brain. 'Uhhh..huh...wha?' Shinji mutters, embarrassed both by the fact that he hadn't heard him and by what he suggested.

Toji grins, throwing an arm around his shoulder. 'Heh. Bet he'd rather go and have lunch with Rei, huh? Or the German chick. I...'

'Pilot Ikari, I need to talk with you.'

The three boys looked around at the new voice, watching as Rei approaches. As embarrassed as he is, he is glad she turned up. 'Errr, sure Rei. What about?'

Shinji followed behind Rei, the blue haired girl leading him to an empty classroom before she speaks. If she had been embarrassed at interrupting him with his friend's, she shows no sign of it.

'So, what's going on Rei? Do we have a mission?' Shinji asks, remembering that was the one time she had sought him out outside of Nerv. Actually, most of the times they had met had been to do with Eva's and Angels. 'OR is it something about the tests tomorrow?' Secretly he is hoping they have been cancelled, recalling the last test all too vividly. Why did they have to be naked when they did those stupid tests? He had never got an answer to that. 

'No, nothing like that..pi..Shinji.' Rei says, that word nearly slipping out. She couldn’t have used it in front of his friends but here is different somehow. 'Captain Katsuragi wants me to teach you how to swim. A car will come to pick us up from school and take us to a Nerv facility.'

Now Shinji is even more confused, just starring at Rei for a couple of long seconds. He isn't sure he had even heard her correctly. Anyone else and he would have thought she was joking. Sadly, he doesn't even have that as a way out. 'What? Me? Us? I mean..why would..'

Shinji trails off, not sure what to say or how to react. He really is nervous about spending this much time alone with Rei. On the other hand, if he has to do this, and he thinks he does, then it might as well be with Rei. Plus, Misato has asked him to do, so it must be important.

'I will see you after school, Pilot Ikari.' Rei says and Shinji opens his mouth. But she walks away before he can ask more question. 

*********************

The ride in the car is silent. Shinji had been silent ever since it had arrived. What could he say. He had never been good at small talk under normal circumstances. And this certainly isn't. His mind in conflicted by the time they arrive at the training base. Sure, he is grateful the journey is over. But now the lesson has to start. And he isn't sure which is worse.   
He is distracted from those thoughts as he looks over the facility ahead of them. It is not what he had expected. He had been expecting something like Nerv HQ, right in the center of the city. But this is nowhere near, the imposing building close to a cliff overlooking a beach. He can here the waves washing on the rocks. But that noise fails to soothe him. He had not been looking forward to this and being here doesn't help. Neither does what Misato told him about this place. It had been built as a training facility for Nerv members and their children. Really, she had picked it because it was disused, so they can practice without distractions.

Unable to really think of anything to say or that he can even argue about it now, Shinji trails behind Rei, she does seem to know where she is going, leading him on a path he has no hope of following. How big is this place? , he wonders. And why is this place so clean? If it hasn't been used for years. Someone must be keeping it clean, ready in case it needs to be used. Who knows?

Then now is not the best time to ask, Rei having lead him to the pool. Shinji is shocked, the pool is even bigger than the one at school. Looks kind of the same though, changing rooms off to the side. 

Changing rooms? That though brings Shinji up short. He hasn’t got anything to change into, unless you count his briefs. And he certainly isn't going to go swimming in them. Maybe he has a way out of this after all.

'Err, Rei, did you..bring anything to wear? A bathing suit I mean? Cause I didn't..I mean, I should have brought one..I would have, if we'd had swim class..but we didn't so..

'It’s not a problem, Pilot Ikari.' Rei says calmly, much more calmly than Shinji. 'I knew this might be a consequence of such short notice, so I made sure to get one for you.'

'Oh? You did? Well, thank you.' Shinji says softly, taking the small bag Rei has dug out of her satchel. 'I..what is this?' Shinji's face is red as a beet root as he looks up at Rei, his shock helping to cut through his embarrassment. It's like she really doesn't think this is a problem. And maybe she doesn't. But Shinji certainly does. He can't wear this..can he? Well, he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? That doesn't stop him from speaking, his voice fueled by his shock. 'You can't expect me to wear this? I mean...well. 'Shinji falters, holds up the small black speedo, really trying not to think about how much of him it would cover. Or how little.

'I see no problem Pilot Ikari.' Rei says softly. 'It’s a perfectly normal piece of swimwear. Now, we really should get started. So, I will go and change. So should you.'

Shinji is about to argue but then he sighs. What good would it do? With another sigh he does what she says and walks towards the changing rooms.

Again he is surprised how clean this place is as he looks around the changing room. Which is really a good thing. Having a shower in a filthy shower really isn't his idea of fun. He has already started to get undressed to have one, almost on instinct and he sees no reason to fight that instinct. Plus it gives him more time before he has to step outside, delaying the moment until he has to put on that speedo.

Sadly that moment comes much sooner than he had hoped, Shinji stepping away from the shower wrapped in not one but two fluffy towels. Why they are here, he can only guess. Maybe the large pile had been left knowing they would be here. It does smell freshly laundered. His over caution is maybe justified. He certainly wouldn't put it past Rei to just walk in here. Not on purpose of course or meaning to do anything wrong. But does that make it even worse?

Shinji shakes himself out of those thoughts, blushing a little as he thinks of Rei changing, unable to keep the image of her slipping into her bathing suit. Her bathing-suit? Shinji is brought up short. He hadn't even thought of that. What is she going to be wearing? 

'Pilot Ikari?' Rei's voice intrudes on his thoughts just like the image of her had intruded on his mind. 

'I'll be out in a minute.' Shinji calls, slipping his speedo on under the towel then dropping it quickly. Still keeping it wrapped around him, he takes a deep breath to slip out and join Rei.

Whatever he had imagined he would see when he joined her, it wasn't this. His thoughts had been cut off before his imaginations could get too far. But what he sees goes beyond that. Rei has chosen a simple white one piece. It certainly hadn't been what he expected. Although maybe he shouldn't be surprised. Trying not to look at her that closely and yet unable to keep her out of his eyesight, Shinji walks over to her. 

'So? Shall we get started?' Shinji asks. 'Although I'm guessing you might know more about where to start than I do?'

'I do..Shinji.' Rei says softly. Rei almost seems to be relaxing a little. And Shinji is too, just a little. Maybe it is the way she seems to soften, her voice becoming warm. He allows himself a slow smile as he thinks to himself.  
‘Maybe this won't be so bad after all.’

*********************  
Shinji's guess had been right. While his initial anxiety had only faded not vanished, he had started to relax. Rei had turned out to be a pretty good teacher, even if she really hadn't taught him much. Not in the way of swimming anyway. 

She had gone first, slipping into the pool, just floating on the surface as she watches him. Shinji cannot help being impressed, grinning shyly. 'Wow. You can swim really well.' he blushes, those words sounding totally lame.

Rei doesn't seem to think so, smiling back at him. 'It’s not so hard. Just practice, Shinji. Come on in and I can show you.'

Slowly Shinji joins her, slipping under the water with a splash. He does feel a little better here, the water kind of hiding him from her view. At least until she gets closer, stepping around behind him.

'Rei, I..' Shinji stammers softly.

Rei doesn't speak, just moving her hands to his shoulders. Then she whispers softly. 'Lie back Shinji. Just relax.'

'But..I'll sink.' Shinji is nervous now, worried if he does he will take Rei over with him. While he knows he won't drown, the idea of being submerged terrifies him.

'You won't, Shinji. Just kick. Trust me.'

Shinji doesn’t hesitate, trusting Rei like his says. His trust is well founded, Rei supporting him as he kicks softly. Slowly at first, then a little faster. He is trying his best to mimic Rei's technique. And it seems to be working. As he kicks he starts to float. Floating like this is actually relaxing, the water and Rei supporting him gently. The young man tips his head back just a little, Rei's scent drifting into his nose, a soft floral scent drifting of her skin. He can't resist drawing in another deep breath, savoring the sweet smell.

The lesson continues in that way, something Shinji is very glad of. He doesn't want to rush into this, nervous about going into this too quickly. Rei's excellent teaching aside, being in the water still feels unnatural to him. Maybe something to do with the angel he and Asuka fought together. Not something he wants to repeat, being underwater like that. In an Eva or out of it. Rei has other ideas.

'You want me to what?' Shinji isn't sure he heard her right, not having been really listening. He is now though.

'It’s really not difficult.' Rei continues calmly. 'Just take a deep breath and..'

'Rei?' Shinji watches as she disappears with a splash. 'Rei?'

She stays under the water much longer than he expected, rising up slowly and wiping water out of her eyes. She doesn't even seem out of breath. 'That was..amazing. How did you...?'

'Its just a matter of keeping calm.' Rei replies calmly. 'Come on, I can teach you.'

'Errmm, I don't know..' Shinji murmurs, not really resisting as Rei takes his hand.

'Its easy.' Rei repeats, moving around behind him again. 'Close your eyes and take one deep breath. That's good. Now another. Just keep breathing slowly.'

Shinji finds it easy to do what she says, her closeness and scent relaxing him. 'Now take one last breath and...'

Shinji doesn't hear what else she said, water rushing into his ears, Rei using her hands to guide him under the water. He does panic for a minute, then relaxes again. Rei is with him still, holding him close with her hands on his hips. It gets harder to hold that breath but he tries until Rei guides him up again with another gentle touch. His eyes sting with the water and he brushes his damp hair out of his face, blinking rapidly. What he sees when his eyes clear is Rei watching him carefully.

'Maybe we should leave it there Shinji.' he nods, completely agreeing with that. That last experience had been a little intense, leaving him more than a little shaky.

His stomach rumbles as he climbs out of the pool, attracting him to more immediate concerns. Brushing one last drip of water off his nose, Shinji turns back to Rei. 'Hey, Rei.' he says softly, unsure about how to say this and just deciding too anyway. 'You...wanna grab some food.'

Rei hesitated for a second, glancing down at her feet then looking back up with a slight smile. 'I’d like that.'

*******************

Shinji is continuing to be surprised by this place. Not only does it have a kitchen even if a little basic, but someone has made sure to keep it stocked with food. Okay, he has mainly been able to find only some instant noodles and stuff like that. Rei doesn't seem to mind thought, and honestly neither does he.

He is actually starting to feel a bit more in his element here, this kitchen about as well equipped as Misato's. He has actually forgotten he is wearing just a speedo, all his attention focused on the noodles in front of him. Which look just about done. He nods to himself, quickly shutting off the heat and dividing the pans contents between two plates. 

'I hope this is going to be okay.' Shinji asks softly, realizing he doesn't know much about what Rei likes. She hadn't complained when he started cooking but still. 'I guess I should have checked. What do you eat most often?'

Rei seems surprised by that question but she does answer it. 'Mostly stir fries or salads. Is that important?'

Shinji nods, taking her answer to mean that while she might be healthy, she probably does eat much for enjoyment. 'Well, yeah. I’d like to cook something for you one day.'

'I’d..like that.' Rei answers with a shy smile. 

Returning it, Shinji joins Rei at the table, the pair sitting in silence for a few seconds. Oddly that feels more awkward to him than having to talk, so he quickly casts around for a topic of conversation.  
Luckily an idea slides into his head. 

'So, Rei...' Shinji rubs his head embarrassedly, his hair still a little damp. '..when are we getting picked up tonight?'

Rei just watches him blankly for a second, then replies slowly. 'We aren't, Shinji. Not until tomorrow. There are adequate rooms her for us tonight.'

'You mean..we have to sleep here?' Shinji asks, 'But I..'

'It won't be a problem Shinji. Now, we really should have a shower.' with that Rei stands, places her plate in the sink and walks out. Shinji hesitates, sighing then follows her.

*****************  
Shinji had followed Rei back down to the pool, figuring she had a point and that he could do with a shower. Now standing here under the shower, he is able to think and relax a bit.   
The first lesson hadn’t been as bad as he had expected. Okay, the underwater thing had been a bit unexpected but apart from that. And he had actually enjoyed spending this time with Rei. And perhaps that was the bit of this that was least surprising. He had always gotten on well with her, right from the first day they had met. Seeing her like that, hurt and going to fight anyway despite her wounds. Going to do what he couldn't do, wouldn't do. Would he have done that for her? He hopes so. Shaking that thought of, he shuts off the shower and steps out, looking around for his..clothes.

Clutching the towel around his waist, he looks around. 'Now, I was sure I put them down..'  
He turns to look behind him, stopping short when Rei steps in, wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around her neck and shoulders. 'Rei...I..I' Shinji gulps, unable to keep thinking back to when he had walked into her apartment when she was naked. But kind of reversed in a weird way. 'what are you doing in here? And where are my clothes?' he hadn’t meant to ask that question, but it just slipped out. Not that he really thought she was the one who took them but...

'I took them to be washed.' Rei said calmly, once again really not showing any sign she had done anything wrong. Well, not wrong. But well.

'Why?' Shinji asks, almost speechless.

'I took them to be washed.' Rei answers softly. 'They will be ready in the morning. We should get some sleep now.'

'But..but..'Shinji swallows. 'I didn't bring anything else to wear. I don't have anything else to sleep in.'

'Do you need anything else to sleep in?' Rei asks as if that is the most normal question in the world. 

'What.,are..you saying?' Shinji stammers.

'Why not.' Rei asks. 'Or you could wear your swimsuit?'

'I..I oh, alright.' Shinji sighs again. 'I guess you could sleep in your swimsuit too.'

'I won't need it, Shinji. I won't need anything.'

Shinji thinks on that, then thinks better about asking about that. 'Alright. Goodnight Rei.'  
The walk to the rooms didn't take long, Shinji planning on picking one when he got there. But Rei made the decision for him. 'Ill take this one, Shinji, you should take the next one.'

'Oh..okay. Goodnight, Rei.' Shinji's gaze lingers on her for just a second then steps into his room, sliding the door shut behind him. He sighs, knowing he has to spend his night in his speedos. Then the thought of Rei sleeping naked pops into his head. Great, he isn't going to get any sleep now. He decides to try anyway.

Unknown to him, Rei had been thinking about Shinji as soon as she stepped into her room, before she had even slid the door shut. It had been as difficult for her as for Shinji, aided and built upon by the moment that they had just shared. Did it mean as much to Shinji as her? She hopes so, this could be the start of something that changes between them. Not that they aren't already a little close, having fought side by side before. More so than her and Asuka. Or Shinji and Asuka. Her thoughts are distracted by the red haired pilot for a second, along with perhaps a twinge of..of jealousy? Is that what she feels? And is it because of her piloting skills. Or because of the way Shinji has seemed to be..close to her. No, more Asuka being close to him. At least this is how it seems to her, these emotions conflicted within her and totally unlike what she had felt before. 

But as Rei wanders slowly towards her bed, dropping her towel onto the floor. Like she had said to Shinji earlier, she really hasn't got a problem with sleeping naked, even with him next door. Actually, that is a little bit exciting to her. That he is so close, those thoughts are building a tension in her body, one she had only felt before when thinking about Commander Ikari. 

Rei had often thought about him as she lay in bed at night, her mind wandering with her fingers and slowly exploring her body. She is no stranger to pleasing herself, that private exploration having become a nightly ritual to her. More than that, it is something she enjoys as well. One that she is suddenly thinking about enjoying tonight. 

Her mind made up, Rei drops to her bed, her hands moving up her body towards her delicate breasts. Taking a deep breath to hopefully contain her rising excitement, Rei brushes her curves, nipples hard and urgent under her palms. That makes her gasp, she had never felt an arousal like this. Rei usually liked to go slow to start with, to indulge a little and take it slow. Tonight, she doesn't want that. Tonight she is almost swept away by her desire. Just thinking of Shinji makes it worse..if worse is the right word. Or is it better? Rei's head swims, unable to think about an answer to that question.

Her hand has now strayed to her neither region, lightly tracing her lips and trying to resist the temptation to sink her fingers in all the way now. Thoughts of Shinji are just spurring her on, her mind wandering to what he had been wearing today. And how it looked on him, his body clad in nothing more than his tight speedo. Her neither lips contracts sharply, a sign of her growing arousal and yet it admits her fingers to her depths. She hadn't even thought about it, it had just been instinct. 

Why is it so arousing? She has seen him naked before, both during those tests in the Eva and when he was in hospital after the attack by the fifth angle. So why is this different?  
Rei squeals in pleasure, the image of Shinji in his speedo rising to the fore of her mind and she is caught up in her sudden orgasm. One that had almost snuck up on her, rocking through her and leaving her trembling. Her arousal had skyrocket, her climax one of the strongest she had ever had. Made even the strongest, certainly stronger than anything she had ever felt. And yet even as it rolls through her, she can tell it won't be her last. Her body isn't satisfied, not yet. Her mind still stirred by sights and thoughts of Shinji, seeing in her mind him climbing dripping wet out of the pool, his speedo even tighter around..him.

That is enough to make her second orgasm build quickly, her fingers helping it along. Not that she needed much help, her mind stirring again. Her slow strokes are gone, her fingers plunging furiously into her womanhood. All thoughts gone, about her touching, that it is her touching her. She just sees and feels, sees Shinji in his speedo, feels her orgasm rising to a crescendo. Then crashing over her like a tidal wave, little waves of it lapping at her still heated womanhood, signs of the next wave to come. Rei knows her next orgasm won’t be far off, her fingers still plucking at her entrance. Her mind now full of images of Shinji, everything driven away. Her body tenses up, she is so close again. Truthfully, she couldn't stop even if she didn't want too. And she so doesn't. 'Shinjiii' Rei murmurs, her body pumping her fingers in the moment of her third orgasm, keeping as quiet as she can, all too aware of him next door.

Shinji is very much on her mind, her fingers slowing as her mind calms. She now can think a bit more clearly. Her mind moves to questions as it frequently does as she relaxes, wondering why she does this again, why it has become such a routine. Her mind wanders and she remembers the first time she did this, when she first started to have these feelings for Shinji. It had been right after the battle with the fifth angel, when Shinji has tried to save her after she had been ejected from the Eva. What he had done, that is something she will never forget. He had been so concerned for her that he had ripped open the entry plug with his bare hands, burning them on the emergency release. Just like his father had done. And he had been hurt the same way, but this meant more to her. Means more to her. His reaction had been something she couldn't understand, even to this day. He had cried for her, no one had cried for her. Caring for her despite how expendable she knows she is. But Shinji had never seemed to think like that about her. 

More important to her though is why this feeling she has for Shinji and why she had this powerful desire to be with him, care for him and protect him. She has never felt that way about anybody, so why? That question is the last thing on her mind as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Swimming Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lessons continue, and so does Shinji and Rei's mutual attraction.

Carefully shutting the door to the apartment, Shinji quickly kicks off his shoes. 'I’m home.' he whispers softly, almost on habit, even though he knows no one is here.

'Oh hey, Shinji. How was school?' Shinji starts as he hears the voice, quickly following it back to its source which turns out to be the kitchen. 

'Misato?' Shinji asks confused, seeing the NERV major seated at the table. 'Didn’t you have a meeting tonight.'

'Yeah.' Misato says with another sip of her beer, placing it down next to the other five cans on the table, cans that look suspiciously empty. 'But they pushed it back. Bunch of pencil pushing jerks, thinking others don't have anything better to do than..'she trails off. 'So, how was school.'

'Okay, I guess. I didn't see much of Rei.' he doesn't know why he said thar, it just slipped out. Maybe because he had been expecting to have another lesson with her tonight. Well, wondering if they might have one. That is why he had worn his speedos today at school, slightly worried about having to change in front of Rei if they did. 'Misato, how come you wanted me to take swimming lessons. And why with Rei?'

Misato looks at him as he sits down, her slightly tipsy demeanor fading almost as if she had been letting herself feel it. With the amount she drinks, he isn't surprised that her tolerance is so high. The question is more why she acts like she is drunk. That question he doesn't get answered as Misato answers his.

'Because I think you might need them. Shinji, the battle with Asuka in Unit 2. What if something had happened and you both had to eject from the Eva? Or worse had to leave the entry plug? If any of those happened, you could have drowned. And I'm not going to let that happen.'

'Because I'm a pilot? Because you need me to fight the Angels, right?' Shinji sighs.

'No, Shinji. Because I don't want you to die. I don't want any of you to die. Not if I could have prevented it. And why Rei? Because you two seem to work well together, you always have. Now, I'm going to have to get going. Are you okay cooking something? I made sure to get some extra veggie stuff in the fridge.'

Misato seems to have switched back to tipsy again. 'Why would we need that?' Shinji is genuinely confused this time, his eyes forming a quizzical expression.

'Because I invited Rei over for the evening, didn't I mention that?' 

'No, you didn't.' Shinji murmurs.

'Oh, right. Well, you don't mind, do you? I thought it would be good for you to spend a bit more time together. Anyway, I gotta run. You have fun. By now.'

Misato has grabbed her jacket and is out of the door before Shinji can say anything. He sighs. What choice has he got but to make the best of it?

*******************  
Shinji had made the best of it, despite his surprise about having company tonight. As he had thought about it, he had quickly started to warm up to it. Misato had been right; he had wanted to spend more time with Rei even if this hadn't been the way he had expected it to happen. And he had wanted to get things right, to cook something she liked. Luckily, he remembered what Rei had said back at the training center about liking stir fries. Not having any better ideas, that had been what he had decided to cook. Nothing fancy, just some cabbage and peppers and beans mixed in with fried rice. Still, he was proud of it.

Shinji had been pulled out of his thoughts as the buzzer sounded. Taking the pan off the heat, he went to let Rei in. At least he guessed it was her. Turned out he was right. Shinji couldn't help smiling shyly as he opened the door to the blue haired pilot. Not knowing what to say, Shinji had quickly invited her in, searching for something to talk about.

Rei got there first, much to his relief. She has quickly made her way to the kitchen, seeing the pan on the stove. 'Did you..make this?' Rei had asked slowly.

Shinji had nodded, surprised. Rei seemed almost touched, her face graced with one of her rare, soft smiles. 'Uhuh..it's not much but..'

'It looks wonderful.' Rei replied softly. 

'Well, take...Errmm..take a seat and I'll bring it over.' Shinji murmured, his cheeks glowing red.

And even more surprised how quickly they had started to get on. Barely a few seconds of awkwardness at the start was the only problem, the fact that Shinji had just finished cooking by the time she had arrived had pretty much broken the ice. 

I think we need to expand the dinner part a bit and also mention what Shinji makes and that Rei enjoys it.

Shinji was true to his word, bringing over two plates, setting the first down in front of Rei, nodding to her to say she could start. They hadn't talked much, but that was okay. They didn't have too, just passing a bit of light conversation. Rei had done most of the talking, Shinji more than happy to listen to her talking about the upcoming Eva test. Truthfully he was more interested just hearing her talk than what she said, something about it making him..happy in a way.

Rei had enjoyed the meal. And had been feeling the same, as well as happy that Shinji had cooked something specially for her. That had made it much more special. She just wished she could tell him how much she enjoyed it, but something held her back. Maybe nerves about putting Shinji on the spot. Or just her own shyness. 

Time had pretty much flown for them, Shinji having kind of lost track of it and what is going on around him. So, it had really been a surprise to him when a flash attracted his attention. A quick glance out of the window had told him what it is, the burst of lightning illuminating the pouring rain lashing the windows. 

'Oh, wow.' Shinji runs a hand through his hair. 'Are you going to be okay getting home?' he had said that before he really thought about it.

'I should be fine, Shinji. In fact, I think I should go.' Rei says as she stands slowly.

Shinji starts, realizing what she has taken what he said to mean. 'Rei. Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that. Look, why..why don't you stay here? You'll get soaked on the way home. Look, Asuka isn't here and Misato won't be back until tomorrow. So, it's fine. Really.'

'Well, okay.' Rei answers slowly.

Shinji has to admit he is surprised, but happy at the same time. His mind moves quickly, thinking ahead. 'Lets see, I guess I could give you something to wear. I..'

'That won't be necessary. I will be fine Shinji.' Rei smiles. 

Shinji had been thinking of that ever since he had started getting ready for bed. Or more that he had been thinking of Rei getting ready for bed. Try as he might, he can't stop thinking about what Rei had said back at the Nerv facility after the swimming lesson. Or picturing it. She slept naked right? That was what she said? Does that mean? 

He shakes his head, unable to stop seeing that image in his head. Is she really sleeping naked right now? He doesn't want to know the answer, already feeling a bit keyed up. If he actually does see that, he might not be able to get to sleep.

Those plans go out the window as he walks by her room, his eyes drawn to the gap in the door. Just for a second, but that is long enough. What he sees through the crack makes it impossible to do so. Just like in his mind, Rei is naked. No, better than what he imagined. Rei looks beautiful, more than beautiful. She is like a perfect blue haired angle, her body curved perfectly in all the right places. His eyes move over her delicate breasts and slender hips to her..her..bare sex..Shinji swallows. He hadn't realized that Rei..shaved herself. But somehow that just makes her look more..beautiful. His heart starts to beat faster, feeling that something is going to happen, something that tells him she shouldn't look away,

That comes as Rei's hands move down to her..her..her sex. Shinji is now mesmerized in a way, totally spell bound, watching as she spreads her legs. She..she isn't going to..It seems she is. A tight gasp reaches his ears as Rei sinks her fingers into her blue topped mound. Shinji mouth drops open, watching as Rei starts to stroke herself, her pleasure becoming more audable. He should go, he really should. But his feet are rooted here, his senses more consumed by the delicious erotic sights and sounds. 

Rei has her eyes shut, her face tugged into a soft smile. Her breathing is quick, her hand moving unhurriedly. She seems to be taking it slow. Unlike Shinji's pulse pounding in his ears, a tent rapidly growing in his pants. Then he hears something that makes his heart leap.

'Sh..Shinji.' Rei purrs his name softly, her hips moving with it, bucking against her fingers. His very name spurs her on. Is she thinking of him? Doing this?

Shinji is confused and yet aroused. Has she always felt this way about him? The urge to do what she is is growing overwhelming, his shaft now rock hard. That only adds to his embarrassment and arousal. How can he be watching this? Why is he watching this?

A shrill squeak of pleasure draws his attention back to her, Rei obviously caught up in a powerful orgasm. He can almost see it shaking through her body. He watches until her body stills; half having made up his mind to leave when she speaks again. So softly but still he hears it. 

'Yes, yes. Shinji..yes.' Shinji's head snaps up, she must be thinking of him. Him with her, or her with him. Heat flushes his cheeks, unable to think what she must be imagining them doing together. He has to breathe deeply to stop himself orgasming like she did, no touch from him needed. His clothing so tight around him he is amazed he held back. 

The feeling is amazing, unlike anything he has felt before. Clearly Rei is feeling that too, her cheeks becoming more flushed and her fingers pressing deep into herself, more deeply than before. Her fingers disappear into her with a soft liquid sound, her mouth open in silent vocalizations of pleasure, maybe too soft for him to hear.

He can certainly see what it is doing to her, her back arching high off the bed, breasts pointed towards the ceiling. She is cumming again, he realizes that instantly. Her moan makes it certain and he has to bite his lip to contain his. Rei clearly can hear or see nothing else, not caring about anything else now. Her face is completely relaxed and stays that way until her orgasm has run its course and her body slumps to the bed. Her hand drops away from her sex, her breathing becoming slower. 

Shinji watches, his arousal coming to the fore as hers fades. He is now hyper aware of the hardness in his pants and his urgent need to relieve it as Rei had just done. Part of him wants to do it here. And he could. Misato is still out. Or..or he could..he swallows. He wants to creep into Rei's room, to stand over her and pleasure himself until he cums over her body, something that wouldn’t take long. That perverted thought stays in his mind, teasing him. He tries to ignore it but can't. With a low moan, Shinji tosses off her shirt. His pants then join them, making a pile of cloth on the floor. Now standing in just his speedo, he moves closer to the door, hesitating, watching to make sure Rei is asleep. Her slow breathing says she is, so he takes a deep breath then slips inside. Taking great care not to make any noise, he pads to her bed side, his eyes sweeping over her naked form. She looks even more gorgeous this close up and he feels another sweep of desire. One that is harder for him to ignore. But this time he doesn't even try. Drawing in a quick breath, he pulls down the front of his speedo, his full member sliding into view. He wants to grab it, the urge to make himself climax and come over Rei nearly too strong. He might feel bad about that later but right now he isn't clear headed enough to think like that. Before his desire overwhelms him completely, he grabs a tissue from the box beside Rei's bed, wrapping it around his shaft. It doesn't take him long to cum, his hand feverishly stroking his shaft. With a muffled groan he trembles, his shaft flooding his seed into the tissue. But he wishes it was Rei's body, even if he can't do that. His breathing still coming quickly, he pulls his speedos back up, leaving the tissue wrapped around his shaft as he slips back to his room, picking his clothes up hastily on the way. He drops into his bed and is soon asleep.

******************  
Rei awakes with a start, the clap of thunder fading around her. But the shock that had jolted her from sleep remains, her body and mind suddenly tense. Not just from the shock though. She can feel the undercurrent of arousal still filling her body. Stronger than before, maybe from knowing Shinji is in the next room. So strong she knows she will not get back to sleep. At least, not by herself.

Rei doesn't have to think about it that long, slipping off her futon and out of her room. With her usual casual collectedness, she walks calmly and without embarrassment across the hall. Only when she gets to the door of Shinji's room does she hesitate. But just for a second. Pushing it aside, she does the same with the door, making her way to the bed, easing the covers away from him. And hesitates as she sees him, his body perfect in every way, especially in his speedo. 

Shinji is clearly asleep, and Rei wastes no time joining him, pulling the covers around them both. He feels the same as he looks, warm and comforting and perfect, absolutely perfect. The change is immediate, her mind and body stilling. She feels safe here and at peace, despite the fierce storm still raging outside, her hands finding his hips. That emotion is so strong she is not able to stay awake much longer, a deep peaceful sleep claiming her.

Shinji is not so lucky, something in his mind registering that something has changed. It doesn't take him long to work out what. Even his sleep fogged eyes have no trouble making out the blue haired face next to him. That jerks him awake even more, his throat suddenly dry. He doesn't know what to do, part of him wanting to push her away in shock. The rest to keep her close. It is that side that wins out, even as he knows getting more sleep tonight is likely to be very, very hard. Trying to calm himself helps but that takes a long time. He really had to focus, trying to still his breathing. Eventually he feels his mind stilling enough to let him drift off again. Before he does, one last crazy thought enters his head. He wants to kiss her. Some shyness deep down holds him back and it is the last thought before he drops off to sleep.

******************  
Rei had been the first to awake, slowly so as not to wake Shinji. She had slept great, better than she had in a long time. And all because of Shinji, of that she is sure. Of because he had been with her, his presence comforting. Something that she really hasn't experienced much, which made it all the more special. She would like to stay here with him, safe in his arms. But she can't. Carefully so as not to wake him, wanting him to sleep more, Rei eases away from the young pilot and out of his arms. She does experience a moment’s hesitation, glancing back. As much as she wants to stay, she can't. She would like too, very much. But she is worried how he might react. So, she has to put that aside and walks away, going to have a shower. 

Rei hasnt been gone long before Shinji awakes, his eyes cracking open as light falls on him. Bright light, morning light, drawing him from his sleep and into his room. His bedroom, warm and bright and..empty? Why did he think that, why did that thought leap into his head? Why did he think something was missing, because it was? It is. 

His mind is now filled with images of last night, memories. Memories rising slowly. He had never been never very good first thing in the morning, his mind always fogged by sleep. But something feels clear now, very clear. One memory in particular rising to his mind, one that is very clear even if he can't believe it happened. He isn't sure it did. It did feel so real, so clear to his eyes and mind. 

Just closing them now he can see Rei crawling into bed with him, feeling her naked body against his. He can almost smell her now, her scent strong in his mind too. But had it happened? Looking around him, he can see no evidence of it. The bed next to him is cold, the sheets rucked yes. But that doesn't prove anything. 

Slowly he sits up, padding his way toward the kitchen. Soft sounds reach his ears as he approaches, like someone getting plates out of a cupboard. He guesses that must be Rei, that she is already awake. That does give him pause..if he remembers right, she was naked last night. She wouldn't be walking around here naked though. Would she? Even as unselfconscious as she seemed that one time at her place and during her swimming lesson, she wouldn't go that far. Still Shinji doesn't take any chances, peering into the kitchen before he enters. He breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his worries were unfounded, walking inside slowly.

'Good morning..Rei.' Shinji says slowly, not sure what he should say. How do you broach the questions in his head? He can't just come out and ask if she crawled into his bed, now can he? So he keeps his silence, sitting down to eat as well. 

They don't talk much, a strange awkwardness hovering between them. Or is it just in Shinji's head. He doesn't know. No words passed between them until Rei stood again.  
'Thank you for last night Shinji. It was..kind of you. Now, I must be going. Goodbye Shinji.'

'Oh, right. Goodbye Rei.' Shinji stands, following her to the door, thinking about what she said. She couldn't mean..could she? He never gets to ask, Rei opening the door and stepping outside. 'Goodbye.' Shinji mumurs, watching as she walks away.

*****

Despite thinking a lot about that over the next week, Shinji never really has the courage to mention it. Plus, the two of them have been very busy, the next seven days passing very quickly. The lessons had continued every day, Rei continuing to help Shinji get used to the water. Her patience had paid off, his confidence grew in leaps and bounds. He quickly learned to float by himself and even swim a little on his own. But that had been tiring for him, his body not used to it. That had prompted him to start doing some workouts in the gym. Nothing too much, just some light exercises with weight which had seen a slow improvement in his fitness. And his physique.

What he hadn't counted on was the effect this had on Rei. Not that she could tell him that. It was something she kept to herself and dealt with herself. The problem was that it made her private nightly rituals even more intense, the overwhelming lust she normally felt when like this made so much more powerful as she thinks of him flexing his muscles and stretching his body in nothing but his tight speedo, making her cum more times than usual. But sadness came with it, sadness that she couldn't understand why she does this and why her feelings are suddenly more intense.

This also only adds to Rei's lust making her nightly rituals even more intense when she thinks of him stretching his body and flexing his muscles all the wearing nothing but his tight speedo. But it also causes her sadness to a degree, as she still hasn't been able figure out why she does this and what this "intense feeling" she has for him is and what it means. 

The lessons had continued without either one being aware of the tension of the other. Shinji had really started to get used to being in the water and floating on his back. With a lot of help from Rei. But her help had really been that, help. Well, helpful. He knows he wouldn't be anywhere near as confident without her guidance and tutorage.

It is thanks to her that they have been able to move on to more advance things as well. That is what today's lesson is about. And that is what makes Shinji really nervous now, that they are going to be working on swimming for real, Rei having promised to help him swim faster than he had before. 

That worry is fully visible on his face as Shinji enters the training facility. He had gotten used to coming here pretty quickly even being so close with Rei. But his advancing lessons make him more nervous. Still, he doesn't want to let Rei down which is why he has come back. 

After he had changed, Shinji had headed out to the pool as he usually did. But something was different this time. Normally Rei had been waiting for him to arrive, standing by the edge of the pool. This time she is seated on the edge, her feet kicking in the water with a faraway look on her face.

So distracted does she seem that she hasn't even noticed Shinji arrive, her head not turning towards him until he clears his throat softly. 'Ummm...Rei...are you..?'

'Oh, Shinji. I'm sorry. I was..distracted. Shall we get started?'

Shinji pauses here, uncertain if he should ask what is bothering here. Clearly something is. But he isn't sure her can or should ask her. Then the moment is lost as Rei slips into the pool. With a sigh, Shinji just follows her silently.

Her concerns seem to have vanished, the blue haired pilot turning to face Shinji slowly. 'Pilot Ikari, Misato has asked me to train you in more specific areas of swimming, ones that might become necessary while we are piloting the Eva's.'

Shinji swallows. 'Like..like what?'

'Evacuation from an entry plug. Future ocean battles might be possible. As might the eventuality of having to eject into the sea.'

'So, you mean, swimming on the surface? Back to a boat, right?' Shinji hopes that is the case, that thought is scary enough to him. 

'That. Or escaping from an explosion. And diving out of the entry plug quickly. At least they are designed to stay afloat when in water, so being submerged shouldn't be a problem. Are you ready to begin?' Rei asks.

Shinji does want to say that he isn’t, but he can't. More than just his usually overbearing shyness holding him back. He wants to prove Rei's faith in him. So, he just nods and swims closer to her.

'Now, focus and calm is needed Shinji. The plug suit will serve as a wetsuit and buoyancy aid in water, so you cannot sink. But speed will be important if the angel is still close by.'

'Or..things are going to explode?' Shinji gulps, really trying not to think about it.

Rei is cool as ever, just nodding slowly. 'Exactly. The key thing to remember is to use your feet and arms slowly and steadily. Going too fast will just exhaust you. Let's start with that. Watch me first, then I will help you do a lap of the pool. Next to the edge so you can grab on if you get tired.'

That sounds very good to Shinji, glad that Rei is going to go first. Giving her space, he moves back a little, watching as she sets off. Her skill is just amazing, graceful and powerful. And confident, that is clearest of all. He tries to take in as much as he can and learn what he can from what he sees. Because he knows soon enough, he will have to do it. 

And that is a moment that comes too soon for him. Rei has quickly finished her lap, standing up with water running down over her hair and breasts. He blushes and looks away, remembering that he had seen her in the shower. Hoping that reaction isn't too obvious, never mind the one in his speedos, he moves to join her by the side of the pool, kicking water as she is with one hand on the lip.

'Now, just do as I do. It's no different from what we have done before.' Rei says slowly.

'Shinji nods. That actually does help, and he allows himself a smile. Just like when they have been in combat, he finds he is more confident with her around. So, she kicks off from the poolside, his strokes slow and even. But at the same time, he is pushing himself, trying to go faster than usual. What Rei had said about why he needs to swim fast does make sense. In fact, this whole training session makes sense. 

Despite all his practice, Shinji does soon start to tire, grabbing the side quickly and floating, his breath coming in deep pants. But he wants to keep going for Rei's sake. He makes to keep swimming when Rei rests a hand on his shoulder. 'We should take a break Shinji.'

Shinji is momentarily distracted by her touch and how soft her skin feels. But he shakes it off and moved to follow her out of the pool. Rei moves to sit on the high diving board and Shinji follows, sitting down next to her. Silence passes between them, just for a few seconds before Shinji breaks it. 'I..I wanted to say thank you. Not just for the lessons but..well..everything.'

'Everything?' Rei looks at him, confusion evident in her eyes. 'Im sorry..I don't...'

'Well, just being you..I suppose. You've helped me ever since I arrived at Nerv really. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten into an Eva at all. You made me see I could..that I could do something like that. And even afterwards, you..

'I..made you feel that?' Rei sounds more than confused, she seems surprised, like she hadn’t expected to hear those words from him. Before he can even ask why she continues. 'I..I don't understand..what..is so special..about me?'

Shinji just stares for a second. 'How can you ask that? You're a person, your own person. Everyone has something special about them. Why should you be any different?'

'Because I am different. I'm not like you. Or Captain Katsuragi. Or Dr Akagi..I'm just..Rei. I'm expendable. I have no value to others. Or anyone close to me, no friends or family.'

Shinji has no idea what to say, his mouth just opening then closing again. Rei may have started to speak in her usual calm tone of voice but the more she continues, the more it cracks, and a trickle of emotion enters her voice. A trickle that grows to a flood. Her lower lip wobbles, tears starting to stream down her face. Before she buried her head in her hands. Soft sobs reach his ears, slow utterances of pure sorrow.

This is torture to Shinji, to see Rei in such pain, to see her crying so openly. He can't help his heart going out to her. He can't help relating to that, the pain she is feeling so like what he has suffered in his own life. He feels closer to her now, like they both have shared something, which they have.

'Rei..you're not alone.' Those words make Shinji blush but despite his embarrassment, they are what he wants to say, needs to say. 'You..you have me. I'm..I'm here for you.' those words came out on instinct. As does what he does next. Before he can think about it, he kisses her, letting his lips brush hers. He may not have expected it but he doesn't stop. The kiss is pure heaven, unlike anything he had felt or imagined before. He guesses it must be the same to Rei since she hasn't pulled away from him. 

After what feels like an eternity, Shinji breaks the kiss hesitantly, searching Rei's eyes for some sign of anger or regret or..he doesn't know. He just really hopes he didn't go too far. 'Oh..I'm sorry. I..I.didn'r mean..well..I did..but I shouldnt have..I'm sorry..Im..so sorry.'

'No..it's not..it wasn't..it was nice.' Rei whispers softly. 'But..what was that..that you did?'

Shinji really cannot help staring now, uncertain what to say. Can she really not know what kissing is? 'W..well..that's called a kiss..it's..something you do when you really care about someone. It shows that you intimately care for them. I..I'm really sorry..I shouldn't have.

'Its okay..Shinji. It's..it was nice.' Rei murmurs, thinking that she wishes she could do it again. But something holds her back. But she does want to do it. For one moment, she had felt at peace, all her concerns and fears driven away. She would give anything to feel that again. 'We..we should get back to our lesson.' Rei says slowly.

'Yeah, I guess we should.' Shinji murmurs, forgetting he is standing on the diving board. So quick was his haste that he stumbled immediately, his body pitching over backwards towards the pool. It was lucky he didn't hit his head. But he can't avoid hitting the water with a splash that sends ripples racing across the once still surface. 

He is sinking, his body dazed, knowing he should swim but he can't. Then he sees movement, a shape descending towards him. Arms wrap around his body and then he is lifting, rising towards the surface.

Shinji splutters as his head breaks the surface, unable to do more as Rei helps him towards the shallow end. Neither of them speaks until they are out of the deep water, Rei brushing damp hair out of his eyes. Then she kisses him. Shinji is as surprised as when he had kissed her but that doesn't stop him responding. 

He is kind of fumbling through this, but Rei doesn't seem to mind. She had got what she had been secretly craving. Their bodies are working in one passionate unison. Where one kiss ends, another begins. Each kiss is quick, soft and tender, starting as short pecks on the lips. Then becoming deeper as they relax.

Shinji does what feels right, pulling Rei close and exploring her mouth, keeping his lips on here. What had started as one kiss has grown into something more. Shinji couldn't stop now if he wanted too. Her body feels so good against his, his hand sinking into her hair.

And yet he is frustrated, his hands exploring her body as hers do his. She can feel almost all of him while he can't do the same, her one piece getting in the way... It makes too much of a barrier, preventing him from touching all of her. One part of his mind wishes that all barriers between them could just be torn away. The rest just wants to enjoy this moment.

It doesn't last as long as he would like, Rei breaking the last kiss just a second before he does. Their eyes meet, he can see his feelings mirrored in hers, the same longing and doubt and fear. They both fear where this might go. Which is why he doesn't resist when Rei pulls away.

'G..goodnight, Shinji.' Rei says quickly. 'We really should get some sleep.'

Shinji nods, knowing that might be impossible. But he does follow her out of the pool, sparing her one last glance as she steps into the changing room. He is still thinking off her as he has a shower and makes his way up to his room. And what happened. It has been a totally surprising turn of events, but he had enjoyed it. That had been the most shocking of all, even more so than when Rei had pulled him out of the pool. But the enjoyment of it still possesses his mind. Had he kissed her! Had they kissed? Yes, they had, maybe they hadn't meant it but they had. And he loved it. He thinks on that as he climbs into his bed, not bothering to dress after he had stripped his speedo. Loved it? No, he didn't. It had been amazing, but what he loved, or who, is Rei. He is in love with her. He can't deny that thought.

Shinji is not the only one unable to deny his thoughts. She had torn her clothes off as soon as she had shut the door, dropping to the bed and fingering herself frantically, she was so worked up from the make out with Shinji she came quickly, far more quickly than he ever did. And her body wouldn't stop responding, so keyed up was she. She came twice more in quick session, her lust fueled by thoughts of Shinji kissing her. She had to grab a pillow. Rolling over to her front she buried her face in it and screamed amidst another shaking climax. Three became four became five..became..Rei has lost track, her fingers still plunging into her sex. She was cumming again. Twenty times she came, twenty knee shaking orgasms that tingled through her as she collapsed exhausted on the bed.

******************  
Rei tossed restlessly on her bed, her mind feeling as full of energy as her body. Energy that she doesn't have anything to do with, can find no use for. She is just feeling conflicted, unable or stop thinking about Shinji. And the times she and he had..shared. Why are those so important to her? Why does she keep on thinking about this, about what happened at the training base? And why doesn't she understand it? She was..created as human, created to be human. With human moods, emotions, drive and feelings. Feelings she doesn't understand, not all of them. Some are one's she has come to understand and accept, but others..others feel like such a mystery to her. Like what she feels for Shinji, it always comes back to Shinji. It is like he is the one thing she wants the most and yet cannot seem to understand even if she wants too. A normal girl would understand this. That thought she has never thought before but one that feels very very true. How do they deal with it? What emotions would they feel? Would they smile? Would they cry? These are questions she has no answer to. And how can she..

A shrill tone cut through these thoughts, bringing her back to her now. The phone has cut through the like a knife and she reaches for it quickly. 'Hello?' she asks, hoping her voice is calm and collected. She doesn't want to let other know how she feels right now.

'Rei? Did I wake you?' Misato's voice flows into her ear and just for a second she wonders if she maybe hadn't done tha. But she tries to steer clear of that.

'No. I'm fine. Can I help you with something Captain Katsuragi?' Rei says letting out a deep breath.

'Actually, I thought you could help me. I wanted to know how things were going with Shinji and his lessons. Do you have some free time now? It would be great if you could come over again.'

Rei tries not to hesitate. This would mean thinking about Shinji again. But it just might help her work through her feelings even if she can't understand them. 'Of course. I would be happy to.'

'Great, thanks. I'll come and get you.' Misato says.

Rei has taken a seat around the table in Misato's apartment, a familiar smell wafting out of the kitchen. Misato had said she was going to cook, and it seems that she has picked up the instant meals they had eaten last time. An idea that is born out as Misato joins her, a plate in each hand. 

'So, how is Shinji doing?' Misato cut straight to the chase as she sat down, eyeing Rei steadily.

'He..is improving very quickly. He does seem to be taking to what I teach him.' Rei had been careful to pick her words precisely. 'he was nervous to start with. But he worked through that. Still does work through it. But I do believe he is getting more confidant as we go on.'

'See. I knew you guys would get along. You are getting along, right?' Misato says with a smile. 

'Yes..well..I think so.' Rei says, her eyes just displaying her confusion.

'You think so?' Misato ask, showing her usual skill for picking up on things Rei would rather she didn't. Or had she wanted her to ask? She really doesn't know. 'Shouldn’t you know?'

Rei does hesitate now, drawn back into her earlier worries. Can she say that? Can she admit how she is feeling? Maybe she just has to. 'I..I just don't know how to relate to him sometimes. It's like he wants to get closer, but I don't know how to let him.'

She wasn't sure what she wanted Misato to say, to expect her to say. But waiting for her to speak is worse. 'Maybe because you are holding back a bit, kind of keeping him away?'

Misato cannot really mean that, she hasn't known what she and Shinji have done together. But maybe she is right too. She has been feeling uncertain about what they have done, how to take it and what it means. So maybe she has felt that in some way. 'Well. Maybe.' Rei admits. 'But what can I do about it?'

'Well.' Misato says her face tweaking into a grin. 'I do have an idea. I bet Shinji would like to see you in a bikini.' Misato has to work to let her grin growing broader. She has known about Rei and Shinji getting closer, had seen it in their reactions together at Nerv. Which is one reason she had invited Rei here tonight, knowing that Shinji would be out with Toji and Kensuke so they could talk about this privately.

Her words immediately had an effect on Rei, stirring something within her. She couldn't help thinking about that, about how it would feel if they..kissed wearing something so revealing, with all that skin touching. 'You..think he would like that?' 

'I know he would.' Misato says, her grin not fading, growing even as if she has thought about something. 'In fact, I have just the thing. Give me a minute.'

Rei waits with curiosity until Misato returns a garment bag in hand. Rei states, she can't have..can she?

'This was mine once. It should be just your size.' Rei takes the bag and pulls out the item inside. It is a very small black bikini, much more than she had imagined. And yet..she does like it. 

'Thank you.' Rei whispers, the offer especially touching and useful since she had ripped her swimsuit during her..ritual last night. But she really couldn't say that.

'And this..this might do for Shinji. I know he has a speedo already, but this would look better on him. Better than my old boyfriend anyway. He never wore it. Someone might as well use it.'

Rei has no idea what to say now but she takes it too. She really doesn't feel she can refuse. It is an order after all. She is about to pass the swimsuit back to Misato when the blue haired Major speaks again.

'You can try it on if you like.' Misato says casually, clearing up the plates from the table. 

'Now?' Rei asks slowly.

'Sure. Just in case I'm wrong and it's too big for you. I'm pretty sure I'm not but..anyway, feel free to use the bathroom.' Misato calls back as she disappears into the kitchen.

Rei hesitates, not sure what to do. Then with a resigned sigh she stands and makes her way to the bathroom. Closing the door and making sure it is locked, Rei quickly strips out of her clothes, folding her shirt on her skirt and stacking them on the shelf by the shower. Her bra comes free with only the lightest touch of her hand and falls away from her breasts, the delicate globes revealed in all their glory. Now only dressed in her panties, Rei slides them down her legs leaving her naked. 

She breathes out slowly, looking over at the bikini. Why does she feel so nervous? She would rather walk out naked than go out wearing it. And that is a strange thought. Why should one make her more nervous than the other?

Again, she doesn't feel she can refuse, so she hastily slips it on. Misato has been right; the swimsuit is about her size. Just. But it is much smaller than her current suit. Or more revealing anyway. Rei turns to look over herself in the mirror and she blushes just a little.  
The suit is even smaller than she had imagined, the tight material clinging to her cheeks as it only covers half of them. The strings on both halves hold it close and it hugs her body like a second skin. Rei blushed, a tight whimper emerging from her lips as she imagines her kissing Shinji while wearing it. She isnt sure if that is a whimper of desire or embarrassment. Maybe both, because she had to now step out and see Misato. She just can't stay here. It might be better to just get it over with.

Misato has been waiting in the kitchen for her. At least she isn't watching the door as Rei returns, something that does make her more comfortable. Swallowing slowly, Rei clears her throat. 'How does it..do I look, Captain Katsuragi?'

Misato cracks open a can of beer and takes a swig. Not her first either, Rei momentarily distracted by the single empty can next to her. She still has no idea how much she has been planning to drink. But knows she can easily drink a lot. This might not end well. 

'Oh, hey Rei.' Misato sounds relaxed, maybe too much. And Rei fights the urge to shake her head. Her worries confirmed. 'See..I said that would look good on you. Oh, yeah. Shinji won't be able resist you are wearing that. You really should wear it when you guys go swimming next. And give him that speedo. He'll go nuts for it. Trust me.'

'If you want me too.' Rei says softly, her mind already moving ahead to when she sees Shinji for their next lesson in a few days. Of course, she will see him sooner than that, when they have the sync testing tomorrow.

****


	3. Rough Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No swimming today for Shinji and Rei, rather a day of testing and pure hell. The sorts of brutal and horrible things Gendo and NERV will subject the pilots to really knows no bounds.

Shinji groaned as he awoke, his eyes cracking open. That groan turning to a deep sigh, he fumbles around for his alarm clock. Only when he actually closes his hand around the familiar shape does he realize that wasn't what woke him. Its too early for a start, the clock having barely gone past seven o clock. He starts quickly, again hearing the sound that had awoken him. A soft yet urgent knock on the door.

Misato's voice follows, floating through to him. The tone of her voice makes Shinji sit up quickly, rubbing his eyes with one hand. 'Shinji, are you awake?'

'Ye..yes, ma'am.' Shinji yawns, the tone of her voice still bothering him. This is definitely not the way she normally behaves when she is at home. No, she is more behaving and talking like she does when she is at work. For a second, Shinji wonders if this is some kind of odd dream. And if he is still asleep. But he doesn't think so.

'Good. I hate to wake you. But I need you up and dressed quickly.' Misato says coolly.

'Are..' Shinji swallows. 'Has an angel appeared?' Shinji really doesn't think that, he would have heard the alarms or something. Or some alarm in Misato's voice. But his sleep fogged mind isn't working at the moment. 

'No, its nothing like that.' Misato says. Shinji frowns. Here she would normally have reassured him. But she doesn't, her voice staying in that stern voice she uses when they are on a mission. 'But you won't be going to school today. When you leave, you are to go straight to Nerv Headquarters. Rei will explain everything when you get there.'

'Explain what?' Shinji says as he kicks off the covers and slips out of his bed.

'I'm sorry. I have to get down to the Geofront and set things up. Make sure you eat something, okay?'

That sounded like the normal Misato. But before he can say anything else, she is gone.  
Not having much choice, Shinji figure he might as well get up. He can't stop his mind working as he goes through his morning routine. Why would they want him to go to the Geofront today? Especially since there is no angel attack. The only times that has happened had been when they were..testing something. Oh, no. That thought trickles slowly into his head. He has never enjoyed any of the tests they have done before. And he gets the feeling this won't be much better. He sighs as he slips on his shoes, hesitating at the front door. He really has no choice but to go through with this. 

Those worries had continued as he made his way to the Geo-Front, building more as he climbed onto the train that would carry him down to it. At least he wasn't going to be alone. His heart lifts as he sees Rei already in the carriage and seated on the far with her hands clasped serenely in her lap. At least she doesn't seem to worried about this. But then again, he hadn't expected anything else.

'Hey, Rei. I didn't expect to see you here.' that's true, he had thought she would be in the Geo- Front already.

'I was told to await you here. Captain Katsuragi wanted me to be here to explain what will be happening today.' Rei says calmly. Shinji is nowhere near as calm, and maybe Rei can sense that. She certainly continues to speak before he can say anything. 'We will be undergoing synchronization training today. I believe we will be training with some new equipment. But the procedure will be the same as previous times.'

Shinji sighs deeply. That had been what he was afraid of. But it is too late now. The doors on the train have slide shut and the carriage lurched into movement. Quickly Shinji takes the seat next to Rei, stumbling a little as he sits down.

Rei seems to have picked up on how he feels, her hand brushing his, then resting on it. For a second Shinji is distracted by the smooth feel of her skin, blushing a little as he looks up into her eyes. 'It won't be so bad Shinji. It's not like you haven't been through this before. And..'

'And..?' Shinji picks up the hesitant tone in her voice and words, as if she is uncertain if she should say is in her head. He would almost say she was nervous about saying it, as out of character as that might seem.

'And....' Rei draws out that pause, silence surrounding them except for the rattling of the carriage along the rails. 'And..I'll be there for you Shinji.'

Shinji hesitates, her words making him blush and smile. Just a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have known what to say to that. But Rei and he have gotten closer since then, much closer. And now he can hear the compassion in her voice. And take comfort from it.

Before he can think about it or stop himself, he has hugged her. His arms wrapping around her, pressed into the soft material of her shirt with her hair tickling the side of his face. Word fail him for a moment, his body expressing what he wanted to say. That hug grows from a soft embrace into something deeper, more...familiar...intimate even. Then Shinji finds his voice. 'Th..thank you. Rei. I'm..glad..that your here with me.'

Shinji struggles to find something else to say but his body fills that gap for him. With no real hesitation or waiting on his part, he kisses her. What had started as a brief kiss quickly deepening. He brushes against her soft lips, savouring that moment of erotic contact. Before he feels Rei starting to respond, to meet his kiss with one of her own. It is growing between them..getting deeper and deeper. But not too much. He can feel both her hesitation and his holding it back. They have never kissed in public before. Or somewhere that could be public, 

Shinji had just been getting into it when he felt the train sliding to a stop, the lights of the station now illuminating the carriage. Shinji is the first to pull away, his body instantly missing the warmth of Rei against him. But despite wanting to kiss her again, he can't.  
Rei helps to make that decision for him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Her gaze meets his and he can see the delicate flush in her cheeks. 'We..shouldn't be doing this here. Someone might see us.'

Shinji nods, despite his disappointment, she is right. But thr doesn't stop him from wishing they could. Before he can say anything, the doors to the train open, letting them hear the voice from the PA system.

'Attention. Would pilots Ayanami and Ikari, please report to testing lab B. I repeat, would pilot's Ayamami and Ikari, please report to testing lab B.'

That sounds a bit unnecessary to Shinji. After all, it is just the two of them here. Someone could have come to get them. Still, it doesn't really matter now. Shinji is feeling much better now due to the brief kiss they had shared. And he can see Rei is too.  
So they set of side by side towards the destination they had been given. Neither of them aware of the day of hell that awaited them.

***

It hadn't taken them long to reach their destination. The one good thing about Nerv is that it is pretty well sign posted. Which does lead Shinji to wonder suddenly how Misato had gotten lost the first time she had brought him here. Then again, with his nose stuck in the manual she had given him, he really hadn't noticed much about what was going on around him at the time. He wishes he had that now, or at least something to distract him. The closer they get to their destination and the testing has his anxiety rising again. 

Even the sight of Misato waiting for them doesn't help, Shinji finding his eyes drawn to the heavy steel door marked with 'Lab B' in large red letters that aren't really comforting.  
She looks serious, as serious as she has ever looked when they are going into combat. But they aren't. So...this must be more than regular sync testing. Why else would she be here? Sweat is starting to build on Shinji's palms and under his collar. He is really starting to think this is a bad idea. What Misato says as they approach really doesn't help.

'What we have planned for today is a test of some new equipment to be installed into the entry plugs.' Misato says slowly, her eyes moving from Shinji to Rei, then back to Shinji again. Almost like she is more worried for him. Which really, really cant be good. 'I will spare you the technical details but suffice to say they will better be able to monitor your life signs in combat, limit the stress on your bodies and improve your sync ratios. To do that we need a base line set of physical perimeters for each of you so we can tailor the devices to you. Which is why we have created a series exercises you will be required to complete.'

Rei took this in with her usual stoicism. After all, it doesn't sound any worse than anything they have been through before. If it is something she has to do as part of her duties as a pilot, then she will do it. She risks a glance in Shinji's direction and gets a slight smile back in return. He seems okay with it or at least resigned to it. They both seem to be taking it pretty well.

'Wh..what kinds of tests?' Shinji mummers nervously.

'I don't have time to explain.' Misato says apologetically. 'Im sorry.'

Before he can ask any more questions, or even think them; the heavy door opens with a hiss and pop of pressurized air. Behind it stands a man a good few feet taller than Shinji. That is about all Shinji can make out about him, his whole body covered by a plain black body suit. Even is face is hidden behind a sort of black mask. It doesn't muffle his voice, his deep words reaching both pilots easily. 'You two will follow me. Now please.'

His words are cool, almost as..unnerving as his clothing. Shinji certainly doesn't find it relaxing. Probably about as much as Rei. But they both follow behind him. He leads them both through a winding path through the hallways that connect the different sections of Nerv HQ. Sections that he doesn't even recognize, and most likely has never been too before. He can only guess this is the testing lab, most likely a section designed purely for these tests. Where they have been led is another narrow corridor, this time with not one door at the end, but two. 

Shinji stops and moves his gaze between them, wondering why there are two. It must have something to do with there being two of them. But why that distinction now, he doesn't know. Always on the last tests, they have never been separated before, even when they had to walk to the entry plugs naked. 

'You..go that way. You..go the other.' the figure says dispassionately, pointing first to Shinji, then to Rei. 'Now.'

Shinji and Rei share one quick glance then approach their respective doors which slide back as they approach. Shinji feels more nervous now he is alone, but still he looks around him slowly. What he has stepped into looks like a locker room. Kinda like the one at the training base. But with a set of single shower cubicles on the left hand wall. He guesses he should go and take a shower. He has just picked a locker and opened it, when movement catches his eye. What he had taken to be tiles on the walls, or one of them, is actually a screen. He can see that as it flickers to life, Misato's image revolving onto it. 

Shinji just stares, wondering what is going on now, and if Rei can see this as well.

'Shinji..' Misato says softly, answering his question with that one word. 'These tests are supposed to be done naked but I know you might not like that..so you can wear your speedo if you like. You will still have to take it off when you are required. Or when the doctors do it themselves.'

Shinji really doesn't like that. But he is more than happy to be thankful for small favors. 'Thanks, Misato.' he mutters softly. As the screen shuts down, he quickly undresses. Feeling a little self-conscious, he slips his clothes into the locker and leaving the speedo on top. Quickly he makes his way to the shower, flicking it on and adjusting the temperature. Satisfied, he slips under it and starts to wash. While he would like to stay here, he gets the feeling he won't have that luxury. Having washed himself from head to toe and rinsed off the suds, he steps out, drying himself just as quickly. Having done that, he dressed in his speedo and stepped out to of the door at the opposite end he had entered from, looking around for Rei.

Shinji is clearly the first to enter this new room, the whole place feeling kinda like a hospital. And not just because of the medical equipment he can see in front of him. No, it has that smell, that cloying almost sweet antiseptic smell that makes his skin crawl. He has never liked hospitals. Hoping to distract himself, he lets his gaze drift back to the assortment of medical machines. There are two sets, each gathered around a treadmill. Some he recognizes, like the heart monitor and medical scales. But the rest are unknown to him. So someone must be going to operate them. But who?  
He thinks he gets his answer as a door opens, his head turning towards it quickly. Luckily it is only Rei. And he is very glad to see her..despite her being totally naked. Her presence does seem to be relaxing him a bit.

Not showing any apparent concern or embarrassment over her nudity, she walks over to Shinji who blushes and looks away. 's...so..did they tell you more about this?'

'No, I have seen no one since we were separated.' Rei says, making no comment on the fact he has been allowed clothing. It most likely doesn't bother her anyway. And right now, he is more bothered by what is going to happen.

The answer comes as he hears a door open from the other side of the room. But what she sees next she could no way have expected. Rei feels the same she is sure. The figures that enter are almost identical, not in appearance but in garments. They are all wearing the same suits as the black clad figure that had lead them here but white this time, complete with the same masks. 

While Shinji is getting more unnerved, Rei is taking it more in her stride. These suits must be to prevent some kind of contamination, to keep their results from being skewed in some way. She hopes that is the case as she steps forward. Not a word passes between them as one figure steps forward to guide Rei to stand away from Shinji, half of the figures gathering around her. She sees the others move to Shinji with a quick glance then makes her gaze go back to the ones in front of her, wondering what is going to happen.

Rei keeps her breathing even, not reacting as the doctors move closer. She doesn't blink as they start to attach leads and pads to her body, the machines around her bleeping into life as they start recording data. First, two pads are placed on her chest, around her heart. The gel on them is cool and slimy, and she quickly hears the sound of her heartbeat. Then more pads, smaller but with the same gel, are attached to her neck, back, arms and legs; measuring perspiration, breathing, blood pressure and pulse rate. 

Shinji is not taking to this anywhere near as well. Despite being more clothed than Rei, he squirms softly as each pad is attached, flinching when the ones are attached to his neck. But not as much as when the two had been placed on his chest. This had totally not been what he had been expecting, the examination feeling much too intimate and medical for his liking. He gets a nasty feeling this has only just started, and he is right. After the last pad is attached, Shinji is directed none to gently to the treadmill. 

Truthfully, it is the silence that is getting to him the most. Not one of these doctors has said one word since they had arrived. It is deeply unnerving. And yet he knows what they want. Then again, them starting the treadmill is a pretty good clue. And he has but no choice to run with it. He feels totally exposed and vulnerable right here and now, his whole body on show. Not just physically but personally and emotionally. 

It doesn't helps that he doesn't know what they want, what they are expecting from him. He has never liked doctors and hospitals and test..but he would take any regular hospital over this..this..examination.

That is the most palatable word he has for it in his head, some attempt on the part of his mind to come to terms with what is happening to him. It doesn't help to drown out his physical sensations though, his body already covered with a layer of sweat; running down his arms and legs and gathering up beneath his speedos. His heart rate has increased, he doesn't need to hear the faster tone of the monitor to tell him that. Why would he when he can hear it. Matching with it is the sound of Rei's heartbeat, hers increasing too.

Rei had started being put through the same paces as Shinji..or maybe pace. Literally. But now she is being made to run faster, the treadmill being ramped up as she watches. Rei isn't used to this, to feeling helpless. Not that she is a stranger to being treated like an object but she had experienced some affection and concern before, even in some small amount. Whether that be from Commander Ikari or Misato or Shinji. But not here, here there is none. Privately she is as disturbed by this as the other pilot but she keeps that to herself. Besides, she is more focused on trying to keep up with the pace of the treadmill.

Why is she being made to run faster? That question runs round in her head as her naked body is made to run, her legs pounding on the rolling belt and her arms pumping steadily.  
She doesn't even know what they are trying to get out of it, these doctors not having mentioned that. No words have been spoken between them, all of them silently scribble things down on their clipboards, taking notes on their measurements most likely. 

But Rei is picking up some clues from watching those around her. The figures around her seem more interested in her body, how she moves. Scrutiny that would have made anyone else blush she is sure. But the ones around Shinji seem more interested in his vital signs. Or she thinks so given FA way they cluster around the monitors.

Whatever they had been looking for the seem to have found it. Or have been satisfied with the results they got anyway. Rei is breathing heavily after the treadmill stops, stepping down from it shakily as the doctor guestures her away from it and to a set of scales. 

Well, two sets of scales one set in front of rhe other. It is too the other than Shinji is guided.  
This presents a whole new level of..discomfort for him. He had been hyper aware of Rei next to him, especially of the fact that she is naked. Not that he hasn't seen her naked before, but seeing that alone is much different to when you have other people around you.

Plus Shinji had had the added distraction of having to run on the treadmill. That had been very distracting, his heart still beating faster. But now he had no choice but to look at her, a blush rising in his cheeks. Her eyes meet his and he can see the same embarrisment as in his. More hidden but it is there.

He tries to drag his mind back to these tests, to work out and focus on what is happening to them now. These seem more physical checks, with the way they are being weighed. And measured. Measured like he is being fitted for clothes; arms, leg, chest, neck, back..all of him. At least he has the protection of the speedo. Rei isn't able to hide behind anything. But she gets the same thing. But why? Muscle mass maybe? Could that be what they are checking? Or muscle tone? Those would be important qualities to measure in a pilot, to test thier performance. Had this been the purpose of the swimming lessons? Beyond what Rei had told him? To make sure he was ready for these tests. But that would mean Misato would know about them. That they were coming. 

But that might just mean she knew a test was coming, not what was going to happen with them. At least these tests made a kind of sense. Which did make them somewhat more palatable. The next test blew that straight out of the water.

Rei had been led off the scales first, another of these suited figures stepping forward. Or maybe one of the same. She couldn't tell. She didn't resist as her mouth was opened, a pencil thin light shone inside, the light moving methodically over her teeth. She is as confused as Shinji, why a dental check? She had had a few in her short life, mostly when she was younger. Like most children maybe, her one claim to a normal childhood.   
She doesn't know why and submits to the indignity. Her mouth held open, a wooden tongue presser held over her tongue, keeping it clear so the exam can continue. Now she has no idea what is being looked for, her mind more confused than ever. 

Then without a word, the test is done. And Shinji and Rei are directed to the next room.This room is more two rooms than one, centered around two small and close..chambers. Those are the only words Shinji can use to describe them. They almost look like..like..those diving compression chambers. A little larger maybe but the design is very very similar. And worrying. After the last test, Shinji had not imagined anything worse that what they had just experienced. But if they are going to be subjected to pressure then...Shinji blanches at that thought. Leaving is not an option though, the figure behind him not giving him any choice as he is marched closer to it.  
Here he gets a closer look at the design now, seeing the heavy solid metal with the small portholes around the edge. Set right into the door that swings open on automatic as he approaches, silently and unstoppably. Just like the arms that usher him inside. And that is him putting it mildly. Shinji stumbles inside, taking a few quick steps inside. He glances out of the side porthole seeing Rei getting the same treatment. Then turns his eyes back to his surroundings, to the stool in the middle of it. Without really thinking about it, he sits down. Again, what choice does he have, the door had shut. And he is locked in here, with no wait out. Not until they complete this test..whatever it is..

What it is he very quickly finds out, much more quickly than he had wanted to. The room had seemed cold when he stepped inside but he had just put that down to the metal beneath his naked and bare feet. But as he sits here, it seems to be getting colder. That is what he thinks, a thought a he tries to hang on for a as long as he can. But he can't control his little reactions that give away what he is trying not to believe. Goosebumps on his neck, the raising of hairs on his arms, the little shiver in his spine. But there is one thing he can't deny, can't put down to anything else. His breath. Or more importantly, that he can see it. It hadn't been very pronounced before, but now it is growing more so. The misting flowing from his mouth is plain for all to see.

Misato had tried to keep her cool as she took a seat in the control room, eyeing the suited figures around her with a steady gaze, a little shaken by their obvious dispassion and general lack of emotion. She has tried to feel the same, to not think about the tests to come. But that is hard, very hard. At least Shinji and Rei have to protection of not knowing what they are going to be subjected too. Ignorance really is bliss in this circumstance. Misato had argued against these tests, the need for them as much as much as the method. Haven't her two pilots already proved themselves in situations far worse than this, proven they have what it takes to be Eva pilots? Those were the words she had used with Commander Ikari, much good had it done her. Her passionate words falling on deaf ears. He had made up his mind and she knows nothing would sway him. Which had LEDs her to sitting here. She might not like this but she wouldn't distance herself from it. To do that would be to say she had nothing to do with it. She might not be able to stop it but she might have some control if she is here. To not be here would be like ignoring it, burying her head in the sand you could say. Commander Ikari's words or not, these were her pilots. And she would call a stop to this if it started to go too far. At least this test wasn't so bad.

She had been very glad this had been the first test, if she had had a choice. Apart from not doing a test at all, of course. Cold isn't too bad..but it still won't be fun for them. Especially with how little they are wearing. Misato again questions the virtue of these test. What does this tell about being a pilot, what does it prove that thy can do or train them to do. The Eva's are designed to resist cold, so are the entry plugs. LCL is actually a good insulator, but even without it as long as the hatch is still sealed. And they are unlikely to engage an angel anywhere outside of Japan. So even in winter, serious cold won't be an issue.   
Misato snaps out of her rambling, turning her attention back to Shinji, the young man starting to show the first signs of recognizing what is happening. How cold it is, she doesn't know. But it must be starting to get cold, too cold for him. And she just has to sit here and watch, that is all she can do until she sees some reason to intervene. Or until she feels this is going on too long.   
Shinji has wrapped his arms around him, taking another look at Rei shows she is undergoing the same thing. And she is, without the protection of his scant swimwear. Like Shinji she too has been trying to ignore it, to show how much it is affecting her, her arms held at her sides. But she cannot deny the growing cold, her fingers already starting to tingle. Matching the tingle spreading up her legs. The cold of the room is getting to her, seeping into her body. Like she is sitting in a refrigerator. A very big one. And high tech. This must be how Pen Pen feels. Except he likes it. She doesn't. Rei has never much put thought to like or dislike, to how things mean to her. Or how she should feel. She has just been meant to be an object, nothing more.   
But she feels now, feels cold. And that she doesn't like it. But like Shinji she has no way to escape it. Or to seek comfort from..something to seek comfort from..or someone. Shinji..her mind lead to him and wishes he was here. Not just across the room, inside another cold steel cell. But right here with her. Anything to stave off this growing cold. And it is growing, more signs of the cold are starting cover they chamber, icicles are starting to grow on the walls, the Windows misting over, cutting off any sign of anything outside.  
Shinji has lots track of how long they had been here, something that is both a blessing and a curse. Yes, he had no idea how long it has been. But neither does he have an idea how much longer thier is to go with this test. A test he has just started to understand the full nature of. Endurance test is right, endurance of cold. What that has to do with being a pilot he has no idea, and he never wants to find out.  
He would get out of here if he could, his body now too cold. So cold he can't move, his arms wrapped around his torso. His teeth chattering and clicking uncontrollably. Like his hands are trembling, not knowing that Rei is feeling the same. She has tired to hold out more but now she is sitting in the same position as him.  
They both stay seated that way, shivering and trembling uncontrollably until the door to each chamber opens, the sound of the hinges drowned out by the cracking of ice. Unknowingly they both look up at the same time and with the same angle of the head, ice clinging to their hair. Hands grab them and they are both pulled undignified yet gratefully from the chambers.  
Rei makes do with keeping her hands near her sides, pressed under her arms. While Shinji blows on his hands, both and effort to warm them up. But the warm room does seem to be helping, the outside temperature maybe having kept purposefully raised higher than normal to help them recover.  
That is the only way they get to recover, both of them not given any real respite and quickly escorted away. Not just from this room. But from each other too. Rei had been the first to notice this but didnt have the chance to say or do anything. She was swept away from this room of torment. Of course, the new one doesn't seem much better. The room is much the same in terms of design and shape.  
But gone is the chamber, replaced by a low table that does look like a pretty normal table, until she gets a better look at it. Then she wishes in some ways she hadn't.

The table is a very reassuring shape, almost like a crucifix..far too much for her liking.She likes it about as much as what happens next, the blue haired pilot being made to lie down on it without much choice in the matter. Like with the chamber any choice she had is quickly taken away, straps quickly being secured over her wrists and ankles, holding her down to the bench.  
Rei has no idea what is going to happen, but more than a little bit of her doesn't like it. That is a thought borne out very quickly, a heavy piece of machinery lowering with a whirl from the ceiling, covered with nasty looking probes and devices of a sort she can't recognize. All of them aimed at her. Rei's eyes widen, seeing the way it will cover all of her body apart from her head. That she really doesn't like, just like the way the points and probes start to spark and crack with pulses of electricity as the grid gets closer, just for a second, maybe as a test. What this has to do with testing her, her mind cannot fathom.She is more worried about Shinji than her.  
Well..maybe equally worried about them both. Her earlier assessment changed, her normally stoic face now tinged with worry and nerves. She can't pull her eyes from the machinery inching closer even if the sparks and flashes have stopped. She feels that that is just temporary, that they will soon start up again. That knowledge just makes the wait until it touches her interminable, both too short and too long at the same time. Her heart pounding louder and faster than it ever has. Never has she been this...scared. And she is scared, trapped by the knowledge that she cannot escape this..this next test. That is the safest way to describe it. Thinking off it any other way just makes it even worse.  
Bit not as worse as when the grid touches her body, clanking to a stop with the probes pressing into her naked, helpless flesh. Then comes the first flash, not just of heat and light, but pain. More pain than she has ever experienced from one thing. A lance of pain, a stab, burning and igniting her nerves at that single point of contact. And that had just been one, her skin unmarked but her skin and nerves burning with residue of pain. Before that has even faded, another strikes. No, not a strike. That would be too harsh, a spark, a very short flare of pain again. Rei bites her lip, fighting not to scream. It can't be so bad if it stays like this. Can it?  
That isn't going to be the way this is going to go. Her previous experience with these tests makes that all to clear to the part of her mind that isn't blinded by pain. Surely this one will be a test to see how much pain she can endure. Not like she hasn't been through painful experiences during her time as a pilot. So why does this have to happen to her, why must they make her suffer this way?  
\--------------------------  
Shinji has been suffering more than Rei, his anxiety much more pronounced. He had had real reservations right from the moment he was shown to the room and lead towards the table. But not enough to stop him laying down on it. Then it was too late. He had been strapped down and restrained just like Rei. Then it was too late. The featureless suited figures had ignored his protests as the left as silently as they had entered. Just leaving him strapped to this table, helpless and alone.  
His struggles had faded after they left, but only for a few seconds, the activating machinery overhead putting pay to that idea. Now he struggles more, tugging at his restraints, sharing the same idea and thought as Rei, that this can't be any good. Little good does that do him, his body held completely immobile, unable escape.   
The..grid above him, he has no other word for it, runs through the same start up sequence as it had with Rei. And that he doesn't like, not one bit. Not that that matters. Shinji flinched from the very first spark, before he even had been touched by it, the suddenness of it scaring him. He trembles and shakes with each inch it gets closer, his head turning away and his eyes closing. Even if it won't touch his head, he won't be able to look at it, can't look at it.   
The first touch is like agony to him. His nerves and fears had just made it worse and yet it is still terrible. His body feels on fire, spikes and surges of pain dancing over and through his body. Through all of it. So much that he can do nothing but scream. Little screams do start off from him, but quickly grow. He shrieks and screams, his cries peaking and dropping off only to grow again. Each stab and spike of pain grows with more hurt, moving deeper into him. Again, time means nothing. Experience means nothing either. Pain like he has never experienced had been when his arm had been snapped during his first battle, or his feeling that it had been. But this is worse, much worse. Not a second of pain, one that faded quickly, but unending pain. Each spark the first and last.

Misato hasn't moved from the same control room, just the image on the screen has changed. They had both gone blank for a few minutes, the feed presumably switching to the next chamber. A guess that is proved right, both screens showing an empty room. Until she saw the benches. Her heart sank..dropping like a stone. 'What are those for?' The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. But this was not what had been mentioned to her. Okay, they hadn't mentioned much, something about stress tests, but this was nothing she like she had even been considering. 'What are you going to do?'  
She was already sure what answer she was going to get, but that didn't stop her asking. So she wasn't surprised by what answer she received.   
'You are not part of this captain.' Misato scowled, not liking the tone and emphasis this suited and faceless guy had put on her rank. But she couldn't deal with that. 'You are here to observe. Nothing more. Do not interfere.'   
Misato's scowl deepened. That just made it worse, and made her more angry. She just had to sit here and watch this. Her bold words and tough attitude aside, she knew what she could and couldn't do. It rankled with her. She tried to push that down, to ignore it. To do nothing but sit and watch. And that really hurt, hit her hard not being able to do anything else. She tried very hard to hold onto her dispassion, forcing her self to do nothing as the screens show Rei and Shinji climbing onto the tables and seeing with a deep sense of shock that they are strapped down to them now. Making them as helpless as she is.

Like them, she doesn't like what she sees next. True, she can't see what they see, can't see the sparks coming from the lowering grid. But she can see enough. Nothing about this can be good, surely this isn't going to do anything good to them. So she just has to wait and see what happens, and she does wait, her heart starting to beat faster and faster. While she can control her external reactions, keeping her face neutral and her pose relaxed, she can't control what she feels inside. And what she feels is a growing lump, a weight in the pit of her stomach.   
One that quickly grows as the grid touches his body, watching him jump and flinch, seeing the flash of a spark arc from the heavy metal hanging over him. She just about picks up the soft vocalization from him, the sound of his soft scream reaching her ears. She can't avoid it, whatever this device is it's definitely hurting him. Not that this is new either, much as she wishes it wasn't. Back in the battle against the third angel, the first battle he had ever fought, Shinji had been hurt. And his scream as the arm of the Eva was crushed, his arm to all intents and purposes, had cut through her then, nearly stripping away her professionalism. This scream was nowhere near as loud or tormented but it hurt nearly as much. Not because it seemed to hurt him more but because she cared more. She had gotten close to Shinji, much closer to him than since that first day. Maybe not something so surprising.   
They had been living together as well as working together, a relationship she had never had with a coworker before. So it was only natural that they would become closer. That just makes this all the more horrible for her, even though she tries not to feel that. But she can't help feeling a swell of pity for Shinji, only imagining what he must be going through.  
\------------------------  
Rei had been experiencing the same thing, a never ending cycle of pain. Interspersed with brief periods of painlessness. And that had just made it worse. The pain just having time to recede from her body before it started again. The grid had hovered over her form unceasingly as she gasped and moaned in slight agony from the grids touch even if it wasn't touching her. And that was torture too..for she didn't know when it would return again. But it did. Down or lowered and she screamed again. Her head snapping back and her mouth held wide open. No longer could she think of when it would stop..or if it would stop. She could no longer think at all. The wave of pain and heat driving all thoughts away. She has stopped feeling each spike now, the sensation growing to one unbearable whole. Can't even tell where it begins and ends. Just knowing when it stops. This terrible process continues mercilessly, several times, more than she can count. She doubts she could have kept track anyway, each time she gets that terrible gap as the grid rises up and leave her trembling and shaking, knowing it will come again. She can't stop it.   
\---------------------  
It had been worse for Shinji, his pain stressed mind feeling everything, the sharp pinpricks cutting through all his endurance, even with the breaks it is still terrible. Horrible even. Each time it rose away just made it worse. Thinking that might be an end to it. A hope that was very quickly smashed to pieces. For each time it returned to him again. He had no idea when it would end, when he would be pulled out of this hell and torture. Just that is kept going and he couldn't stop it. He had wondered if screaming would stop it, that it might show he had reached his limit. But that didn't work either. Maybe no one was watching, was listening. Maybe no one cared. They hadn't even asked him any questions..or anything. That had made it worse. That he could see no purpose to this..his mind almost hawing forgotten the reason he was here.   
\------------------  
Rei had not forgotten. But she could do nothing. Her body was too exhausted the last time the grid pulled away, leaving her strapped to the table and panting heavily. Her naked body was laid in sweat, her hair matted to her head, trying as much as she can to block out the last lingering traces of pain from her still firing nerve endings.   
That is all her body and mind can feel, not even really registering as the straps are undone and her slight frame dragged from the bench. All she can do is just stumble along, her legs threatening to give out with each step along the cool metal corridor. Just step after step after step..her mind not following how and where she is walking. She doesn't even realize she has arrived in another room until the door ahead of her slides open. It is huge..really huge; the walls covered with odd protuberances and shapes that stick out in high relief. The room could easily hold all the equipment from the last three rooms several times over and still leave plenty of space. Why it is so large, she has no idea.  
Then she feels a shove on her back and she stumbles through, being dropped unceremoniously on the floor in this room, one that feels so much bigger now she is inside it. The air is empty and still, no sounds trickling into her ears. That just adds to her disorientation. Despite the pain, Rei is able to ignore it and sit up. It's hard but she does push it away, looking around her slowly. She doesn't know exactly what she is looking for. A way out maybe? Not that she can see one. She can't even see the door out of here anymore..not after if had slid shut and sealed flush with the wall. So she is alone, completely alone in this eerie silent environment.  
Until the door opens again. She had no warning, her head snapping around despite the pain still lingering in her body. Then in a quick second, a flash, that pain is driven away. It just suddenly doesn't matter, not after what she sees.  
The flash of color reveals the presence of more of the suited figures and she fears that more tests will soon be forthcoming, but even as she thought that it was smashed to pieces. What she sees drives away her pain, a deep knot of sorrow taking it's place.   
Shinji was dragged in through the open door, his body limp in the arms of those supporting him. Well, supporting might not be the right word..even carrying is too kind. They are hauling him around like a piece of equipment or something they do not care about. Which is about as far from how she feels when she sees what they are carrying..or more accurately who.  
\------------------  
As soon as the grid had risen from Shinji's body for the final time, he had been unstrapped from the table and dragged from the room, the cameras quickly went dark again, switching to show another room, most likely the one he would be taken too next. Seeing the on screen Rei stumbling into it from a none too kind shove makes that all the more likely. Both screens are showing the same image, meaning that Shinji will be brought to her. She is certain of that. Just as she is certain about what will happen now. She has seen how Rei and Shinji have been getting closer, the lessons they shared helping with that. And she has seen things, seen the way they have been behaving around each other. Which makes all her thoughts about what she is sure is going to happen so much more certain.   
'Turn the cameras off.' Misato says shortly.  
'You have...' one of the figures begins.  
'I don't care.' Misato rises from the chair to her full height, her eyes narrow and stern. 'You don't need any data on this. You are already recording more then enough data on this. You don't need to see them.'  
'You are not in charge of this test..'  
'No, but I'm here. Right now, I'm here. Not Commander Ikari, not Dr Akagi. Just me. And you can say all you want to them afterwards, I don't care. But this is not going to happen. Now, you turn those cameras off, or I will.' Misato finishes, her words hard as her gaze.  
The figure she had singled out takes a quick step backwards, more than a little unnerved clearly. But he relents, turning towards the panel behind him, the screens going dark with the presses of a few buttons. Misato smiles. She doesn't care if Commander Ikari, Commander Futsuke or Dr Akagi find out what she did. She can take that, can deal with it. She more cares if they find out about the interaction between Rei and Shinji, she doesn't want any suspicions of that to reach the higher ups in Nerv, certainly a particular three people. If they knew, they would definitely have something to say about it. And she wants to protect Shinji and Rei's privacy in this matter. She nods again, this is what is important now. Maybe she can at least do this for them, since she couldn't do much else.  
****************  
Back in the Chamber neither pilot is aware of this, Rei having other things on her mind anyway. 'Shinji.' Rei cries, leaping to her feet just as the two figures dump him onto the floor. She is by his side in a second, crawling as quickly as she can towards him, ignoring another surge of pain while she turns him over, cradling his head in her lap. Which isn't easy. Shinji seems as..dazed as she had been. Not really focused..his body flinches away from her touch, one last act of dread and terror maybe. She hopes so, just as she hopes that he doesn't know it is her. If he does..then she isn't sure she could take that.   
'Shinji..it's me.' Rei whispers softly, seeing the panic in his face and running through him. 'Its okay..it's Rei.' her name seems so odd in this soundless place. 'I'm here..it's okay.'   
He then does manage to raise his head, giving her a weak smile, his eyes seeming to recognize her. Or she hopes so..it is so hard to tell. His mouth opens, his voice emerging as a weak whisper, full of the same drained exhaustion and crippling pain she knew he had to be feeling, the same as she had felt. Or maybe more so.   
'I feel terrible.' Shinji groans, Rei's mouth opening and closing again, unsure what to say. This is what she had feared, that Shinji had been through what Rei had..only he seemed to have gotten away much worse from it.   
'I know..I feel the same.' Rei whispers back. She can only think to say that, nothing else filing her mind apart from her returning pain. Not physical pain, that had nearly faded..but mental pain remains and is growing stronger. Pain that comes from seeing Shinji in such pain and torment. Only made worse by the fact she couldn't help him with it, have been there to help and comfort him. What hurts more is that he is in pain, the one person in the world she cares most about. Maybe more than Gendo. That thought trickles into her head, her mind thinking thoughts she has never thought before. She knew that she cared for Shinji, she had long accepted that even if she didn't fully understand the depth of that care and concern. Thinking of him as the person that means the most to her is a thought she had never expected to think. Especially not in times and circumstances like this. But maybe it is those times and places that have brought these thoughts to the fore of her mind. What she thinks about Shinji is true, he is the person she cares about most. And seeing the person she cares for so deeply hurt and in pain makes her feel pain, pain deep in her heart. So she does all she can, just holding Shinji to her, cradling him and comforting as much as she can.   
His deep breathing is the only sound she can hear around her, breathing that slowly seems to be getting easier. Rei strokes his brow gently, that movement feeling right and..familiar somehow...despite the young girl never having been touched like that in her life. It does seem to sooth Shinji as well, his body reacting and relaxing under her soft touch.   
Then this silence around them is broken, a cold metallic voice floating around them. Not just cold because of the speakers that emit it..but because it sounds fake, unreal..synthesised..maybe another attempt to stay with the emotionless undertow that has been weaves through these..tests. ''ISO testing' will soon begin.'  
The voice sounds less like a announcement and almost like a threat to Rei, the cold voice reinforcing her assessment. Or maybe it is the memory of what came before. Either way, Rei has to wonder what it means, what could be going to happen next. A glance at Shinji shows the same worries on his face; both of them knowing they can do nothing to stop it.  
Then it goes black...completely black. Pitch black. Utterly black. Rei starts, feeling Shinji start as well, his body filled with a sudden tension. Anything more of his reaction is hidden by this darkness..this complete darkness..she can see nothing, not a scrap of light flowing into this room or around the two of them. The physical touch of Shinji is all she can feel of him, all other senses blocked. She can hear nothing now, see nothing..smell nothing. It's like the room has become a total void..utterly empty except for the two of them. And that unsettles her. But she refuses to let go of Shinji despite her fears. She couldn't be there for him during the last test and she will not let that happen again. She is caught in her drive to protect him, to shield him from any more harm and pain.   
Shinji is more than unsettled, he is scared. This sudden void is completely terrifying, driving away his pain in face of a much worse one. He is alone..truely alone. 'Rei? Rei? Rei!!' Shinji shouts, or thinks he shouts. He can feel his mouth moving but no sound comes out. Or at least he can't hear it. Then he feels a touch on his head, the same soothing touch he had felt before. Rei is still here..she hasn't gone. Shinji doesn't understand but he clings to that thought. And to her. He needs her hear, now..without her he would have gone mad in this void. It's like a nightmare..like living a bad dream. Only with a dream, there is a chance to wake up from it, to end the terror. Here he has no such chance. An endless amount of time passes, what could have been an hour or minutes or days. Shinji has no idea how much time has passed. Or will pass before they are let out of here. That thought, that not knowing is terrible..far more terrible than anything else he has experienced before. If Rei wasn't here..he would likely have panicked by now..his mind giving in to the terrors and fears plaguing him..had it not been for her. She grounded him..helped him to hang on and gave him something to cling too..emotionally speaking. He was too scared to move, to shake the feeling that there really was nothing around him and if he moved he would be plunged into this black void for ever. He knew, in one small, rational part of his mind that this wasn't true..but his fears and terrors were stamping that into the ground, crushing all logical thought..Rei being the only thing holding that back. And helping him hold on.   
Time passed slowly for both of them..agonizingly slowly until with as much warning ad they had received before they were plunged into darkness and silence...the lights flare back to life..quickly and with no build up. Not returning slowly but bursting into a blinding flare that leaves both pilots blinking to clear their vision, spots dancing in front of their eyes. It takes a few long minutes until they can see anything beyond white brightness..but they can hear. The rest of their senses have returned..sounds of footsteps reaching their ears. And neither of them have to see to know who they are..to know the suited figures have returned..and that means more tests are to follow. That is the fear they both share..share with a glance.Slowly, the blinding light fades, leaving them to see that surrounded by these faceless figures that have been present for every torment. Wordlessly they are helped back to their feet, both pilots finding the pain of the last test has faded enough for them to walk again, a good thing as they are quickly marched from this room. One they are very glad to leave.  
Shinji might not have been so glad had he known what the next chamber was for, the young pilot lead ignorantly inside, finding the sight of the metal bench reassuring in a way..despite his negative experience with one previously. The lack of any machinery over head or around the room helps with that greatly. So he let's himself be lead towards it, glancing back for one last sign or sight of Rei. But she has already been lead away, most likely to another room like this. That doesn't worry him too much, but he is looking forward to seeing her after this test is done.  
While he has been thinking, he has been directed to lie on the bench, which he does willingly, his body being adjusted to lie with his arms and legs slightly apart. He wonders why even as he does it. 'What does this have to do with a test?' Shinji wonders, his face dropping into a frown. They haven't even told him what it will be yet.  
Then things happen fairly fast. A loud snap is the only sign things have changed, the harsh metallic sound ringing out as four metal bands lock over his limbs. Perfectly solidly locked together, they resist his feeble attempts to escape, holding him to the table. Shinji is spread eagle and helpless, helpless again to free himself and stop the figures that had bound him from leaving.  
'Hey..wait.,please..come back..you can't.' Shinji protests as the slip out of the door that starts to close behind them. Fear grips him again, images of the dark room returning, of him being in one alone..without Rei. True, they have never repeated the same test twice..but again logic doesn't do him much good. With every second that passes, he expects the lights to shut off and plunge him into darkness.  
This focus on that one idea might have been why he didn't notice..other changes in his surroundings..or at least, not notice them right away. A little trickle of sweat on his back is the first clue..one that he had put down to his nerves. But that isn't true. It takes a slow second to realize what it is he has been feeling.  
He isn't sweating because he is worried, even though he is, he is sweating because it is getting hotter. Not baking hot or painfully so..more hot car on a summers day hot.  
Rei has no such nice comparison to make. Not that any of this is in anyway nice. She had been given the same treatment as Shinji but she had been more skeptical from the outset. For all the good it had done her. Made to know in know uncertain terms she was to lie on the bench, Rei had done so. She really didn't see anyway to resist. This was part of the test, of her orders. And she must obey. Well, not resist might be a better word. She can't obey, she hasn't actually been told to do anything. So she just has to follow.  
That choice is taken away as fast as Shinji's had been. The same design of bands had snapped shut around her faster than she could react. But still she stumbled even as those that had tied her here left her to her fate. And here she had been left in this increasingly hot room. Already far to hot for her liking, even if she can do nothing about it. She can't even distract her mind from this, can think of nothing to ease or erase what she feels. Not even Shinji..thinking of Shinji..for he must be suffering the same as her..if not worse.  
Shinji is squirming on the metal slab, doing all he can to avoid the growing heat that surrounds him. Which isn't much. Something that doesn't really help Shinji. Even moving as much as he can, twisting and moving with sharp movements in his bonds, only limits his contact with the now baking slab. Raising his arms still leaves his legs and lower torso still touching it. Tugging with his legs has the same effect on his arms and shoulders. And no matter what he does, his speedo is kept in contact with the increasingly hot surface under him.   
To start with he had thought of his speedo as protection, as protecting him from the heated metal beneath him. And it had been, the thin material keeping the heat from his skin, the covered part of his body remaining the only place not covered in sweat. But that hasn't been for the reasons he had hoped, oh no. That would have been fine, if he had that scant protection from the heat that it had been offering to his modesty. Not much maybe, but it wouldn't have been something. And it might have helped had the temperature of the room kept climbing.  
What had started as warm had quickly climbed to hot, his head getting hot and sticky and heavy with sweat. The same feeling growing in the rest of him, working up and down his body, sweat running over his frame. And that only got worse too. The room has become uncomfortably hot as quickly as it has become hot, the air around him like an oven, heat radiating around him and through him, just making this test much more uncomfortable.   
As does the way the panel under him is heating up as well. That feels more like a frying pan than an oven, leaving him feeling well and truly cooked. But not coming near to being burned, which is something. That is still his worry though, the temperature is still rising, not quickly maybe but it still is.

Rei is as uncomfortable as Shinji even as she is trying to hide it. Well, not so much hide it as ignore it, to push the growing sensations out of her mind. It has been growing rapidly hotter for her as well, the room now hotter than anything she has experienced. And like Shinji she can get no relief. This room is perfectly designed, even if she doesn't know that.  
The walls around her are thick, are completely and perfectly designed in every way to keep this heat in, to not let any of it bleed out or escape, to magnify the effect. Unless they want it too, of course. Mostly as a safety precaution, the room can let heat escape to drop it to a more..well, less dangerous level. Slow is the key, the heat being allowed to increase slowly via the heaters in the ways, to build until the room is warm. That is where the table had taken over, the walls holding the heat in as the metal beneath her started to hear incrementally. Which in turn made the room hotter, as well as made Rei hotter, the heat of the air and warming metal seeping under her skin. Every inch of her exposed flesh making the perfect heat conductor until she is very warm, hot even. And uncomfortable.  
She is soaked with sweat, her body dripping with a thin sheen that runs off her nose, over her chin and mats her hair still. That is another thing making it worse. Rei is hyper aware of the small details now, like each trickle of sweat flowing over her body, and the moisture between her back and the slab. That might have been helpful, cooling even if under normal conditions. But there was nothing to help the water evaporate and draw heat away from her body, nothing and no way for her bodies cooling mechanisms to work as they should.   
And that just means she has no relief from this ever present and overbearing heat. She would have asked why, but that would mean giving and accepting in someway what she feels, is feeling, rather than denying it. Denying its very existence is what she would like to do. But that is impossible, she can shut off some of her mind, some of the sensations she feels, but not all of them. That is beyond her now, the previous tests having weakened her natural endurance despite the comfort she had taken from being with Shinji in the darkness of the last room. She wished she had been able to tell him that, to say how much she had been comforted by his presence, to let him know exactly what she had meant to him at that moment. She may not fully understand the feelings she has for him, but she knows that much; that he is a calming, comforting and soothing presence to her, something and someone she feels she can hold to in moments of doubt and stress. That is what he has been to her in the past. And maybe in the future too.  
Rei shakes her head, her mind is wandering. Running away from her, dashing down paths she is not consciously thinking about. She feels..dizzy suddenly, disorientated, maybe dehydrated. With this heat that isn't surprising, her body most likely loosing a lot of water. For that reason as much as she wants to escape this heat, she hopes this test will be done soon.  
Shinji would be thinking the same thing, if he could think by now. His mind is subsumed not just is what he feels, but in what is happening to him. You see, he is going through a lightly different experience than Rei; while she is naked, he is clothed, partially but not for long perhaps. His speedo, which had been the one last preserver of his modesty, scant protection as that might be, is not holding up so well. The tight material liking this heat even less than he does. Already little holes are forming, tiny tears and rips where the material has been warped by the heat then made worse by his movements. Little hotspots are forming all over him, some of them touching or meeting with weaknesses in the fabric. Which brings forty a new concern to him. If this deterioration continues, he could soon end up wearing little more than a scrap..if he is lucky.  
His fear, not as great as his fear of this test but still strong enough, is that his speedo will slip away or fall off him, the damage becoming too great for it to hold together. It might not take much, a twist here or a tug there, a pull in the wrong place and that would be that. He would be naked. Now, to anyone else that might not seem like such a bad idea or thing, it really not making much difference. But to Shinji it makes all the difference. His modesty would be gone, all of him suddenly on display to those watching. If there is anybody watching. Part of him hopes there is, that this test is being monitored. But that would mean that they would see his shame. Maybe Misato would too. That thought is worse than it being a perfect stranger. He knows she is here, so it makes sense she might be watching, and that could mean that she could call and end to this test. If she has that power, that is. She might not, she might be just an observer here, sent only to watch but not to interfere.  
How much longer? That is the question he has kept asking himself, his body still strapped to this uncomfortably hot slab, trapped in this scorching hot room. He has no answer, as long as they want presumably. But how long will that be. If they asked, if they questioned him about how much more he could take, he would have said he has reached it. Well, actually, he has passed it a long time ago. A very, very long time ago. So much so that he wishes he it hadn't got this far, hadn't gotten anywhere near this far. Not that he could have stopped it, this whole thing is so wrong, all wrong.  
Just as he thought this would never end, relief comes to him suddenly, even if it took him a moment to realizes it. The room is quickly cooling, cool air washing over him. No breeze or current of air being felt. But the room is cooling. Already he feels much more comfortable, his body practically signing with relief as he waits for the door to open again, one last sign that this ordeal is truly over. Provided there are no more tests to come.  
Shinji wants very much to see Rei again, right now. But hopefully not here. It seems again that whatever he hopes isn't going to come true. He expects to be met by another of these creepy suited figures, to have them lead him somewhere else. Turns out he is only half right, one of the them does arrive very shortly after he had thought that thought. But it doesn't seem he is going to be going anywhere. Self-consciously Shinji is very glad of that. With his speedo damaged the way it is, he feels even more uncomfortable walking around it. Not that he hadn't been uncomfortable before. Now it is worse..much worse. And he hadn't thought that was possible.

Misato had been watching the end of the test, her heart going out to Shinji again. How terrible had this test been for him. She couldn't imagine going through anything like it, and just feels that she is sorry that she could do nothing to stop it from happening to him. Even more so as she scrutinized the camera image, seeing the torn and damaged conditions of his speedo. Well, she had expected that. And can do something about it, can do that much for him at least. She grabs the bag beside her seat, waving over the nearest suited figure.  
'Here. Take this down to Pilot Ikari's chamber. Now.'  
She might have picked the right figure..or this one didn't didn't care about arguing with her. He just left without a word and Misato nodded. She had done what she could.   
Unaware of this, Shinji had been waiting to be lead to the next room..and wondering why he hadn't been yet. Was Rei being brought here..was he waiting for her? He doesnt know but he hoped so very much. He was kept waiting until a voice dragged him from his thoughts.  
'Here. Put this on.' The figure says gruffly, holding out a plastic garment bag dismissively, almost like he doesn't care that Shinji is really here. Maybe that is just the way he has been told to act instead of how he really feels, but it is still unsettling to the young pilot.  
With shaking hands he takes it, dreading what he might see inside as he opens it. Nothing in this place has been nice or good, unless you count the moments he had shared with Rei in the void room. He blushes, still remember the feel of her body around him, her smooth skin and the heat of her body soothing him now just with the memory of them.   
His cheeks flare red with heat as he remembers his own reactions, just a little part of him excited by the secret thrill of it, of being that close. He just hopes that the figure watching puts that reaction down to what he sees in the bag; a reaction that would not be unwarranted.  
Even just seeing it in the bag gives him more than enough of an idea about what it is, it looks very much like the speedo he has on..or more looks like it did before it was damaged, he thinks as he sees the red Nerv logo against the white material. So, this was made by Nerv..but why?  
That question is smashed away as he pulls the new speedo out of the bag, the material feeling so...odd against his finger. It almost feels like his plugsuit, the smoothness and elasticity of the material almost exactly the same. Does that mean it is supposed to be worn under his plugsuit? That idea makes sense to him, since this is supposed to be synch testing. Maybe this is part of it, to test new equipment to be used by the pilots as well as to test them.  
That doesn't help to explain the design of the item of clothing he holds in his hands though, Shinji turning the very small speedo around to look at it from both sides. Just from his quick glance, he knows without even having to try it on that it looks both smaller and tighter than what she currently is wearing. He wishes if wasn't but he is sure that is the case.  
'Wh..what is this? You want me to wear this?' Shinji stammers, the questions leaping into his mind.  
The suited figure just nods, slowly. 'And quickly. We have no time to waste on this.'  
That is strange, Shinji wonders why he has brought this to him even if he thinks it is a waste of time, but no answers are forthcoming to this question, so he pushes it from his mind.

Looking up, seeing that the suited figure has turned his back. He is glad of the privacy that comes with it. And from the suited figures leaving. He changes quickly, stepping out of his near useless clothing and leaving it on the floor as he hastily redressed. Only when he had adjusted the new clothing around his hips, did he stuff the old one into the bag,  
He had been right, the new material feels just like his plugsuit. And it is tighter too, not uncomfortably so. He just has an awareness of it clinging to his skin much too close for his liking. Another worry is rising in his head..he can't meet Rei like this..can he? That would be too embarrassing.  
The figute that had handed him his new clothing returned just as suddenly as he had left. Or it could be another one all together. Shinji really isn't sure any more. With a resigned sigh, he follows behind him again. The walk is much longer this time, making him wonder where he is being taken now. Please, don't it it be more tests.

Luckily, it seems it won't be. Which is something, however the door ahead isn't so reassuring. He can see the letters written over it that read 'decontamination system ahead - controlled area. One way transit only.' which he takes to mean once he is in, there is no way out,  
Or they are in. Rei is ahead of him, waiting by the door. At least they will be able to go in together. He can take some little comfort in that at least.   
But he still needs to know more, it is not enough for him to just see her, to see that she looks alright. Looking Rei over, he can see she seems to be unhurt but what has she suffered mentally.   
'Are you alright?' Shinji and Rei ask at the same time, their voices creating an odd echo as they reverberate together. It would almost be funny is Shinji wasn't worried about her so much. Rei must have been thinking the same about him, her words mirroring his own, so her thoughts must have done the same. Shinji is touched, his heart reaching out to Rei more than ever.  
'Yes. I am alright, Shinji.' Rei says, whispering that last word softly. She just looks at him as if she is completely lost for what to say, her mind struggling to find the words that convey what she wants.   
'I am too.' Shinji says, mostly to have something to say. He has to admit to finding himself distracted by seeing her like this, now fully seeing her naked. He hasn't been able to fully accept that before but now he cannot avoid it. She looks beautiful right now in a way he cannot deny, standing her unabashed, her smooth pale skin seeming so soft.  
He is more embarrassed that Rei is looking him over, which she is. It had been impossible to avoid seeing his new...speedo is the best word she can come up with. It isn't one, she knows that. The material looks different, she can see that instantly. Shinji looks different too, in a way she can't quite put her finger on. She had been attracted to him in his speedo, but now she finds that increases seeing him like this. She cannot pull her eyes away from him, her mouth twitching into a slight smile. Shinji had always wanted her to try smiling when she felt happy. And she does feel happy now. More than that she wants to be with him.  
That desire is so strong, she just wants to walk over to him, draw him into a kiss and hug him tight. Rei is unusually flustered by that thought, amazed she can think it here. They might be being watched still and that is the only thing holding her back, worried about being seen being...intimate. That is what she wants right now, more than anything. Her care and attraction to Shinji has been growing since she got here, as much as her desire to protect him. She would love to be able to do that, to offer him some physical comfort.  
They could do that here, she wants to do that so much. So does Shinji. Being this close to Rei, alone with her naked, brings back memories of her crawling into his bed and cuddling with him. He would give anything to do that now, the comfort it would offer would feel so good, to bring something warm and nice to what has been pure hell. Such a small gesture, one step forward and he could do that. But he hesitates, his head drooping to look at the floor. And he is starting to worry about what will happen here, about the purpose of this room. 

The chamber around them is about ten feet long at least, cylindrical, with vents running down the sides. Shinji shivers in voluntarily. Not more cold, he wishes fervently. Luckily, it is not. As soon as the door has closed, steam rushes around them, hissing out from the vents. It isn't anywhere near as hot as the hot room has been but it is still hot enough, mostly from the suddenness of it. Shinji squirms as it hits. Almost unwilling does he twist, the steam playing over his body, dancing around him.  
Rei is more calm, composed. And Shinji might have noticed that if he had felt the same, had been able to stand back and look at this from outside. Then he might have seen she was taking this not as well as he had expected. He can see the slight discomfort behind her mask of coolness. He wishes he felt that cool right now.  
This is not as bad as the heat room maybe, but worse too. The heat surges and dips, getting stronger then weaker, the room less well built to contain the heat. Or the steam is making little pockets of heat, the super hot air gathering in condensed clouds.  
Shinji doesn't care though..it is still far, far to hot, the water drying on his skin, any traces of sweat being blasted away. That is what it feels like, that he is being blasted. Unrelenting and unceasing, completely washing around him and over him. Running would do him no good, even if he did, he couldant leave this room. And what else would help? Running around like a mad man, trying to avoid something that is everywhere.  
That is what scares him, that he can't escape. But the thought has no lodged in his mind and he can't get rid of it, can't push it away. He just has to wait until this phase is over. Something he had maybe expected to be used to by now. But being...tortured like this never gets any easier. Shinji just squirms, his eyes tight shut now. The wind from the hot stream is whipping through his hair and coiling around his body. It literally comes in waves, surrounding all of him, snaking up his back and dancing down his legs.  
He wouldn't be able to see even if he had his eyes open, the steam growing so thick he couldn't see Rei, even though he is standing only a few feet from him. The steam has gotten that thick, thick as a winters mist. If only it was that cold.  
Just as soon as the steam clouds had started, they stopped, the hot moisture fading from around them. As it clears, they see that the door is starting to open. With a shared glance of reluctance, they both move into the next room.  
The next room is the same as the last, just as plain, just as formless. If Shinji hadn't heard the door closing behind them he might have been convinced they hadn't gone anywhere, had just stayed exactly where they were. So what was the point of this room..is the point of this room. Shinji has to work to stay focused, he shakes his head. Why have they been brought here? It doesn't make any sense, he had expected some difference, something to give ideas or clues to its purpose. But nothing, nothing seems different. And maybe that is a good thing in a way, not giving him anything else to worry about. Shinji glances to see if Rei is still with him. He hadn't really thought she would have gone anywhere, but he is as much checking if she is okay. She is taking this with her usual calm grace he thinks even as he blushes again from seeing her naked body, delicate drops of water clinging to her skin, gliding down over her breasts and nipples, clinging to her creamy silky thighs.   
Now again, Shinji is made very aware of how tight and close his speedo is, the white material hugging his most intimate place. That means he is very glad that he feels more than a little..unsettled. It at least is helping to control any more..embarrassing reactions he might be feeling, because he really would have no way to hide it, at least not one that wouldn't look too obvious.

The door finally slamming closed with a metallic clang draws him out of his thoughts, as does a series of similar noises now coming from all around them. Almost like a series of doors opening in quick succession. What that means he soon finds out, two valves on either side of the room snapping open, water gushing out from them.  
Shinji doesn't even have the time to cry out in surprise before the water laps around his ankles and is rising very fast, the warm liquid rushing higher and higher. Over his calves and knees, swirling around his thighs and hips then sweeping over his speedo. It doesn't slow as it reaches his torso and only now does he start to get a little worried.  
They have to stop it, right? They cant be letting this go much further..that panicked thought in is his head. Which is where he is worrying the water will go. And not stop there either. Terror is gripping him, trying not to think about that. But that is impossible, the water rushing up over his neck and then his mouth. He was just able to draw in one deep breath before he was totally submerged.Oddly, he finds himself starting to float, his body rising up in the water as he is buoyed up. He flounders for a few seconds more, his eyes screwed shut from the shock, maybe a good thing. The water has an odd taste, almost chemical from the little he can feel on his lips.  
Instinct wants to kick in, to help himself float and rise to the top of the room or pool as it now is. But he can't focus, can't concentrate. All the logical thoughts in his head locked away from him.  
Rei had been as surprised as Shinji even if she hadn't dropped as much into fright as the other pilot. She is much calmer, keeping a rein on her emotions. This is scary but she controls it. They are not going to allow this to go too far, to let this become dangerous. But she is more worried for Shinji again, knowing how he is likely to be taking this.  
She hopes that her being with him will help him to relax, one hand lightly resting on his shoulder as she swims over, kicking water lightly. It doesn't seem to be helping, Shinji turning towards her slowly, his face still looking worried. She doesn't know what she can do, just hoping the room drains soon. This is starting to get a little uncomfortable even to her. She isn't sure how long Shinji can hold his breath. Suddenly as she thinks about it, she realizes something..this water..the smell. She has smelt it before..well, sort of..if you overlook the chemical smell...is smells like LCL..  
This prompts a bold move on Rei's part..she takes a breath..it feels weird but she finds she can breath, the liquid oxygenating her blood quickly. One look at Shinji is enough for him to follow her lead, although he doesn't have much choice.  
Shinji took a gasping breath like the first time he had been in a Eva..it feels the same..like he is going to hurl. The taste in his mouth and nose doesn't help, his stomach lurching and heaving. Only with great force of will does he keep from throwing up. Rei helps with that, her touch helping to calm and sooth him. As does the fact that he can breath. Taste of this liquid solution aside, he much prefers that to the alternative.   
Rei is breathing more easily, but not enjoying it any more than Shinji. She just makes sure to stay with him until this...this cleaning is done. There really can be no other reason for it. 

The time for thinking is done, the room draining as quickly as it had filled, no more quickly, they really have no warning before the same vents snap open, the water rushing out the way it came in, leaving the two pilots sprawled on the floor, gasping and spluttering. Rei is the first to clinch back to er feet, helping Shinji to stand a few seconds later. They both watch the door open and move towards it quickly. While they are not too eager to find out what comes next, they do want to get this over with as soon as possible.  
The next room comes as much of a surprise as the first had been. But also the opposite. The room is quickly filled with steam as soon as the door shuts after them. Not hot steam but cold..very cold. Which might have been welcome before, after the hot steam, but not now. They too pilots are wrapped in the freezing mist, shivering uncontrollably. Like the hot steam this quickly became unbearable as well, building to a level they could not stand. Or didn't want to stand. Shinji most of all wanted this to be over. The novelty of it had quickly warn off, not that their had been much of that either. The whole place, the whole event and experience has not been a good one. Without Rei being here, it might almost have been torture.  
But she stays with him, she could have done anything else, worried about herself, tried to keep herself warm, anything. But she stayed with him, doing what she could to help. At least, that was the way he read it. He would ask, would try to speak, but with his teeth chattering so loudly he couldn't get a word out. So they just have to stand together, huddling for what warmth they can. Shinji is finding that he doesn't worry so much about Being with Rei right now, his concerns forgotten. Let anyone see, he doesn't care. Cannot care at the moment. With the water still clinging to his skin, he actually feels cooler, colder even. The change in temperature hadn't been that drastic..to start with. He could have taken that. But now he is starting to feel it more and more.  
Rei's warmth is starting to fade, she is obviously feeling the effects of the cold mist surrounding them both. Unlike the warm steam, neither of them can see, it is that much thicker, like mist, all details of the room around them obscured. Neither of them can see the walls or anything around them. Time has slipped away too, neither of them focused on that. They have both given up thinking like that. What good has it done, what good has any of this done? Nothing they have wanted or thought has come true yet. So they just have no choice but to try and hang on.  
Rei has been thinking the same, all her thoughts focused on Shinji, more caring about him than trying to ignore her own feelings. Not to say that isn't helping a little, helping her to deal with what she feels. She may not have said but this has been torture for her as much as for Shinji. She has taken longer to get to that thought but him, and more reluctant to think it. She is a pilot and this is her duty. But she is starting to doubt that now. Why should she keep doing this? Her own feelings aside, it is bringing just pain to Shinji.  
Before she can answer that question, it is time to move on again. The room clearing of the steam and letting them see the door opening again, the hiss cutting through the silence. They both share a glance that says the same thing, they must move on. They really have no choice. Rei takes the lead, a silent direction and sign that she wants to protect Shinji, to make him feel safer to follow her.   
This next room looks like all the others, leaving Rei and Shinji with no clue as what will happen next. The answer comes as the room quickly floods with water again, drawing a surprised shout from Shinji. He has barely made it to Rei's side before the water washes up over his head again, taking a mouthful of the water before he breathed naturally, or as naturally as someone can breathing through liquid, a very unnatural state for a human being. At least with LCL it hasn't felt like liquid, his mind never giving any thought to the notion the entire entry plug was full of it. Of course, he had always had other things on his mind when piloting, usually to scared to really think about it,  
He just stayed close to Rei in the water, her closeness helping him float comfortably, the pair stating together, holding too each other as they float in this impromptu bath..or whatever it is. Why they had to do it in a room that flooded is beyond him. Still, it is better than being dropped in it, just a little. That doesn't help him relax though. He can't help wondering when this will be over.   
They spend as long in this bath as the last one, the water draining away with the same rapid rush as the vents open. Something feels different this time, both pilots skin tingling as thy climb back to thier feet again, the water dripping over their hair and bodies.  
Again, they have no choice but to move on, both of the sharing the thought that they hope this will be over, but the next room looks the same, another cylindrical tunnel nearly the same as the last. Bit not the same, oh no. There are still vents on this wall and on the ceiling as well, very small and very numerous, covered by small mess grills. At least it looks like no water can come rushing through those, Shinji thinks. He has had enough of being submerged for now. And steamed or misted, that has gotten old too.   
His wish for something different came true, but not in a way he would have wanted. A roaring, rushing sound surrounded them, like jet engine. It was that loud. And hot. Hot air blasting at them like the whole room has been turned into one giant blower..or filled with hundreds of hair dryers.  
Shinji has his eyes shut, the air whipping his hair and making his skin tingle as the water drys. What's wrong with a towel? That is the thought Shinji mutters in his head. This is just extreme..far too extreme. Sure, both pilots are Quickly dried off, no traces of the water left on their bodies. Even their hair is dry, if a bit stiff, Shinji's sticking out all over the place. The rushing air keeps going for another five minutes, hitting them with it until all of them is dry, completely dry, the blowers shutting down one by one.  
Shinji goes first as the door opens. This has to be it now. Why do anything else now they have been dried off. It makes sense, to him anyway. But not too anyone else it seems. The next room has the large vents on the walls and before he can even mutter his shock, the room is flooded with water, much faster than the last time. Had they go slow before to make it less scary? Cause it didn't work. In a matter of seconds Rei and Shinji are submerged, the water rushing over her head and up around them, covering them completely. It is almost becoming..not familiar or comfortable..but tolerable. Just. Now all they can do is wait, Shinji thinks as he drifts closer to Rei, using his legs to propel himself over to her. He would like to be able to talk to her, to say thank you. If it hasn't been for her lessons, he might not be as used to being underwater as he is now. He still doesn't like it, not by a long shot. The very nature of the environment around him unnatural in a lot of ways.  
He clings to the one source of comfort he has here, both emotionally and figuratively. Rei being close is his one tether to...to...somewhere else, somewhere that isn't here. Somewhere nice and safe and where he wasn't being forced to undergo..this. His mind immediately moves to the Nerv training base. He would give anything to be there, to be doing his lessons with a Rei. They maybe were not fun to start with, but he had come to enjoy them. And enjoy being with her, both in ways he hadn't imagined. Could never have dreamed even. So he just hugs her, his mind giving in to that comfort and trying not to think. They stay together until the room drains again and until the water has fully been pulled out. Standing they watch the door open, this time seeing more of the suited figures standing in it. At the silent nods they recieve, Shinji and Rei pad forward, their feet slapping in the water.  
They had both very much hoped they would get to stay together after this. Well, more than hoped. They both wanted that, the quick glance they share says that in deeper ways than words. It doesn't seem like that is going to happen thought, the corridor they are now being led down splitting ahead of them into two paths, each sealed by a heavy door. It doesn't take much to work out they will be going into a different one. But not at the same time.  
Shinji watches as Rei is lead away to one of them, not even having a chance to say anything, not even goodbye. Then he has other things on his mind, things that maybe make him happy that Rei isn't here to see him. Not after what one of the figures says.  
'Remove your speedo.' Shinji blinked, hoping her had heard wrong. And hoping Rei hadn't heard. She might have done, glancing back at him quickly. But he has more immediate worries. 'I...what...' he stammers.  
'You heard me. Remove your speedo.' the figure says coolly, not in a tone of one who will take no for an answer. So he has no choice.  
That doesn't mean he has to like it. His hesitation is clear to see as he slowly pulls the tight test wear away from his body, as slowly as he can working it down his legs. He feels so embarrassed, shamed even, in ways he can't understand. Being naked like this...at least he had been alone for the other sync tests..apart from Rei and Asuka..and even then they had made him wait until they had entered their entry plugs..or tried to. It had mostly been Asuka but Dr. Akagi always overruled her, saying they had no time to waste with this childishness. Asuka had never taken to that well, her anger overriding her hesitation as she always strode to the entry plug first, leaving Shinji to walk besides Rei.  
Even then, she had always stuck beside him as they walked the long walk through the empty room, the promise about the cameras being turned off not meaning much. He wishes he had that small concession here. He can feel dozens of eyes on him as he enters the corridor he is directed to, maybe that being in his mind but he isn't sure.  
At least the room is enclosed, no windows or cameras anywhere. Not that that matters. Shinji knows what this room is, he has seen ones like it before, although never this big. It is a scanner, one designed to detect abnormalities in a subject, screening them for foreign particles, bacteria, or other contaminants that could have been missed by the decon process.   
The scanner is silent, the only sign it is working being the narrow blue lights that work aeoccs the room, moving over his body as the pass back and forth, each one taking a microscopic scan that builds up to a very detailed result of his body. How, he doesn't know. Dr Akagi had explained it once but most of it hand gone over his head.  
At least it doesn't take long, the time he spent in the tunnel being little more than a minute from start to finish. And he quickly moves to the other side and out in less time than that.Here he is in more familiar surroundings, seeing the recognizable shape of the entry plug ahead. Rei is ahead of him, having just started to enter hers, giving him a slight smile before she slips inside. Having no desire to stand out here much longer, Shinji quickly climbs into his.   
Once inside, he fits himself into the seat, locking the control system around him. This still doesn't feel right, not like unit one's entry plug. Something about it just seems off. But is that to do with him...or the synthetic bodies they will be testing. Part of him wants to ask Rei. And he could do that, the pilots are allowed to talk to each other, but usually strictly to do with the test. Any other conversation is forbidden. Something to do with not distracting them from the tests.  
Tests that start now. Nothing very unusual, just testing the connection between the plugs and the test bodies, running through test after test to see if the connection is strong. And to collect data. That is all the seem to do, just collect more and more. Okay, yes, they are testing how the body operates, but again, they just want data from that.   
Shinji has another reason to feel out of sorts here, now wondering who is running this test. Normally, it would be Dr. Akagi..but nothing about this day has been normal so far, but it seems this is the exception to the rule.

Shinji is put through his paces first, the other sim body being used for a baseline synchronization ratio comparison..or something like that. Shinji wasn't really listening, his mind wandering for a few seconds, distracted by the thought of Rei in her plug..naked. He makes to shake it off quickly. It might be noticed on his sync ratio..and even if they didn't, it would be distracting from his tasks.  
Nearly had been in fact. Shinji had been so caught up in the thoughts and feelings and emotions in his head, he had missed Dr Akagi starting to speak. Nothing much maybe, just the first few words, nothing overly important. But he rallies quickly. It's nothing he hasn't done before, just starting to test the movement of the dummy EVA. Just starting small, nothing too hard. It had been when he started, the first time he had done this test not having been so easy. The synch ratio hasn't been so high the first time, issues with the connectivity systems. It has made even moving a finger on the arm like lifting a lead weight, never mind anything else. Had that called an end to the tests..oh no. They had just made them wait, seated in the dark and alone as they constantly tried to restart the system. More than once, he remembered clearly.  
Today seems to be working much better, but not perfectly. He can feel some lag in the arm, something unlike the last test. Which is what Dr Akagi brings up as she speaks.  
'Are you still feeling the issues from the last test?'  
Shinji has to think about that, recalling the sensation, dragging it up from his memory. 'No, this feels different.' last time parts of the Eva's body had felt..disconnected, fuzzy in a way, while the rest had felt perfectly normal. This time, he can feel all the body clearly, just like when he pilot's his Eva for real, but things still seem off, the responses slower than he expects. 'Its..not responding fast enough. I try to lift the arm..and it takes maybe 30 seconds to actually do it.'  
'I see. Try the other arm, if you would.'  
Shinji does so, this one responding a fraction faster but not by much. There is still a gap between what he wants to do and what the Eva does. Even the smallest movement produces the same result. 'Its a little better, but not much.'  
'Very good. Rei, you will try the same now. We have to check if this problem is connected to one plug or both.' Dr Akagi says coldly, her tone having shifted from when she talked to Shinji.   
While he waits for her to do as she is asked, Shinji can't help feeling a sudden swell of anxiety, not surprising given what happened the last time they ran these tests. Of course, there is no reason for that to happen again, but that doesn't stop him being scared. 

This test continued for hours, five hours really. Or he thinks so. It got so hard to keep track of time, having really no way to do that. He more measured time in physical reactions, in his movements. Do this, do that..wait for them to reset the system..or attempt to do so, then run through the same sequence of tests again. With almost predictable results. But Shinji is really just going through the motions, his mind and body totally exhausted. So tired he doesn't even register immediately register that the entry plug is opening, and if is very hard for him to climb out, but he does manage to do so.   
He is so exhausted, he is unable to resist as both he and Rei are lead towards two verticals tubes. Or as more of the suited figures pass him his speedo. He takes it almost on note, slipping it on before he had even thought about it.  
He has only given that a seconds thought before the plastic cubicles sealing quickly after they are both inside. Why he finds out as the tubes are filled with the same liquid as had been used in the decon washes earlier. Which must be what this is. This doesn't last as long the last, the tubes barely being full for a minute before they are drained again. Gratefully Shinji wipes as much of the water from his eyes and hair as he can, a odd smell reaching his nose before the tube starts to fill again. But not with liquid, gas; the pure white clouds rising steadily from the bottom to surround him completely, blocking his view of the room. And starts to make him more sleepy, no, not sleepy. Dizzy, it must be the gas. He tries to make any movement, to press on the glass, but his exhausted arms are even heavier. With a soft sigh, Shinji slips into unconsciousness.  
He is brought awake with a jerk, a bright light snapping him awake. And then more awake as he is strapped to a table. An operating table. Something that doesn't help him relax, but not as much as seeing the figures leaning over him. What he sees scares him more, the figures wearing green scrubs and face masks. Doctors, he cannot help thinking that. That really scares him, what is going to happen? Why are they dressed like they are going to operate on him..they wouldn't do that? 'Wha...what's going on? Where are we? What's going to happen? What are you going to do? ' Shinji mumbles, forcing his mouth to work.

But he gets no answer, one of the figures leaning over him and pressing a mask to his face, a heavy black mask with a thick tube connected to it. He smells the same gas as before, his weakness and dizziness returning even stronger than before. He struggles to stay awake, his head twisting to the side, trying to see something, anything, to focus on. That is when he sees Rei, her nude body strapped to an identical table to him, surrounded by doctors like he is. He tries to attract her attention, but he can't. She lying on the table is the last thing he sees before her blacks out again. Which might be a good thing.


	4. Calmer Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Rei deal with the aftermath of their horrible testing ordeal.

Shinji wakes, having no idea how long he has been asleep. Nor having an idea where he is..not to start with. The light around him is so bright, clear morning sunlight streaming in through the window. And blocking out all he can see around him for a few seconds. The contrast is that bright. But as he blinks a few times, his vision starts to clear. And he can see more of the room around him. His first thought is hospital, and not because of the sights. The smell too says the same thing, and isn't very reassuring. The figure seated next to his bed on the other hand is.  
'Misato.' Shinji says, siting up quickly, maybe too quickly. But the sudden swell of disorientation can't distract from the happiness she feels at seeing her. In fact, he could only be happier to see one person. Rei. She suddenly rises in his mind, her image filing his minds eye and he can't help thinking about her, worrying about her even. He had expected she would be here, in the next room maybe but..wait..that was before he passed out. So, maybe she isn't here now.  
'How are you feeling?' Misato's question cuts across his thoughts. 'I know yesterday couldn't have been much..fun for you. But it really was out of my hands. I tried to do what I could to help..but..'  
'Don't worry about that. I know you did.' Shinji murmurs, not wanting her to feel bad. He knows she would have do everything she could. And while yesterday's tests were...awful..they had helped him get closer to Rei, to feel closer than she had already. Right now he wants to see her, to try and tell her how he feels.  
'Is Rei okay?' Shinji asks softly. 'I mean..is she here..or..'  
'No. She was, but she awoke before you did. Now, you two have a lesson today. So I wanted her to get things ready at the training base. Since you are up, you can get dressed and I can take you down to meet her. Unless you mean to head down there dressed like that.'  
Shinji blushes, the blanket having slipped down his body, revealing that he is still wearing his white Nerv speedo underneath. He is very glad the thin sheet is preserving his modesty, even if it isn't much. Just having Misato here is bad enough as it is, even if she has seen him naked once before.   
He looks up as Misato places the clothes he had been wearing yesterday on the chair in the corner. 'You should take a shower, then we can grab some breakfast. And then I can drive to you the training base, kay?'

The training facility feels empty around Rei, strangely so since it was only ever her and Shinji here. Well, recently, but it does feel empty. That thought has been bothering her while she was setting up for today's lesson. Not that she had much to do, besides trying on her new bikini. She has been worrying more about wearing that in front of him, about how it will look on her. Well, more how Shinji will react when she sees her in it. She wants him to like it, to like her in it. She has never worn anything like this before. And that makes her conflicted about showing it Shinji. But more than that, she wants to see him again.  
Yesterday had been hellish for her, and she suspects it was worse for him. Much worse. She hopes all the hellish things they went through in the name of those tests had left a bad mark on him. She just wishes she could have seen him for a moment this morning, even just briefly. But she couldn't. Her mind now wanders back to when she had awoken;

The first thing she felt had been a sense of disorientation, but she fought that down, keeping her head clear as she looked around her. This was not the same place she had been when she was put to sleep. Something she is privately very pleased about. She still feels groggy, her head muzzy and unfocused. She has no idea of what time it is..if she has been asleep for days or just hours. She does manage to snap out of her daze, noticing something beside her. Well, someone. Misato is standing over her bed, moving closer to the naked blue haired pilot. And she is still naked, most likely she had been brought here like this. No concern for her modesty had been shown yesterday..if it was yesterday.  
Her thoughts and feelings must have shown on her face because Misato spoke softly. 'How are you doing Rei? Are you hurt anywhere? Injured?'  
'I'm fine, Captain Katsuragi.' Rei answers cooly. 'I am fully capable of performing my duties.'  
'That's not what..l'm sorry for what happened yesterday, what you and Shinji had to go through. I tried to argue against it with Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuke but my orders were clear. So I really had no more choice than you. I know that doesn't make it any easier. I'm sorry.' she pauses for a second, that pause making Rei look up. 'I...did all I could for you, to try and make things easier for you both. Like in the isolation room, I ordered the cameras to be turned off. I wanted you two to have a little privacy..I know it wasn't much but..'  
Rei nods, mostly to herself. That is just like Misato, she and Shinji have been the only two apart from Gendo to show any concern for her feelings. So she must understand what a nightmare it had been for them. For her and...Shinji. Rei is suddenly hit with a pang on guilt, for not having thought of him sooner. But her mind had been so groggy and dazed, not that that makes her feel any better.   
'Shinji..please, where is he?' Rei bursts out, surprised to hear the emotion outpouring in her voice, to hear the vocalization of the sudden worry and pain she feels not knowing. 'Please, tell me where he is."  
'Shhh.' Misato soothes, taking a step closer. 'He's fine, no injuries or anything like that. He's here, in another part of the facility, still sleeping off the gas. He's fine.' Misato repeated.

'Are...are you sure?' Rei whispers, her voice choked with heavy emotion that she doesn't normally show, emotion she cannot hold back. No matter how much she tries. And she isn't really trying, she is beyond trying. 'I mean..your really sure? After...everything...I mean..it must have been.

'He's fine.' Misato repeats earnestly. 'I promise. Now, I have your clothes here.' she glances over at the chair in the corner of the room. 'If you want to get dressed, I'll send some breakfast up to you and we can head down to the training facility together.'

'The..training facility?' Rei asks surprised. Privately she had hoped that maybe she might get to spend more time today with Shinji but she had hoped to do it here, to see him before she left to make sure he is okay. 'Can't I just see Shinji before I go..I would like to see if he is...'

Misato cuts her off with a soft shake of her head, her face forming into a regretful and tight lipped smile. 'Im sorry. Shinji is still sleeping and I need him to recover from yesterday. He really does need his rest. And I can't take the chance that any unusual interaction between you two gets noticed by the higher ups in Nerv. I just can't.'  
'But...can't I just..see him for a minute?' Rei surprises her by saying that, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. If she could have just stopped and thought, she would have been amazed. Amazed at herself. Misato is her commander, her senior officer. Which makes this an order..and she had never ignored an order before. So, why now?

She pushes that thought away, standing and slipping out of the bed. Her nudity is of no concern to her, the young girl padding across the room and fishing around in the pile of clothes for her underwear. She finds her panties first, pulling them out to clasp them in her hand while the other hand digs around for her bra. Having found it she dresses quickly, her thoughts still consumed by Shinji. 

She wants to see him so badly, to just be with him and check on him and see that he is alright with her own eyes. Even so much that she is almost willing to just ignore Misato and see him anyway. But she can't do that. Misato is right, he needs his rest. And she couldn't forgive herself if she made him sick.

Misato must have been following her thoughts somehow, or it seemed like it. She chimed in just as those thoughts finished running through her head. 'I know you are worried about him but try not to be. He will be fine. As soon as he wakes and eats, I'll personally bring him down to the training facility.'

Misato said no more, leaving Rei with her thoughts. Thoughts that had started up as she left. She does want to see Shinji again, right now. Thoughts she can't shake as she makes her way to the cafeteria, not wanting to wait to eat. The sooner she does, the sooner she can get out of this place. And see him, apologize to him for not being able to be there with him yesterday. That is what she would say to him now if she could, apologizing right here and now, for everything that happened. She cannot help her throat tightening, tears welling up in her eyes. And that she could do nothing and maybe there she has hit the very heart of it. It was her helplessness that bothered her, still bothers her. But she can't do that, can't change that. But she can change today, to make it as special as she can. 

'You wont feel any pain today, Shinji.' Rei promises softly to the empty air.

Which brings her to now, right now, Misato had been true to her word, driving her straight to the training facility. Even if she didn't stay long, wanting to get back to the hospital to be there when Shinji awakes. And that left Rei alone with her thoughts. Thoughts she didng want to dwell on, so she put on her bikini and made her way to the pool.

Shinji is still a little sluggish, his body feeling oddly tired, maybe an effect of what they gassed him with yesterday. Or an effect of the events of that day, events he really doesn't want to think about. Of course, it could just be the effects of the warm car that are making him drowsy.

So drowsy that he doesn't even noticed they have arrived. Not till Misato places a hand on his shoulder..only then does he realise they have stopped.

'We're here, Shinji. Rei should be inside. I wish I could stay but..you'll be fine.' Misato says.

Shinji nods and climbs out of the car. 'Thanks for everything, Misato.'

'Goodbye Shinji. Say hi to Rei for me.' Misato says with a grin, putting the car into gear and pulling away.

Not having any other idea what to do, and caught by his sudden desire to see Rei again, Shinji quickly enters the training base, following a path that has become almost second nature. He doesn't even have to think as he follows it, the surroundings feeling more...familiar. The emptiness of this place have stopped bothering him as much as they did. Beside, it isn't really empty.

The pool area is not, Shinji's eyes falling on Rei as soon as he enters, a great emotion swelling in his heart. She is alright. He had trusted Misato but seeing her with his own eyes is much different.

One look into her's tell him she feels the same. Even as she turns from this distance, he can see that. Her eyes mirror the same emotion he feels, making words unnessesary. That doesn't stop him speaking them, his tongue loosened by relief. 'Rei..are you okay? Misato said you were but..but I.'

'I know.' Rei stands slowly, water dripping down her legs from where she had been kicking them in the water. 'I feel the same..and...' she pauses as if she wants to say more but feels she can't..'We should get started and you need to get changed.'

Shinji started, he hadn't thought about that. 'Ermm..Rei..I..I can't..I don't have my..' he swallows nervously. 'my..speedo..it was damaged yesterday..I didn't have the chance to get a new one..so..'

'I did...well. Captain Katsuragi did. She gave me a new one for me to give to you.' Rei mutters, passing over the small sturdy bag she had been carrying.

'She did...well, thank you.' Shinji replies gratefully, having been worried he wouldn't get to spend this time with Rei. 'Ill see you in a few minutes'

He was glad of the relative privacy of the changing room, breathing a sigh of relief after the door closes. He doesn't know why he is so embarrassed, it wasn't like Rei was going to follow him in. But the idea of changing with her around makes him feel slightly..squirmy, embarrassed even. Even after all they have been through.

Those thoughts are still clinging to his mind as he opens the bag, pulling out the swimsuit inside. His eyes widen as soon as he sees it, his mouth opening and closing silently.  
His voice might be silent but his mind isn't, his thoughts suddenly running at a hundred miles an hour, almost talking with himself.

Misato had given him this; that is the thought he keeps coming back to, she had wanted him to wear THIS? This...this...he trails off, drawing his eyes back to it. It is much like the one he wore yesterday but seemingly smaller. Much smaller he worries as he quickly undressed.

His fears are confirmed, the speedo not much smaller but a lot smaller. Not just tighter, uncomfortably tight around his hips and waist, squeezing and hugging him very tightly. But smaller too, not just in size but the area it covers, or doesn't cover might be a more apt description.

It doesn't just ride up on his hips and legs, it also is less covering on his cheeks, leaving much more of him exposed to anyone looking, barely actually covering the curve of his cheeks, leaving the bottom of his butt bare. Not that exposed maybe compared with other things he could be wearing 

Never mind how uneasy he feels about this, about wearing this new and very revealing swimsuit, he cannot stay in here. He has to go outside, back out to Rei. He does just that, walking back out to the pool to wait. And he doesn't have to wait long, footsteps behind him announcing Rei's return. Part of Shinji thought he couldn't be more surprised than when he had seen the speedo she had handed to him. But looking at Rei now, he finds that idea smashed to pieces. 

If he thought the swimsuit he is wearing is small, that is only because he hadn't seen what she is wearing now. It is about as far apart from what she had worn in their previous lessons as it is possible to be, both in terms of color and design. He has never seen her wearing anything like this..anyone wearing anything like this. And if just being Rei makes the whole thing more emotional, more charged and fraught. The bikini is so..skimpy. He has no other word for it. Small just wouldn't do it justice. It's not just small, but very very revealing as well. Shinji gulps and swallows, his throat dry. He can see all of her, nearly all of her. More than just her stomach, but her breasts too. They are barely covered by the thin material, leaving very little to the imagination. But reality is more powerful than imagination right now. Shinji just cannot pull his eyes away. And neither can Rei.

Unknown to Shinji, her thoughts are mirroring his, mirroring them very closely. And yet going further. She finds her breath catching in her throat, sticking each time she tries or take a breath, making it very hard to breathe. Her eyes cannot leave him, she cannot bare to make her face turn away from him for even a second, not with him wearing so little. It takes all her self-control to not throw her arms around him and kiss him to her heart's content, lips to lips and body to body. Even then, it is hard. Her control being tested every second, her pulse pounding in her head. She tries to speak but her sudden breathlessness makes that very difficult. This gives Shinji a chance to speak in her place, clearly having been able to get over his shock faster than she did. Or else his words are fueled by his shock.

'I...Rei...what...your...what happened to your old swimsuit...weren't you going to wear it today..I mean..you usually do you see..and I thought...well..that you might still...might be going to..wear it I mean...not that I mind of you don't..no..I didn't mean that...I just don't..know why?' he finishes breathlessly. Rei cannot believe he managed to say all of that in one go. 

She just manages to keep her composure but even then she has to swallow a few times before she can get her words out. 'It was getting worn out. So I decided to get another one. Now, we really should get started. We will be practicing diving today.'

Shinji had been very nervous when she said that, this being the one part of the lessons he has dreaded even more than being submerged. Heights he doesn't like, as much as depths. And this is combining the two of them in one. So it is understandable that he isn't very wild about this and relieved that Rei had offered to demonstrate the dives they were going to learn before he actually had to practice them. 

Also luckily it wasn't anything too complicated, but it still seemed very complex to him. If he had looked at it from outside, he would have been able to see that she was just showing him the basics, how to dive more than any specific dives. But he was starting to pick up some of those basics just by watching. He had somehow been imagining something more..athletic. Something involving more flips and twists or things like that. So you can imagine his relief as she just did a simple dive, only a short leap off the diving board on the edge of the pool, her body arcing straight with her hands cutting through the water ahead of her to clear a path. Now that he sees this, it makes sense to him. 

It's almost like she is diving out of an entry plug. Which, after all, is what this training is all about. But that wasn't what his mind focuses on right now, his eyes drawn to her body, more watching how she moves. He knew she was a graceful swimmer but this...this is something more, something bigger than graceful. The word just doesn't seem right even if he doesn't know the right word to use at this moment, any other words falling short of what he is trying to say.

Those feelings and thoughts continue as she moves back to the board, her arms easily carrying her to the ladder. With barely a splash she climbs out, her hair and body dripping with water that runs over her curves most alluringly.

His eyes linger long on her body, not pulling away while at the very same time, worried about her catching him. Okay yes, she hadn't seemed to mind him starring at her when he had first seen her in her new bikini. And she had been doing her fair share of staring too and..

How can he keep thinking like this? How much conflicting thoughts and feelings and worries can one mind hold before it can't take anymore? Shouldn't he have been able to work through some of them of move on from them or at the very least have some drive others out of his head. But no, they don't. They just seem to keep building up on him, in him. Thought after thought after thought pilling up on top of each other, stacking higher and higher. And that leaves him with no way to try to sort them out, all of them tangled together like a huge mass of string leaving him with no idea where it starts and where it ends, 

He can't even talk about it with anyone, how can he? Even if he felt that he could confide these worries in someone, how could they make sense of them when he can't even properly explain them himself?

Rei had dived again while he had been thinking, the splash bringing him back to now. His head raises with a snap, looking to the ripples and fading splash where she had landed. Then drawn to where she emerges from the water, wiping a hand over her head and brushing her hair out of her eyes. If he didn't know better, he would say she was happy, the smile of her face on a radiant joy. And maybe it is. This is an unguarded moment for her, a moment when she is truely alone. Well, alone apart from him. And maybe this is a moment where she can show what she truely feels.

Shinji is brought out of his thoughts by Rei calling his name, blinking a few times to cover his confusion. And to not make it obvious that he is staring again as she climbs out of the pool. 

'Shinji..do you want to have a try?'

'Wha..what?' Shinji splutters, momentarily flustered, uncertain what she means. She can't mean..no, that's being silly,

'Diving,' Rei prompts softly, 'I wanted to see if you wanted a go. I can talk you through it.

'Oh..okay.' Shinji breathes a sigh of relied mixed with odd disappointment.

Disappointment he shakes of as he stands. It is his legs that are shaking as he climbs and moves towards the board. At least, that was where he expected to be lead. But instead Rei guided him towards the trampoline he had caught a glimpse of earlier but not payed much attention too. 

The purpose for which he quickly finds out as he climbs onto it, well is helped onto it by Rei. He was more than a little wobbly to start with, most likely the sudden change from solid floor to...not solid. At least he can walk towards rhe centre of it without losing his balance, but it is a hard thing. If not for Rei supporting his arms, he would likely have toppled over already. The symbolism of this is not lost on him, even if he cannot think about that properly yet. He is distracted by Rei speaking up again.

'Now, just bend your knees, let the trampoline do the work.' Rei nods slowly as he does just that. The movement feels odd, but not scary. This must have been the way she started off her dives on the board. Now he kinda wishes he had payed more attention but it doesn't seem to matter because Rei is starting from scratch anyway. 

It seems she had been right, he doesn't have to do very much at all, the motion she is teaching him requiring very little effort. Of course, while this seems easy enough, launching himself off that board will be quite another. All he can do here is just leap off it to land on the ground in front of it. For reasons he doesn't need to make obvious, he cannot leap from it and flip over like Rei had done. Not without cracking his head at any rate. 

They work through this a couple of time, Shinji growing more confidant with each attempt. Not perfect, not by any means. More than once he stumbles upon landing. On the plus side, that won't be an issue. Which isn't to say there won't be issues when they start. Which is going to be now, it seems.

Just a nod from Rei was enough, her hand brushing down his arm and sending tingles through him. Tingles that lingered as she lead him over to the diving board. Shinji swallows as he sees it. Okay it isn't that high but it is high enough. Rei directs him to stand onto the edge, then walks back to enter the pool.

'Now..just do as I did.' Rei calls out softly,

'Yes, that would mean I knew what you did.' Shinji thinks, but decides to try anyway. Taking a deep breath, he bends his knees and launches himself from the board. Far too fast, his first dive more of a tumble.

He hits the water with an inelegant splash, all sense of direction lost. At least for a second. Something of Rei's lessons must be sinking in because before he can think about it, he is kicking towards the surface, breaking through it with a splash. He gets an encouraging smile from Rei, which makes his heart soar as he heads back towards the board.

His next dive is just as uncoordinated, and his third not much better. But with little tips from Rei he starts to improve. Not just improve, but even enjoy it, just a little. He is finding he is more eager each time to climb up onto the board. And with that eagerness comes confidant.

With each dive, he gets better, little by little.baby steps maybe but steps forward none the less. He has gotten used to the splash of the water, the shock of the impact that had been the thing he had most been scared of. And that really wasn't so bad. It was just a case of expecting it, of knowing what to expect and dealing with it. Okay, maybe he wasn't anywhere near as good as Rei but considering this was his first day at doing this, he wasn't at all upset with how he was doing.

Could he have imagined how it would have boosted his spirits if he knew that Rei was feeling the same, was almost overwhelmed with pride for him. For how he was willing to improve and practice something he didnt like. While she may have not been able to put it in those words exactly, she knew that part of the the reason for his efforts was because of her, because she comforted him and helped him do things he believed he could not. That was the effect she had on him.

And she had no idea how much he was starting to enjoy it. Or how he was disappointed when it ended. But end it must. They had other things to practice, to run through the swimming exercises they had been doing together.

The rest of the session was spent going over the things they had done previously, working on the basics like surface swimming. Rei didn't really want to tire Shinji out. The diving had been new to him and would have been exhausting, as would the events of yesterday. It all keeps coming back to that doesn't it, to the terrible things they went through that she cannot shake. 

She does as good a job of that as she can, Rei moving to join Shinji who has taken a seat on the edge of pool, his legs dangling in the water, still breathing heavily. She can see how tired he is and she is even more proud of him for that. Instantly proud of him for all he has done.

'Shinji, you've been doing very well. More than well. You've been improving so much.' That though seems to have found its ways to her mouth. And while she may not have expected to say it, she is pleased that she did. What else she didn't expect was what Shinji said next.

'Because of you.' Shinji whispers. Yes, those first three words were spoken quietly, hesitantly. But now that he has said that, his hesitation seems to have vanished. And more words come. 'Your a really good teacher, Rei. I wouldn't be half as good without you. Not even close. You..you helped me come so far, to do so much I though I couldn't do. To come through things I never could have done.'

Shinji pauses, thinking on what he just said. He meant the lessons of course. But as he thinks, he realizes he means more than that. And he has to say that too. 'Not just with everything we have done here, all you have taught me to do, but with everything that happened yesterday. I..really wouldn't have made it through that without you.'

Shinji watched Rei closely, watching for any reaction to what he said. Whatever he had expected her to do or say, it wasn't this. Just for a second he wasn't sure how she would react, then he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes. Tears that may have started off as a few but are soon rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Or he thinks they are..he doesn't get more than a quick look at her before she stands anc turns away, hiding her head in her hands, maybe hiding her tears. Then he is sure she is; her body shaking. And as much as she tries, she can't completely muffle her sobs.

Shinji hesitates for a second, the longest second of his life, but only for a second. Then he stands too, moving towards her. 'It..it's okay, Rei.' Shinji whispers. 'Its okay. That's all done now. And I'm here. It's okay.'

Shinji had no idea what his words would do, but had not expected what happened, Retaking her into a hug before he can even think about it. It was no thought at all, no need for him to hesitate. It just feels natural in that moment, the right thing to do. So he returns it, not really noticing how close her scantily clad body is to his. Right now, he is more concerned about how she feels.

He has just been about to speak before Rei sobs one last sob, then speaks up herself, her voice choked and thick. 'It's not okay...it...it was terrible. You..you don't know but I've been through things like that for as long as I can remember. But what made it worse was that you were going through that too. It happening to me I could of taken..but you..knowing it was you..knowing what you were going through and knowing I couldn't stop it..that..it was like a nightmare. It was..I wanted to be with you... Rei had been sobbing the whole while she was speaking, taking deep breathes before she could continue.

'You...you were.' Shinji mutters in a chocked voice.

'No..not for all of it. I wanted to be with you through all of it...not just...the dark room. But..I couldn't...that just made it worse...knowing you were going through it alone.'

Shinji felt himself starting to tear up as well, the naked emotion in her voice breaking him down too. He can't stop himself crying any more than Rei can. Tears unashamedly run down his face, tears he can't stop now. 'I..I..felt the same...wanted to..be with you too..'

That is all Shinji can choke out before his tears overwhelm him, racking him with huge sobs. Sobs that last until Rei caresses his cheek. That helps drag him out of his tears but they don't separate, just staying and embracing, taking great comfort in being that close to each other in this private way. Until that is Rei meets Shinji's gaze, their eyes meeting slowly. 'Could...we do that..thing we did during the last lesson?'

Shinji has to think about that, then understanding what she means. He nods slowly. 'Yes.'

That word is enough. It is hard to tell who started the kiss but they are both quickly enjoying it. And not just the kiss, their hands roaming over the other's body, feeling more than they could last time. The fact that they are wearing much less now makes it much more arousing, the full amount of skin on skin making both of them tremble, ripples of shared pleasure filling their bodies. It is not just the smaller nature of his speedo but of her bikini too, the small item of swimwear allowing him to reach the areas of her body he would most like to reach, his fingers moving up and along her breasts or down over her back, every touch is electric to him.

And to her too, if the way her cheeks are flushed is any indication. 'Are you feeling better?' Shinji asks, moving back to look at her.

'Yes.' Rei whispers softly.

'Lets get something to eat.' Shinji says, moving to walk beside her as they head out of the pool still dressed in their bathing suits.

Shinji had been distracted while he cooked, not terrible but enough that his mind kept wondering when he had nothing to do. He couldn't help thinking about what he said to her. Or what he didn't say. Well, not really. If only it were that simple. He isn't sure if he said too much. Or not enough. He knows that he wanted to say more, he really did. But one last little bit of doubt remains, one little worry that maybe he shouldn't say.

Those doubts remain while they eat, nothing but normal, easy conversion passing between them. Not that they have forgotten the events of yesterday, but want to move past them. Shinji manages to keep that conversation going despite all that, losing himself in it until they have finished eating.

Shinji cleared away the plates, surprised now how easy it had felt to eat dressed like this. Okay he and Rei had been spending a lot of time together in their bathing suits recently but he hadn't expected to feel this comfortable with it. Maybe it had something to do with the events of yesterday and...no, he doesn't want to think about that.

That is when a crazy idea pops into his head, one that might help Rei forget about the things that are still bothering her. If only he has the courage to say it. Oddly he gets that courage, one look at Rei driving away his doubts. He feels that now he can say this, that he can say what he thinks.

'Hey..Rei.' Shinji swallows, taking one deep breath as Rei looks around at him, her eyes watching him curiously. That alone is enough to make him hesitate, only the kind and concerned look in her eyes gives him the strength to go on.

'Yes, Shinji.' Rei asks, her voice doing the same thing but more powerfully.

'I was thinking, would you like to take a bath? I mean, I could run one for you?'

'Id love too. But could we take one..together?'

Shinji cannot believe what he heard, his mind wrapped in a firestorm of emotion, nearly consumed by it. But that doesn't stop him repling, he knows what he wants to say. And that is out of his mouth before he can think about it.

'You..mean that? I'd love too.' Shinji grins and blushes.

The washroom is quiet, the only sound being the splash of water as Shinji settles into the bath, sinking up to his chest with a sigh. The warm water already helping him relax, so much so that he almost misses the door opening again until he catches sight of a flash of movement.

'R..Rei..' Shinji stammers, his eyes locked on the blue haired girl wrapped in nothing but a towel. 

'Ca..can I join you?' Rei whispers shyly. 'I..don't want to be alone.' 

Shinji just nods, the blushes, his eyes drawn to where the towel has just slipped away from her body, revealing a tantalizing view of her creamy skin topped by a lush pink nipple. Rei seems to hesitate, maybe wondering why he is blushing. The does the same as she grabs at the towel quickly.

Shinji and Rei are now both seated in the bath, trying to relax and not stare at the other.  
Shinji is feeling that more than Rei. He doesn't look away even as Rei glances at him, meeting her nervous smile with one of his own. A smile that grows more nervous as she smiles back. And even more as she speaks.

'Would..you like me to wash your back?' Rei mumurs.

Shinji is totally shocked, but not enough to stop him speaking. 'You mean it..I mean, sure. That would be great.' that is more surprising, that he could say that without any hesitation or any apparent nerves. He wanted this, wanted to share this moment with Rei.

Rei is the first out of the water and Shinji follows quickly, letting Rei lead him to the low stool by the shower head. He blushes more, sitting down as Rei sits behind him, her hands touching his back, feeling really good on his skin. He just relaxes as goes with it, a little too aware of the towel over his waist, being that is all he is wearing. And how his reaction is growing underneath it.

A reaction Rei notices, must have noticed. Before Shinji can stop her, she is kneeling in front of him, her hand toying with the towel. 'You know..I really want to thank you..not just for yesterday, but for everything. You..made me feel so good...so let me make you feel good.'

Shinji is blushing like a light outside a brothel, his cheeks flaring with heat, his eyes following Rei's down as she eases the towel away from his crotch. There, now his erect shaft is on display and he is mortified, until Rei kisses him. That wonderful touch pushes away any worries her had.

The next kiss is even better, her soft lips brushing his head, then more deeply. She teases him, her lips dancing over his smooth tip, drawing short moans from him. Part of him cannot believe this, the rest of him just wants to enjoy it. And he is enjoying it.

This is new to him, completely new. And he had no idea what to expect. But compared with recent events, this is a good unexpected. Her mouth kissed him once more, then took all of him into her mouth. He groaned, the sensation driving him wild, her mouth tight around him.

His body goes limp, relaxing and trembling with desire. All of him, he feels the ripples up and down his body. He had never thought about being like this with anyone, not anything more than wild thoughts. But now it is happening, really happening. To him. And with Rei, no less. That just makes it more special.

A special feeling that he wants to share with her, his hand touching her head, hesitantly at first, then more boldly. That is his way of bringing them closer, of making sure they share this. And letting her know she can continue. He really couldn't tell her to stop, her mouth driving away all resistance to this.

Rei seems to be enjoying this as much as him, her eyes speaking volumes. As much as her soft sighs. He thought she was just breathing but now it sounds more than that. He mouth slurps and sucks his shaft, drawing up and down his length softly, building this soft blow job. She is getting aroused too, he can see that. More than see it, he knows it. She feels the same about it as he does. Is this how this feels to everyone?

He just doesn't know. And doesn't want to think. He has masturbated before, and he knows how that feels. And can feel his orgasm coming, Rei is going to make him orgasm. He gasps, nearly cumming right then. Only Rei pulling back stops him, her hand softly stroking his shaft.

'Did I..do something wrong?' Rei asks, her hand still stroking him even as she talks. That does make it much harder for him to reply but somehow he manages if. Somehow.

'N..no..this..just...no one..has...before...Ohhh...don't stop...*  
Rei grins shyly, taking him quickly back into her mouth and resuming sucking. His moans quickly build again and he can't believe that Rei can make him feel this good. That thought just lasts a second and then it is all driven away again. That is the odd thing. He had done this to help her relax and now she is doing the same. But it seems to be relaxing her as well. It is reason, the only reason it can be is that it must be bringing them closer.

It certainly is bringing him closer, and not just because of his approaching orgasm. But because he is feeling closer to her. This has pushed away his last reluctance and nerves, bringing him fully closer to trusting Rei. And why should he not? Not just because she trusts hi enough to know that this is what he wants but that he trusts her to do this. 

Shinji bucks his hips, pleasure rippling through him and filing him with such bliss that he has never felt before. But gently,he doesn't want tot throw her off or distract her. And moving might just do that, she has a real rhythm going. A rhythm he is caught up in. And cannot stop.

Shinji really can't stop, his body too far gone. And he almost doesn't care. Shinji feels his whole body tense, and then he is cumming. The leap into his first shared orgasm surprised him and then he could do nothing but enjoy it. And he did. So did Rei. He had worried she might be suddenly disturbed. But she kept sucking and slurping and drinking all of his seed.

Only when she has stopped and pulled off does he notice that she is seeming a bit wobbly.  
More than a little, now that he looks closer. Not just wobble, her body actually swaying. Time seems to stretch to a long second, Shinji watching her with more than a little hesitation. Why does he feel so hesitant? He doesn't know but it doesn't last long. Concern for Rei sweeps that away and he moves. His body presses right up to her back, supporting her as she swoons. He catches a scent of her soft perfume from the closeness, unable to resist taking a deeper sniff. But that doesn't stop him checking on her.

'Rei?' Shinji whispers softly, wiping a hair out of her face, then caressing her cheek. A movement that just feels right, even if he didn't think about it. He really didn't have too. She doesn't respond instantly, not with words. She is still breathing, breathing deeply but not like she is asleep. 'Rei, are you okay?'

He had barely spoken those words when he gets a very quick and near silent answer. Rei sighs softly, her eyes flicking and then cracking open. She blinks like she has just awoken, her voice sounding more confused that sleepy. 

'Shinji..what happened..I felt so hot..and then..' Rei mutters, her eyes blinking a few more times. He gets the feeling she maybe meant more than the heat but can't quite work up the nerve to ask.

'I..don't know.' Shinji replies, more distracted by his worries for her than the closeness of her body. Not that that isn't distracting too. Funny how that can feel so good after what..they just did. But it does somehow.

'Come on, let's get you out of here.' Shinji helps Rei back to her feet, the young woman leaning on him as she staggers out of the bathroom, clearly still unsteady on her feet.

Shinji had brought his towel and speedo with him, but he drops the second to use the first to help dry Rei off. Her doesn't know if that will help but he can't think of much else to do to try to cool her down. At least rhe air out here is cooler, so that will be helping. He could go and get some cold water. But that doesn't seem to be nessesary. She does seem more alert. And that comforts Shinji no end.

With Rei standing better on her own, Shinji grabs his discarded speedo and slips it on. That done he turns back to Rei. 'come on, lets get you back to your room.'

Rei is standing more easily, her head clearer as she lets Shinji help her inside. She is enjoying being this close to him. But she slides away from him just as they are inside.  
'Thank you Shinji. But we should both get some sleep. Good night.'

Guessing she must be feeling as tired as he is, Shinji nods. 'Good night Rei. Sweet dreams.'

Rei might be tired but she still manages to stagger to her bed, dropping down on it naked. As tired as she is, she cannot help noticing how turned on she is too. Her mind is consumed by thoughts of the events of today and Shinji and her normal nocturnal events. So much so that she cannot resist her hand staying down to her sex. On one hand, she is too tired almost to think about it, but on the other she can't ignore her arousal. So she gives into it, letting her mind become consumed by thoughts of Shinji. Her body might be tired but her fingers move with a rapid rhythm, driving her wild with passion. Deep into her sex her fingers slip, her mind filled with erotic fantasy..it's Shinji, he's with her. It's him pleasuring her..or just posing in his speedo..she loves him wearing it..she wants him to lick her and touch her as he wears it, wishing she could have shared him this way in the bathroom. She had been getting so turned on as she sucked him, her body now caught in the spiral of arousal. One she now has to satiate herself. And she feels that could talk a while. She cannot believe how hot she is..her sex is practically leaking. She hasn't even touched herself properly and already her fingers are soaked in her juices. The musky scent of sex fills the air, the heady smell so strong she is surprised Shinji can't smell it himself. That makes Rei blush, suddenly worried if that is true. Or if she can hear him. But on reflection, that doesn't actually worry her. He might hear her and come and see her and then..Rei breaks off that thought, her body thrusting down on the bed as she yanks her fingers away from her sex. She pants heavily, her body filled with a rush of pleasure. She had nearly cum, tingles of her near orgasm teasing her still, urging her on. The thought of Shinji being with her had nearly driven her wild with mad desire, a lust so strong she had never felt the like, so strong she might nearly come without doing anything. And she wants to do something. Her hands resume her fevered stroking, not missing a beat of her pleasure as her sex is filled again.

Pants turn to moans and she can't stop. 'Ye..yes...Shinji..yes...' Rei moans, lost in her erotic fantasy, her fingers plucking a delightful tune on her twanging sex. 'Ohhh..yes...'   
Rei bucks her hips again, her voice stolen as she comes hard. Her orgasm trails on four minutes that seem to be hours, her pulse pounding in her head. But she is still hot, her body screaming for more, her moans echoing long into the night as one orgasm builds to another.

Shinji has no idea how he made it to his room, his mind not really concentrating on that. Or on making it too his bed either. He is just lying on it, disorientated. Had he fallen asleep? He can't remember. He is still wearing his speedo so he clearly hadn't had the time to change since he'd left Rei. Rei..that thought was like a dam shattering in his mind. His mind is suddenly paralyzed, unable to do anything more than think off her. His beautiful blue haired angel. And more by the feeling of her lips and body against his. He would have almost thought it was a dream except he is sure it happened. How he is going to get to sleep now he has no idea.


	5. The Dinner Before the Srorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Rei's bond grows as Misato takes them out to dinner.

Pffffst..that sweet sound echoes in Misato's ears. Just before her usual jubilant cry echoes through the kitchen. 'YEEEHAAAA.' Misato slams the can down on the table. Is there any sweeter sound? She has said it many times, much to Shinji's chagrin, but is there a better way to start a new day? Keep your coffee or tea, just give her a cold beer and she is ready to take on the world. Or take it on in a better frame of mind anyway. No matter what she has said to Shinji in the past about tradition and all that gaff, it helps her to relax. Even if just a little. 

And right now, she feels the need to relax. Her sleep had been..disturbed last night. And that is putting it mildly. She had tossed and turned for too long really, only getting off to sleep around 2am. It wasn't hard to find the cause of her anxiety. It was guilt. She had been there during those hellish tests Rei and Shinji had been forced to undergo. And even if she couldn't have done anything, part of her conscience nags at her. A part that no matter of rational thought could silence.

She had almost been having an argument with herself last night, her mind sending thoughts bouncing around in her head. One minute trying to reassure herself, then blaming herself the next. It was most likely because of that she had managed to get any sleep, the constant war of words exhausting her until she had no choice but to slip into an unending black well. A black well that had clung to her even as she awake, her head feeling muzzy and heavy as she staggered from her bed. Shinji was still sleeping it seemed, the door to him room closed and all silent on the other side.

So she padded into the kitchen and then to the fridge, which brings us back to now. She sighed. She would give anything to make it up to them, wishing she could think of something to make it better. But what could make up for the way they were treated.

Treated...treat..those words hover around her as she sips her beer. That might work.  
She could treat them, treat them to something special. She slapped her beer down on the table, an idea hitting her. A meal. It's perfect, she could invite them out for a meal. The perfect way to help them forget. And spend time with each other outside of Nerv or school. Of course, she would bring Kaji..she had been missing him. More than she cared to admit.

She is disturbed from her thoughts suddenly, hearing a soft footstep behind her that can only be Shinji. Then again, it couldn't be PenPen or Asuka. Perhaps he hadn't been as asleep as she thought. Or she awoke him.

'Misato? Your up early. Do you have a meeting or something?'

Shinji keeps his voice easy, but Misato can see the concern in his eyes. A concern that maybe is well founded. 

And it is. Please don't let this be something to do with piloting, he has had enough of being in an entry plug to last him a long time. To say nothing of actually going into combat. On the other hand, why else would Misato be awake this early. He has never known that to happen unless she is working. 

'Shinji, good morning. Please, sit down. I have something I want to talk to you about.'

Talk to me about....what? Shinji mutters in his head, a little bead of sweat growing on his brow. Oh..great. He bites back a nervous sigh, slowly taking a seat at the table opposite her. He might as well hear her out. It can't be that bad..could it? Well, it could..but it couldn't. He keeps that war of thoughts going for a few second too long then shakes them off. He just has to listen to what she would says. He didnt know what she was going to say. But nothing prepared him for the next words to come our of her mouth

Misato took another sip of her beer, eyeing him as she placed it down on the table. 'I want to take you and Rei out for dinner with me and Kaji, kinda a reward for what you went through.'

Shinji is hit by a wash of relief, letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, the soft exhalation sounding very loud in the silence around him. 'You..you mean that?' Shinji is stunned and touched, that feeling adding to the surprise her feels, the sensation knocking him back on his heels; or would if he had been standing. As it is, he slumps a little in his seat. 'Wow..that's..thank you Misato.' those words are weak maybe, a poor way to express what he feels. But they are best he can manage right now, his mind still a little confused from yesterday.

If Misato notices this confusion, she certainly doesn't mention it. She just takes another slow sip of her beer, her whole attitude casual and relaxed. 'Don;t mention it Shinji. You can tell Rei during school today. Now, let's eat. Since your up.'

Shinji had cooked, he had long ago learned it was better that way. And he really didn't mind anyway. Now he and Misato were sat around the table, Shinji eating slowly and PenPen too, the young man eating one mouthful of rice as the penguin gobbles down a whole fish. They eat in silence as they usually do, really with no need o speak. The both find it comforting, but Shinji still has a war of emotion going on in his mind. He has to tell Rei..has to ask her to dinner? Almost like a date? Okay, it won't be just them, but it feels like date. And he will have to ask her alone, that is find a way to ask her alone. He couldn't ask her when she wasn't. And he really has to do it without Kensuke and Toji being there. He has no idea how they would react but he knows that they would most likely make fun of him. 

He is just glad that Asuka isn't here, still undergoing special training of her own for 2 months at Nerv's Matsushiro branch.. If she was, she certainly would mock him. But her feelings to Rei? She has always shown a kinda jealousy towards her, and that might flare up here. But the most thing going through his mind is a strange elation. He is getting to spend more time with Rei, even if it wont be them alone. But it will be with her and that will be good enough. He doesn't exactly know what will happen, but he is looking forward to it. Especially after that what had happened yesterday, something that would help him drive away those dark thoughts and times. And something that will maybe help him reconcile what he feels about Rei, maybe help them find some way to open up about what he feels about her.

No, how he feels. Saying what like she is just a thing. And she isn't. He knows that she sometimes thinks of herself in that way, but he would have her know that he doesn't. Not just showing it through how he acts or behave to her, but finding the courage to actually say it. It wouldn't take much, a few words, nothing so complex and difficult, but they are difficult to say right now. Not just now, at anytime. 

When did he start thinking so much? Maybe he is a wuss..all he can do is think and wait and not say anything. He needs to shake himself out of this, he has too. Or some opportunity will pass him by, this opportunity will slip away from him and he will loose it for ever. Perhaps not today, but he is running out of chances. It feels like that right now, that he is going to miss something very special. Something that he cannot understand all facets of but that he wants to very much. He only knows that if he lost it, he couldn't take it. 

Shinji shakes himself out of his thoughts, time is rushing on and he has to get to school. Being tardy wont help him or do him any favors. Taking his plate to the sink, he goes to get dressed.

Shinji had hoped to grab Rei as soon as they got into home room together, but that hadn't been an option. He was one of the last to arrive, which meant the chances of catching her alone were really zero. So he had to wait and stew on waiting for a moment to get to talk with her for most of the morning. Even during lunch he didn't get a chance. Toji and Kensuke had dragged him away before her could even thinking about meeting Rei, and he couldn't do so without them asking why and they would.

It wasn't until afternoon classes started that he got his chance. Gym was the usual nightmare for him, starting with track running, that he really hates. At least the girls were just doing light aerobics which might not have been so bad. But it did mean they were kept separate from each other. Lap after lap Shinji kept glancing over at Rei, wondering how he could work up a way to go and talk to her. With all the students milling around, it seemed impossible. Even if the teachers would let him. And yeah, that wasn't likely to happen was it. No way. The gym teacher was a real taskmaster and never liked anyone slacking off without a very very good reason. And talking to a friend certainly wasn't one. He knew that from experience. Not first hand experience thank goodness, but even that had been enough of an experience for him.

'Alright. Grab a break. 30 minutes. No more.' 

Shinji snapped his head up, those words a godsend. Now was his chance. The boys had all taken advantage of this break to go and grab a break and, much to his delight, the girl's have moved on to the other side of the exercise ground. Except Rei..she has stayed where the rest of the class was, working out by herself on the parallel bars. He can't exactly work out why but he isn't going to miss this chance. Pausing only to take one quick surreptitious glance around him, he walks over to her quickly. As he seems to be doing more these days, he cannot help his gaze being drawn to Rei's body. He has never really looked at Rei in her gym outfit before, no matter the number of times that Toji had teased him about doing just that. Despite their assertions, he had never looked at her like that. Until now, until the things they had shared had changed the way he felt about her. He isn't perving on her, far from it. She looks very attractive right now, his eyes lingering on the way the tight shirt and bloomers hug her chest and hips, the black high cut clothing riding up on her legs to show off her strong legs.

She looks up and smiles as he approaches. A smile that drives away all of his concerns and fears; giving him the confidante to speak up. It helps that he isn't sure how much time he has before anyone notices that he is gone. So he leans casually on the bar next to Rei, taking a deep breath. 

'I..talked with Misato today...' Shinji pauses. That sounded pretty poor, he does that everyday. But it starts things off anyway. 'And..she wants to invite us, both of us, out for dinner with her and Kaji..for a meal. I don't know where but I think it might be somewhere kinda fancy. Do you want to come along?' he blurts our the last bit, very eager to finish and hear what she has to say.

Rei has no hesitation, her cheeks glowing with a soft blush, but not one that is enough to stop her speaking. 'I'd like that, Shinji.'

Rei's answer is short, but it is just the one he wants to hear. He cannot help smiling, his blush now matching Rei's

He had been smiling right through the rest of gym, even as much as he tried to hide it. Even when he was told it was his turn to pack away the equipment. Nothing could make him sad or upset now. He had continued with that steadily, working on collecting all of the equipment until just a few pieces remained. He was about to collect the last few when he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't entirely surprised to see Rei waking over to him. 

'Shinji..can I talk to you for a second?' Rei asks softly.

Shinji nods, glancing to the small pile beside him. 'Sure..I just have to put this stuff away and then...'

'Actually, I could help you if you like?' Rei replies.

'Sure.' Shinji says gratefully, passing Rei a few of the more bulky objects and taking the rest for himself. It is only the work of a few minutes for them both to carry their armfuls into the storage room. Shinji points to the cupboards on the side while he dumps his stuff at the back. 

Rei does what Shinji had silently asked him to do, completing that job very quickly. Seeing that Shinji has yet to stow the stuff he carried, Rei quicky moves to close the door, shutting out any noises and sounds from outside. She wants them to be alone right now, to not be disturbed. Seeing Shinji is finishing up, she advanced on him quickly.

'So, Rei, what did you...Mmmpphh...'

Shinji barely managed to start speaking before Rei silenced him with a kiss. Her lips pressed to hers didn't have to do that.lhe would have been shocked if she had just kissed him quickly. But with the way she lingered in it just literally knocked him back in his heels. He might just have fallen over if his body hadn't been screaming for him to stay next to Rei, to keep this kiss going for a long as he could.

It has starred out as a quick kiss but quickly built into a full make out session. They were both rapidly caught up in it in it now, right in the center. Shinji was overwhelmed by sensation, both erotic and intimate, even if he couldn't tell the difference. Something seemed different about Rei right now, she was acting so open. What does she want? He has that thought bouncing around his head, but he cannot focus on it. Being kissed like this, who could? Not to mention he is becoming much more aware of Rei's body against his, her shirt riding up as the kiss deepens, the brush of skin in him making him gasp through the kiss. 

Her scent fills his head, both sweat and heady, his head is swimming and now he feels really dizzy, unsteady on his feet. How long can he keep standing? He doesn't know. Time has drifted away quicker than he could notice it. 

Shinji is now breathing heavily, taking quick gasps and sighs as he pulls away from the kiss only to return to it again. It's intoxicating, this sudden passion he feels for her. Passion that threatens to sweep him away to something more, something he has never tried before. Only his shyness holds him back, one last little doubt and concern making him uncertain. It could be said that Rei feels the same, she did start this. Bit he continued, he really did. So, he could go further. If he wanted too, he did want to. So why can't you.

He pushes those thoughts away, just wanting to be with Rei right now. The kiss is growing more heated, and not just on her part. Shinji is looking very flushed now, a blatant and obvious blush filling his cheeks. Even if the low light around them both most likely cannot hide it, conceal it from anyone. Not that the idea of being seen has arisen in Shinji's mind, and most likely in Rei's too. But they are too far gone to care. It's not like anyone is due to come here, the class is over and even the teacher has gone. That is the one thing that might make Shinji prepared to go further, or at least to think about it.

If they cannot be seen, if no one is here to see them, then they could do what they like, right? It would just be so easy to do that. Shinji's hands have suddenly found their way to her shirt, straying there almost on their own. He is just about to pull them away when Rei breaks the kiss, her eyes meeting his with a jolt of desire. He reads her eyes for some sign of what she is thinking, of something no matter how small that will tell him she wants this too. He sees no doubt in her eyes, no confusion, only a deep supporting warmth. Maybe that is the wrong word..but it gives him what he needs. Swallowing, Shinji takes one last deep breath. That is what Rei taught him, right? One last breath before taking the plunge? She probably didnt mean this, but it's good advice anyway.

. This continues for a few minutes, the contact and kisses growing more heated. Shinji is looking very flushed and breathing heavily when they break. So is Rei, but just a little more composed. Then it is Shinji who surprises her by moving his hands to her shirt, grasping the bottom then looking up at Rei. A nod is all it takes. 

Nervously he raises her shirt, exposing her smooth stomach and delicate breasts, her shirt bunched up over them. Even as Rei blushes, she moans as his hands fondle and stroke her chest. She moans more, tipping her head back pressing closer to him but just for a few seconds, then she pushes him off, her hands now resting on his shirt. Shinji blushes but tried to help as she lifts and pulls his shirt free and tosses it away. His shorts are slide down his legs, leaving him only really wearing his speedo, the material even tighter around his growing erection. 

Shinji blushes but ignores that ad Rei kisses him and he kisses her back. Her hands roam over his body and his do the same, a melding of growing passion as flesh meets flesh. He no longer cares where they are, his desire for Rei so strong he can only feel her hands on him and her body against him. She must be feeling the same because her touch is getting more..intense, her hands trying to touch him everywhere it seems, her fingers brushing over his speedos and dipping lower and lower. His heart is pounding, his hands still stroking her breasts through her bra, groping and fondling in a way he hopes she likes.

As much as he is getting into it, he knows this can't go on, they shouldn't be doing this here. They could be caught. They both realise this subconsciously.

It is driven home very quickly, that fear they have both buried. Until they hear something outside. What it was, the do not know. But it sounds very very close. And suddeny they are not. Fear of being caught brought a flash of rationality to them both and they moved apart very quickly. Shinji is the first to stand, hastily gathering his clothes while Rei adjusts her shirt. Both blushing heavily, they leave without a word.

******

Shinji is fussing over his clothes in the mirror. It's not just these clothes. Okay, it is these clothes. Not that they aren't nice, they are. Very very expensive. But just not the kind of thing he usually wears. It's the tie. That is what he has been fussing with the most. The shirt isn't so bad even if it is cut in a way he isn't used to. But the tie. It's just so..constrictive. He has it as loose as he can without it looking loose and it still feels too tight. Like a rope wrapped around his neck. In away, it kinda is. It just has to be something he gets used to, he supposes. 

On the other hand, he does like the look. Okay, more than likes. Shinji nods slowly, turning this way and that. He needs to, to check the line and cut of the shirt. He looks older somehow. It can't just be the tie..can't it? That's ridiculous. 

'Well, they say clothes make the man huh? I guess it's true. Don't you thunk Shinji?'

Shinji turns his head, already having seen Misato in the mirror even if he hadn't really realized she was there. Having an audience makes him that little bit more self-conscious if he is honest. But that is something he is going to have to get used to as well. It's not like Misato is the only one going to see him dressed like this. There will be Kaji of course. And...Rei. That is really what..not bothers him, but has been playing on his mind. Even as much as he has been trying to not let that get caught up with him.

'What do they say about a boy?' Shinji is half joking but right now he feels..well, young. Or had been. Like he had been seeing himself as how he was compared with his normal self. He looks so much older that he feels like a kid, like he had been a kid. Well, a teen anyway.

'Don't say that Shinji, just because you are young doesn't make you a boy. You have been through more than people three times your age. More so than me. Don't try to grow up too fast is all I'm trying to say. Stay young for a while yet.'

That really confuses Shinji but he likes it. To hide his blush and shyness, Shinji grabs the jacket hanging on his door and slinging it over his shoulders, sliding his arms into it. 'So..is Rei going to come here..or?' Misato has said that before but he really hadn't been paying that much attention. Something he does feel a bit guilty about, like he had been more focused on his needs than hers, thinking more about him than her at rhe most basic levels of his thoughts.

It surprised him that she is so deep in his thoughts, her happiness meaning more to him than his. Is that love? He has no answer. It's not like he can ask Misato..it's not like she even knows about the way they feel. But it's no surprise what he feels, that how ever it works he is looking forward to seeing her. And having her see him. 

Misato had dropped some hints that she had got some new clothes too. And he certainly can't help imagining what she has got for her. Given the expense of his clothes, hers must be really something. He is wandering again, or his mind is.  
What might she be wearing? A shirt maybe? Like him, like his? He is thinking randomly. It might be that, a loose shirt and pants? Unlikely. A dress then..an that is where his imagination runs dry. Dresses, female clothes. He has very little experience with them if he is honest. Beyong the slight memories he has of his mother. And yet, he cannot remember her wearing any fine clothes. She might have done, most likely did. But none that stay in his memory. 

It turned out the they were going to collect Rei. Misato had been dressed by the time Shinji was, the pair quickly pilling into her car and driving the short distance to her apartment. It felt like a long, long time to Shinji though, his mind turning minutes into something that felt more like hours. Sill, they did finally make it to the apartment block, Shinji easily remembering the way up to Rei's home despite not having been there that often, with one time kinda burned into his mind. It is certainly not something he is likely to forget, never mind all the things they have been through recently..and not so recently.

He had been making to go in, but Misato had stopped him. 'I'll check on Rei. She might not be ready just yet, you hang here for me a while okay? I shouldn't be long.'

Shinji is not going to argue with that. He cannot forget what happened the last time he had barged into her apartment. Well, barged might not be the right word. But he had certainly entered without really checking where she was. Or asking if it was okay to be honest. But he hasn't wanted to disturb her. It was all about the card. He wanted to deliver the card, her new ID card for Nerv. Hadn't that been a long time ago now. Back when they barely knew each other. It had certainly been a odd way to really meet face to face outside of the base anyway. Memorable. He certainly isn't likely to forget it. Even now, when his mind wanders or he loses focus, he can still remember it. Vividly, as if he is still there. The feel of her skim, her breath on his cheek, her scent, wafting up into his nostrils. And her stare, the look on her face. He certainly isn't going to forget that. She certainly had been mad. And he had thought that she didn't feel that kind of emotion. But seeing her standing there naked, looking at him with his fathers glasses on his head, that thought had been smashed. It hadn't been him stumbling in to find her naked that had annoyed her, but that had been his first guess. 

No, it had been the glasses. That had been his first insight into the bond she had with his father, a bond that he couldn't get, didn't have. How could she have what he could not, a proper relationship with his own father. Not that he wanted it really. Or felt jealous over it or towards her. He had just wanted to understand.

But then he didn't need to, something had started to develop between them. Something maybe even deeper than she shared with his father. Something he hasn't been able to explain at the time, to not really put his finger on it. Which brings them back to here. He would very much like to be inside, to see Rei no matter if she wasnt ready or not. It's not like it's something he hasn't seen before in a way. But he couldn't really explain that to Misao, could he now? That would just raise to many questions.

She might be okay with it of course, she might be perfectly understanding of it. She has certainly shown understanding by pairing him and Rei on some missions. Seeing or understanding the bond they share, one that makes them very close in combat. And outside of it too perhaps. But she can't know that. 

A soft sound behind him makes him turn. Not one from the city below, or the sky over head. No, this isn't a bird crying or the sound of a car horn, it's the scrape of a door closing. Followed by the subtle click of a lock. All of which tell him his is no longer alone. He heard no footsteps though, which made him nearly certain this was Rei. A thought born out as he turns.

And then stops dead, his breath taken away in that one white hot second. Whatever he had been expecting Rei to wear, it is nothing compared to what he sees. Her clothes are so glamorous and stylish that he doesn't recognises her. That might not be the best way to say it, but that is the truth if his feelings. She looks like a different person, yet with everything he liked and loved about Rei all wrapped up in one stunning package. Even in the low light from the dim bulbs that line rhe walls of this floor of the apartment block, her dress shimmers and catches the light, making soft highlights in the fold of the cloth.

The dress is almost the opposite of his outfit, a slinky black dress worn under a sheer and thin shirt, the dark colors complimenting each other and her hair, as well as the lacy collar around her neck. How much the outfit cost he cannot work out, more money than he gets most likely. But that I'd furthest from his mind at the moment, inconsequential thoughts about value nothing compared to how Rei looks in it. Stunning is the best word, mirroring and following his earlier phrase. She looks so beautiful, more beautiful than he has ever seen her. His words and voice suddenly fail him.

Rei has never looked like this before, that is the one thought filling his head. He does seem to have a one track mind these days, he gets one thought and gets locked into it. But this is one thought he doesn't mind dwelling on. And it is a very very true thought.   
Any girl, any woman, he has seen before pail in comparison to how she looks now. Words do fail to even do justice to how she looks, his mind lacking the words to even describe how she looks. 

Her hair does look different, not differently styled, not that he can tell. Just different, entirely different. Adding to her very beauty. Beauty that is in no small way due that it is her, that it is Rei. No one could be more beautiful than Rei, no one.

'Do..do you like how I look, Shinji?'

Shinji curses his silence, annoyed he could find no words yet. He should have said something. And now he has made her worry. He has to make that right and keep his silence no longer. 'Of course.' Shinji says with sudden surety, meaning to change this. 'Yoi look so beautiful Rei.'

Those are words he could say to no other, could not say them if even one other person was here to hear them. But no one is. And that frees his tongue and mind, to let him say the words he wants to say. More words are filling his mind, building and growing. Words that he is about to speak when others cut him off.

'You two ready to go?' Shinji had been expecting Misato to turn up again at some point. But Kaji seemed to have beat her too it. He was coming along, he can't believe he had forgotten he was coming too. 

Shinji really hopes he isn't blushing. But he does all he can to control it. 'We are.'

Shinji had not given much thought till now where they were going. Not until he climbed into Kaji's car. That had been a surprise too. Then again, Misato's car might not have held them. And given the way she drinks, she might not have been in any fit state to drive back anyway. Not given how she likes to drink. 

So he just sits next to Rei, sitting in silence as they are driven out of the city, the lights of the towers and apartment blocks giving way to shops and brightly lit precincts. Rarely has Shinji seen the city like this, most times at night he can remember it being under the cast and cloak of a blackout, the city prepared for an angel attack. How refreshing it is to see it lit and bright and full of life, the streets packed with people.

The restuarant isn't far being that, Kaji pulling the car to a step after a few minutes more, the rumble of the engine cutting out as he turns the key with a soft click. 

Out they step and Shinji is once again amazed, they ate now in one of the most affluent and wealthy areas of the city, one he has never been in before. And the restaurant quickly catches his attention. It's hard to miss it really, the grand entrance way right in front of them. He cannot believe they are going in ere. This is the kind of place his father might of taken him, but he never did.

The entrance had been just the start, the expensive and lavish foyer had lead to an equally lavish elevator that gives them a great view of the city as they rise higher and higher. Shinji had been so distracted that he missed the button she had pressed but it looks like they are going all the way to the top.

That proves to be true, the restaurant laid out in a very open style, the windows uncovered to give the diners a great view of the city. Great to anyone else maybe. Shinji doesn't feel so comfortable by it, the idea of looking down from that height just a little unsettling.

Turned out he didn't have to worry about it, Misato already in conversation with the waiter, a conversation that didn't last too long before they were lead to a table against the far wall, nicely isolated by a enclosed alcove, meaning they could both eat with some relative privacy and so that he didn't have to look out of the window. 

It's a good thing he is dressed as he is. He would have felt undressed in anything else. From the quick glance at Rei, he can tell that she is even more out of her depth than he is.  
So he takes Rei's hand as they move towards the table. He hadnt even thought about doing it but it felt right at that moment.

As soon as he say down, Shinji lost himself in the menu. He had been worried he might have to actually make conversation with Kaji. But he soon becomes lost in his conversation with Misato. Leaving him free to talk with Rei. He enjoyed being able to just talk with her about normal things, silly things really. Things that mean nothing really, just fun and enjoyable. He let her lead the conversation, which was not normal. But she seemed more relaxed here. Or just willing to talk to distract herself. 

Kaji seemed very relaxed. Shinji noticed that with just a glance, his arm draped around the back of Misato's chair. Then again, he has seemed relaxed everywhere he had seen him. Even back when they had been collecting unit 02 and they had first met. It had been clear even to him that Nerv and Kaji himself hadn't been welcome there. But he hadn't seemed to mind. Nor had he minded about the frosty reaction he got from Misato. Something had told him he was used to that.

'So..I hear you and Rei have been having some...interesting times lately.' Kaji drawls slowly, looking up at Shinji over the top of the menu.

Shinji can't help his eyes flicking to Rei, hoping he isn't blushing as much as he feels he is.  
But it wouldn't be a surprise..Kaji can't know..can he? No..how could he..but Shinji can't help feeling that he is talking about how he and Rei had been getting closer. 

'Ummm...well...I guess we have.' Shinji mutters, not sure how that will be taken.

'I mean..that testing must have been unpleasant.'

'You've done some unpleasant things in your life.'

'True..but dating you wasn't one of them.

'Speak for yourself.' Misato mutters, popping an unlit cigarette in her mouth and chewing on it. 

'Now, don't be like that, Katsuragi. We had some fun times didn't we?'

'Only when you were asleep.' Misato quipped.

'I bet you needed to sleep for a week.' Kaji turned back to Shinji. 'I know I couldn't have done what you went through. Think I'll stick to my day job, thanks.'

That raises a question in Shinji's head. 'You know..I never thought..what exactly do you do for Nerv Kaji?'

Shinji had been so embarrassed that he missed the glance that passed between Misato and Kaji, even as Kaji smiles at him.

'Im a Special Inspector for Nerv.' Kaji says with a shrug. 'Sounds more interesting than it is really. It's mostly more boring procedural work, checking that things are working the way they should be, resources are being applied the way they should, branches and bases have the right personnel, stuff like that. Nerv has as much bureaucracy as any organization I'm afraid..and I'm up to my neck in it.'

'So, what are you investigating here?' Shinji asks, his curiousity really. 'Does Nerv think my father is doing something wrong?'

'Hardly.' Kaji grins. 'Nerv is right at the forefront of Nerv, literally the front line. And while most bureaucrats are tightfisted, they are in the best way here. If they need to reallocate resources, they need to know what resources she is currently using. So, that's what I do, report back with those figures and that lets them decide how much money they give.'

'So..is that why you came along with Unit 02?' Shinji asks.

'Yep..she is a substantial expense. And they especially wanted to keep an eye on how she was being used, to get an idea of the expenditure of an production Eva, to see how many could feasibly be used.'

'Is that where you started?' Shinji says softly. 

'oh, no.' Kaji says. 'I started on a military scholarship back in college, and after I graduated I served for a few years as an investigator.'

'You always had a bit of a chip on your shoulder then. You couldn't have been an officer could you? The stuck you with being an investigator cause you couldn't toe the   
Iins and kept causing trouble. You always were good at sticking your nose into places.'

'what can I say?' Kaji grinned lazily. 'Im curious about things. Like you made such a great officer, hmmm Katsuragi? You did a lot to stir up the brass as I recall. Maybe I did stick my nose in, but I could keep from losing my head when pushed.'

Misato just stared at him, her teeth clenched and a vein throbbing in his head. Shinji sighed. He knew that look. She got that way when she was riled up. Kaji certainly knew how to push her buttons. Whine would make sense if they dated. Now that he thinks about it, that might be why they broke up. He certainly could see some pretty heated arguments in their past. Not like him and Rei, he could never them sparking off that way. But they do seem to be creating sparks of another kind.

Sparks are really flying from Misato as she launches into a tirade of pure repressed vitriol. 'Oh yeah...well at least I wasn't eyeing up everything in a skirt on campus. An that was a lot. You could have put a bear in a skirt and you would have hit on it. Nothing in a skirt was safe..I..'

'Oh..is that why you started wearing pants then? Of course, you have gone back to them now, so what does that say about..'

Shinji bit back a sigh, resisting the urge to shake his head. It's not the first time he has had to see one of these arguments, although they usually happen with Ritsuko and after a lot of beer. It seems that Kaji can really push her buttons. And this is only going to get worse..Misato has just started to order beer. He sighs again, hoping they get to eat something before they get thrown out. 

Much to his relief, the waiter arrives very quickly and they get the chance to order. Rei went first and to no ones surprise, she ordered vegetable seeing rolls and sweet and sour mixed vegetables. It didn't take the other's longer to order, and Misato quickly resumed her Increasingly heated discussion like she had never left it off.

Already her voice has reached that that tone he knows means she is caught up in what she wants to say and is just going to say it anyway. So it's a very very good thing they are over her in the corner. Misato's voice can carry along way when she wants it too. And when she doesn't mean it too either.

Shinji sips his water, trying not to think about that and eyeing Misato as she knocks back another beer and slaps the glass down on the table. It is clear to him that she wants to make her usual jubilant cry but is holding herself back from where they are. But given the way she is drinking that won't last long. At least watching her had given him a way to get his thoughts in order, to give him time to think and collect his thoughts.

Because his thoughts have been running down a different path, the talk about Kaji and Misato's past relationship had got him thinking about his father. Not a topic he usually enjoys but right now he can't shake it. But he isn't the only one here to have a relationship with his father, is he? And that is what intrigues him now.

'Shinji..is something wrong?'

Shinji starts and looks over at Rei, smiling softly. Just for a second he thinks about lying to her, about hiding what he is feeling. But he can't do that, he won't lie to her. They are so close that hiding anything from her just feels so wrong that he is surprised he has even considered it. 'No..no..I was just thinking about my father..about how..well..how you seem some close to him.'

Shinji finds the words flowing easily from him, finding that this time he can talk about his father without any hesitation or dark thoughts plaguing his mind. His mind distracted by the questions he has about Rei and his father.

'Well...I am. And he is to me. He has always been with me since...I came to Nerv. He supported my entrance in the Eva program. And pushed for me to be the best I could be. Like he saw the best I could be.'

Rei's words are illuminating and Shinji finds himself fascinated. His father had never been that way towards him, well..not the second part. He had always been hard on him, but seemed to have never felt he could amount to much. His words to him when he had first arrived at Nerv summed that up.

'if you can't do it, then leave. I have no use for you.'

Those words ring in his head now like his father is in the room, remembering the memories that came with them. His father had never thought he could do anything. Well, he had proved him wrong, he had climbed into the Eva. But not for his father, but for Rei. To protect her. For his father never will think of him that way, no matter what he does.

So how could a girl that his father had known for maybe a fraction of the time he had known him could have got that close to his father, how could someone who hadn't grown up with him could feel such attachment.

Could it be that because Rei hadn't grown up with his father that she could actually be this close to him, that without those formative years, they had actually been able to form some kind of bond. That is the question praying on his mind.

'And..how does he feel about you? How do you two get on?' Shinji whispers, almost afraid to hear the answer.

'I..I don't know.' Rei mutters, her eyes glancing away. 'We get on well enough..he looks after me and asks how I am. And expects a lot from me, but he does that with everyone. He certainly has given me no reasons to think I displease him.'

But does he love her like he cannot or will not love him? Shinji whispers in his head. Is it because she is not his own flsn and blood..or that he is just such a disappointment to him. He has made no secret of it.

'I..don't know if I should say this but...I miss him. Maybe many don't but..since he hasn't been here recently, I have missed him.' Rei said, her fork stabbing a piece of her dinner but not carrying it to her mouth.

Shinji sighed again, not wanting to shake his head again. Misato had gotten kinda carried away and now was completely relying on Kaji to walk straight. Never mind stand up..she looks like she can't do both. At least she is quiet, looking like she is both half alseep and on the verge of throwing up. Shinji really hopes she does the latter rather than the former. At least Kaji has taken charge, not just of Misato it seems.

'You guys should head home. I'll take Misato back to my place till she is okay and sobered up.'

Shinji certainly isn't going to argue with that, turning to Rei and feeling he has to do the same. 'Ill walk you home Rei. If you like.'

'Id like that.' Rei whispers softly. 

'Alright. You guys take care.' Misato mumbles, managing to raise her head a little. But Shinji is not sure if she had been aware of what is going on or was just mumbling to herself.

'Good night Misato.' Shinji replies as he and Rei separate, walking slowly side by side.

Shinji had a plan, but that really didn't get very far. The had barely made it a couple of blocks before the rain started and started quickly, the dark sky broken by flashes of lighting and deep rumbles of thunder. They had quickly taken shelter under a store awning but it seemed the storm wasn't going to abate any time soon. And they were likely not going to make it to Rei's apartment without getting soaked. Maybe they couldn't get anywhere without that happening, but his apartment is closer. The rumble of thunder cuts over his words but he gets the feeling Rei understood, seeing her nod before they both break into a run.

The rain had not drooped off, Shinji and Rei had both hoped it would. But it didn't. They were both lashed by rain that seemed to be giving them all that nature had. It had only been a few minutes and they were both soaked to the bone. If they tried to get to Misato's place, they were likely to end up drowned. 

'Rei..stop.' Shinji panted, pulling Rei under a nearby shop canopy and sweeping his soaked hair out of his eyes. 'We..aren't going to make it to your place..not in this. It's too dangerous. Misato's place is closer. We can wait out the storm there.'

Even with her hair stuck down over her face too, Rei's nod can still be seen. 'I think that would be wise, Shinji. This storm is getting worse. It would be dangerous to be outside much longer.'

Rei had been right. The lightning outside was blinding, the windows blocking most of the sound. But not all of it. Still, they had both managed to get inside, even if their clothes were soaked through to the skin. Shinji doesn't seem to have gotten off too bad, but Rei is shivering. Not surprising perhaps, her dress not offering as much protection from the elements as his suit and jacket. He had thought about offering his jacket to her, but by that time they had nearly been back to the apartment anyway.

'You can take a bath if you like.' Shinji says. 'I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.' he hopes she cant see him blushing, his head filled with images of her slipping into the hot water..or joining her.. He swallowed softly.

Rei didn't seem to have noticed, but she is watching him with concern. 'Are you sure? I mean...what about you? Will you be alright?'

Shinji hesitates. This is his chance, is would just be so easy to suggest that..that they share. Just a few words and they could. But one last little bit of shyness holds him back, his mind clamming up. Which gives his mouth a chance to speak up before he can stop it. 'I'll be fine. I'll just grab a change a clothes and a hot drink. I could make you a cup too..if you'd like.'

'That would be..very kind.' Rei nods and turns, heading quickly toward the bathroom.

Shinji just watches her leave, unable to not think about what he might have just passed up. If he hadn't been such a wuss, then he might. Shinji shakes his head. No sense in dwelling on it now. He just has to deal with it. And get a change of clothes. Otherwise he is likely to catch a cold himself.

Ten minutes later, Shinji is feeling a lot warmer, having discarded his soaked clothes apart from his speedo which he had still been wearing since the session earlier in the day. It is the one item of clothing he was wearing that hadn't got soaked. And really, he was too tired to bother changing out of. It's not like anyone will see him wearing it, right? 

Especially not under his loose night clothes anyway. Now that Rei is going to be staying, he had chosen something a little looser than what he would normally wear. It just felt like the thing to do, with Rei here and everything. Even just wearing pajamas while she is here feels odd. 

That done, he quickly makes a cup of coffee for them both. He has just poured the steaming water into Rei's cup when he hears a soft sound behind him. He turns almost on instinct, and is instantly shocked. It's like he is having some odd flashback.

Rei is standing outside the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a towel around her neck. Just like she had worn back when he had crept into her apartment that time. Except, this time..she doesn't seem angry. He really has to admit to being surprised by that. Already he has excuses and explanations running through his head, never mind that she was the one that had stepped out..nearly naked. Instead of him having arrived. But he still feels like this is his fault, spinning around quickly, a little coffee splashing onto his hand.

He is glad he isn't looking at her right now, his cheeks glowing as bright as a furnace. If she saw that, he would feel mortified, much more mortified than he does right now. And part of him doesn't think that is possible. It's just a good thing she isn't trying to speak to him. He would be jabbering like an idiot, if he could even speak at all.

But he has to speak with her. He can't really avoid it. She is a guest here. And he has to take care of that. And her. Or at least, that is what it feels like. 'Are...are you dry enough?' Shinji says, at least managing to keep his stammer under control. Even if Rei's next words do throw him a little.

'I'm fine, Shinji.' Rei replies, seemingly not at all bothered with her being naked or him standing there. An idea he just can't get his head around.

'Well, I could...get you something to wear?' Shinji has no idea what he could find, but anything has to be better than her walking around naked. Well, not better. But he can't shake the thought of Misato coming back and finding her here naked...naked!

'That won't be necessary.' Rei replied with a soft smile. 'I'm just about ready for bed now.'

'Oh..okay.' Shinji nods uncertainly. 'Goodnight Rei.'

'Good night, Shinji.' Rei said, before disappearing into Asuka's room.

Despite her words, Rei didn't get instantly off to sleep. She was going to have to take care of something first. It's a good thing Rei was already naked, or she would be scrabbling to get her clothes off. With that same reckless drive, she drops down to the futon, kicking the blankets aside as her hand slides between her legs. Already she is so damp, her fingers sinking into her sex, drawing a moan from her. Shinji fills her mind as she starts to stroke herself, unable to stop thinking of him. Her mind dancing from images of him in his speedo to being naked and..and cuddling with her. Her fingers start to pump faster as her fantasy grows, a powerful orgasm rising deep inside her. One that is so strong it is already stealing her breath. Rei normally has a point of no return that she can stay on the other side off if she wants to. But she has already crossed that, her desire spiraling away from her.   
Her fingers brush deeper, taking her one step closer. With a moan of Shinji's name she climaxes, her body gripped by a sudden tension that leaves her shaking.

It leaves her shaking for a good minute and Rei expects it to fade into the usually soothing warm relaxation that normally follows her evening routine. But it is strangely..absent. In its place is a raging fire of arousal she isn't sure she can quench. That doesn't stop her trying, her hand having strayed back to her sex again. She just has to, she can't stop herself. Already her fingers are buried back deep in her lips, another orgasm racing towards her. And as out of control as the last one felt, this one promises to be ten times stronger. Her fine supple fingers are brushing her g-spot constantly, yet not getting anywhere near to soothing the fire still burning in her.

'Shinji...Shinji...I want...I want you.' Rei squeals in pleasure, biting down on her lip, her fingers still pumping away furiously. This time, she is more caught up in it, being swept away on a wave of desire she has no idea where it will carry her. Nor does she know when or if it will end.

It was because of that that she was so surprised when her second climax caught her, washing over her with a wave of heat and pleasure and blissful desire. She screamed, moaning Shinji's name so loudly she is surprised he didn't hear her. That was unwilling too, she hadn't meant to call his name. But this time it just slipped out, she hadn't even been thinking it. Thinking about him, not consciously. Just like she isn't thinking consciously now.

She is just so keyed up, it's a marvel she can even manage to keep one thought straight in her head. But one nagging little realisiation does slip past the fog of lust in her mind. She isn't going to be able to get off to sleep. Her mind and body are so stirred up and there really is only one thing she can do.

It takes barely a moment of thought for her to consider it, toy with it and then make up her mind. The door to Asuka's room opens with a soft whisper and Rei glances out into the corridor. The whole house is silent, the soft hum of the fridge cutting across her hearing. It's now or never. Hoping not to disturb Shinji, Rei creeps to his room, easing the door open a crack. Just as she thought, Shinji is asleep, the young man lying on top of his futon. Rei breathes out a sigh of disappointment, she had hoped her fantasy might come true, that he might have stripped down to his speedo. But he is still dressed in his sleepwear. That doesn't do anything to hold back her desire, her mind and body consumed by a deep and irrepressible need to feel his lips, his hands and his body on hers. 

Her nipples are achingly hard, her juices still dripping down her leg from her needy sex and she knows what she has to do. She needs him now, she just has to be with him. Rei doesn't hesitate, the door yielding to the pressure she puts on it and allowing her access. 

Shinji is so close now, his soft breathing filling the small room as Rei stands next to his futon. She can't hold back any longer, quickly moving to straddle his waist, her fingers brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

She had feared, or hoped, that he might awake at that point, her heart pounding a hundred miles an hour. How would he react, to find her leaning over him. She can almost imagine the look in his eyes, surprise mixed with happiness. Or maybe she is just putting her own imaginings onto the truth. But she prefers her fantasy right now. At least like this, he can't say no.

She can't resist her desires any more, Rei's mouth descending on his forehead to take a gentle kiss, one that is broken a second later. Shinji had stirred and Rei froze, but he just mumbled something she didn't catch. Her second kiss was just as short, but more feverish. She was starting to get lost in her desires again. Her mouth danced over his face, kissing and licking everywhere she could find. Suddenly just being with him wasn't enough. She wanted to feel and touch all of him. She lost track of where she kissed him, her mouth weaving a frantic path over his face, her soft lips brushing everywhere she can touch, exploring the smooth contours of his face with increasingly feverish kisses.

But that no longer did it for her, she needed to feel more of him. Her hands trembled as she yanked the covers away from him, her breathing catching in her throat as she pants in her excitement. Her next movement is more subtle, her hands softly pulling the front of his shirt up to bunch it around his neck, getting it out of the way so she can feel all of him.

All of his toned chest is hers now, her eyes glazing over with lust. The blue haired pilot licks, sucks, kisses everywhere she can, starting with his nipples she strokes his chest like she strokes her desire, her hands running over his stomach. From their she kisses down his sides, trailing a slow path over his body. She pecks and kisses with the same fevered desire, her body having fully taken over for her mind. Not that she is complaining. Neither is Shinji it seems. 

He is really starting to stir in his sleep, his eyes haven't opened. But he is starting to move, the sheets crumpling under him. He must be able to feel, in some way, what she is doing. Each touch on his chest, he squirms a little more, moving with her mouth, trying to follow her. More reactions can be heard, his soft breathing now a little deeper. Rei had been waiting to hear that, her arousal jumping ahead a gear as she realizes he is starting to like this. How much she finds out as Shinji moans in his sleep, the soft kiss on his nipple having obviously crossed a pleasure threshold in his mind. 

More than a threshold, Shinji had started to stir, his mind drawn slowly from the depths of sleep. And he really couldn't tell much about what was going on. Something had changed, his body feeling warm and tingly. But it took him a long slow second to work out why. And what. But when he did, his face was a study in shock. It takes a very deep sleep for a young man not to notice a naked girl pressed to his chest. But bizarrely that was what happened. Shinji shook his head groggily then realized he wasn't alone. His expression of shock changed quickly to one of embarrassment.

Rei didn't even seem to have noticed he was awake, her tongue still working its magic on his chest. And now Shinji was torn between two desires, to ask her stop and to tell her to keep going. A no brainer, right? Yet he did find himself unable to choose, his eyes sliding closed, her wonderful mouth closing around his nipple as if that is the only thing in the world she wants.

Shinji is horribly aware of his own arousal, of the slow tent developing in his speedo, the tight material brushing sensuously against his erection. He has to catch his breath, the strength of his desire catching him by surprise, that feeling fueling his mouth. 'R..Rei.' he pants heavily, his gasp a raspy moan.

The reaction is immediate, Rei leans back like she has been burned, her cheeks glowing as red as his. Her breathing betrays her, picking up pace to match Shinji's. She can't even meet his gaze, such is the embarrassment she feels. Now it is her that cannot speak, her mouth unable to give voice to the words running through her head. She would just give anything to be able to explain, to tell Shinji what she is doing here. Then words are no longer necessary.

Shinji must have seen the conflict in her eyes, his hand coming to rest of hers. No words need to pass between them, the two young pilots just starring deep into the others eyes, still embarrassed but not feeling the need to hide that any more. More passes between them in that moment that could have been spoken in an our, each of them seeing the others thoughts mirrored in the eyes they are staring into.

Strangely, it is Shinji that reacted first. He had no idea what prompted this reaction, but he quickly found one hand behind Rei's head, guiding her closer. Then their lips met. It was like fireworks going off in Shinji's head, the white hot sensation of her lips against his would have drawn a moan from him if only he could have pulled away to utter it.

Rei might have been as shocked as he had been, but she seems to have gotten over that very quickly. The kiss becomes more heated as they relax, Rei taking the next step, turning the soft kiss into a more passionate French kiss, her tongue filling Shinji's throat and mouth, running against his. The deeply erotic sensation just turning them both on more. 

Time ceases to have any meaning for then, the close contact and sweet, heated kisses being all they can focus on. They kiss and kiss, never breaking from each other for long, thier lips almost drawn back together by some force they can't explain. The minutes just drop away in a storm of kissing and cuddling that neither off them want to stop.

But Rei is starting to feel other things, even if in a slightly distracted way. Shinji's clothing is quickly becoming a hindrance to what she wants. She still wants to feel all of Shinji against her, to see him wearing only his speedo as they cuddle. If he is still wearing it.

He is. It just took her free hand sliding under the waist of his pants to feel that, her fingers brushing against the smooth material for just a second. Something that just accelerates her desire. It's not easy to undress someone while still kissing them, but Rei managed to somehow. The seconds it took to pull his shirt over his head felt like an eternity and she had to kiss him again as soon as the shirt was discarded. As much to sooth her desire to feel him as to reassure her that he is still there. Her fingers fumble with his pants, and with Shinji's help they are soon removed too. 

Rei cannot help gasping. Shinji looks so hot dressed in only that small speedo that has consumed her fantasies with him. And he is with her, the realization stealing her breath away. She has to have all of him. And it seems Shinji feels the same.

Being nearly naked with her seems to have only increased his confidence..or swept away his nerves. That could be the same thing, but Rei doesn't care. All her thoughts drop away, his smooth and warm hands running over her body, caressing and stroking, touching her just the way she wants him too. And she returns the favor.

A deep, wordless union has been forged between these two young pilots, their hands moving together, teasing and exploring the other's body, leaving no area untouched.  
Shinji has his hands pressed to Rei's chest, rubbing her small breasts and gliding his finger over her trim stomach. None of this feels wrong to him, not now. He just wants to be with her and not think about anything. Her skin is wonderfully soft and sensitive, the aqua haired girl moaning, stirring and sighing with each touch and stroke over her increasingly heated flesh.

Rei is unable to ignore the desire consuming her mind, or to stop herself acting upon it.  
She is as sweapt away as Shinji, as held in this moment with him as he is. And yet acting on it in different ways. Her hands have not stopped roaming over his body, running over his back and down to his speedo clad rear end, each touch making her desire spiral higher and higher. Of all this things they have done, this makes her hotter, so much more aroused. 

And yet, they are both feeling something else too. The same tiredness gripping Rei must be gripping Shinji too. They had both been trying to ignore it, but they cannot fight it any more. Exhausted and comfortably warm, Rei relents first, her head resting on Shinji's shoulders. No words needed to be said, they both knew how the other felt. Shinji hugged Rei close, relaxing with her. The fire inside her seemed to have been satiated, and that has allowed her to sleep. She is already asleep, but he can't, not quite yet.

One last set of thoughts remain in his head. He feels comforted having Rei here, and completed. He..he loves her, wants to have her with him and to share his love with her. She is so important to him and he really, really wants to be able to say how and what he feels. But that will have to wait, he can't keep awake any longer. Right now, his touch and presence will have to be enough. Within seconds, Shinji is asleep too.


	6. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more testing, Misato has a surprise for Shinji and Rei.

Shinji really didn't like this, he had not liked it when Misato mentioned it. And he really didn't like it now. He had hoped they would be done with this by now. But no. It turned out they still had more tests to run. So you can imagine how he reacted when Misato said he and Rei would report to Nerv HQ the next day for more testing. She hadn't told him what exactly, but his mind couldn't help imagining what it could be. And it didn't require much imagination.

His mind was still filled with vivid memories of the last set of testing, memories he fears he will never be able to forget. Except..when he is with Rei. Even the worst of times and feelings and memories fade away when they are together. And, even though she has never said it, he believes that he does the same for her. He wants to believe it, that he can soothe her and help her. Just like he wishes he could help her avoid this. That they both could. That idea came to nothing though.

All too soon the next day came around and he had no choice. Neither of them did. Misato had brought them both straight to Nerv, collecting them personally from school as soon as lessons were done. At least that gave her some time with them to explain what would be happening this time. And that had scared Shinji more. Until she spoke. But those were the longest seconds of his life. It turned out these were just going to be medical tests, nothing like the endurance tests they had been forced to..well..endure the last time.

Not that that made it much better. A thought that hadn't left Shinji's mind all the way from the car, through the base and to her, the small changing room he stood in now. And that isn't the only thing that is small. Again, he looked down at the small speedo clutched in his hand and he couldn't suppress a snort. "Nerv testing briefs". That's rich. Why not call them what they are? Or just let him wear his own underwear? But nothing has made sense with this testing. So why start now? He certainly isn't going to try to understand, he just wants this over with. 

While he had been thinking, Shinji had stripped out of his clothes and dumped them into the locker he had picked, standing naked for a second before quickly slipping the speedo up his legs and higher to cover his modesty. As much as it can, the material riding him on his hips, like a very small speedo, but much smaller, almost embarrassingly so.

And not a moment too soon. He had just closed the door to the locker when footsteps announced the arrival of one of the doctors that had been running the tests last time. At least, it looks like one of them. The outfit is the same. Beyond that he can't tell anything. Except that he should go with him of course. The jerk of his head makes that unavoidably clear.

And so, he followed. He had no choice. Misato had made that clear. And even if he refused, they would most likely make him. So he had to just get it over with. It would just make it better, would make him feel better, if he could see Rei. Even for just an instant, a second of seeing her would ease his heart. But that won't happen. They had been kept apart for most of the last tests and he has no reason to think this would be any different.

And he was proved right, in a way that didn't ease his fears at all. He had been dreading to see what room he would be lead to. And what he saw as soon as he stepped inside was worse than he had feared. Suddenly, he is having flashbacks to the last test. He can't help it. This room looks so much like the one he had been subjected to the heat test in, the bench in the center reminding him of that bench, but just for a second. Then he takes a closer look. This looks more like a operating table, like the one he had been strapped to at the end of the test, before he was gassed unconscious. Shinji balked and would have turned to run..had not three more of the identically dressed doctors entered behind him. 

He is unsure what to do, but they aren't. Before he can do anything, they march him over to the table, laying him down on his back with the same forceful touch and quickly secure his wrists and ankles.

'Hey.' Shinji exclaims, struggling against the sturdy straps even as he doesn't expect a response. He is right, he doesn't get one either. Unless you count having his waist strapped down too, the heavy buckle clicking as it is pulled tighter. Which he doesn't. The straps are so tight that he can't move from the almost spread eagle position he had been tied down in, barely being able to move an inch in any direction. Apart from his head, of course. He can still move that, the young pilot looking around him nervously, trying not to think about what is going to happen next. 

Unaware to Shinji, Misato has been watching all of this, the captain seated in the same control room as before, her eyes glued to the monitor with a much dispassion as she can muster. And that is proving to be a lot, her mind somehow holding onto her steely resolve as Shinji climbs on to the table, unable to ignore the look of terror on his face.

Wouldn't he be surprised to know she feels the same, to know that she wished she could save him from this. And Rei too. She would do the same for her, if only she knew how she was doing. But she didn't. She had been barred from overseeing her testing, no matter how hard she had pleaded. No, right now she just had to focus on Shinji. That sounds harsh but thinking about what could be happening to Rei and not being able to see it is worse. Somehow, in some way, it is. If she could just see her, she might feel better, well, not better, but reassured. Reassured that she was doing okay. Knowing what is happening to her is not enough. She very much wants to see her with her own eyes. She is as much her charge as Shinji. It may not have started that way but that is how close they have become. Or closer, having worked so close it is natural she would start to care for her like Shinji, to take some responsibility for her safety as well. 

But she had to draw her attention back to Shinji now, her attention needed to be here. Right here. To not be would be to ignore what he is going through and she couldn't do that. She just couldn't. That would be placing distance between it and her, and that wouldn't be right.

The young pilot had squirmed as the mask was placed over his face, maybe remembering it from last time. Or perhaps it was the uncertainty of it, the not knowing what was going to happen that was stoking his fears. But at least that fear didnt last long, the gas doing it's work and Shinji passed out, his head slumping back on the table, the mask still pulled tight around his face, the little strands around his ears leaving white lines against his skin.

The mask stays on while the doctors start to perform the same tests on him that they had used last time; running through the same medical tests. Baring the "exercises" of course, they couldn't do that. But they took all manner of vital signs they could, checking breathing and heart rate, listening to both and running scans that most likely told them the same thing.

But Misato didn't know why exactly, she wished she did. These tests weren't going to tell them anything beyond what they had learned last time. Unless that was the point, to give them a second set of data to compare to the first. But again, the question is why. It's a good question, but the answer still alludes Misato. 

It seems to have some point to the doctors though, the identically clothed figures apparently knowing what they are doing. At least Shinji isn't suffering the abuse he had last time, which oddly enough, she finds she almost wished he was. Then she might have a reason to call an end to this. And she would do that in a heartbeat, just pull the plug on the whole thing. And damn Commander Ikari, or Commander Fuyutsuke or anyone. Even Ritsuko right now. She would knock them down to make these tests stops, even if it meant her career was the cost. Because this was about more than that. It was about doing what was right. And the tests they had been put through last time weren't right. 

She is getting lost in her thoughts, a luxury she can't afford. She can't have herself ignoring this. That would be like ignoring the culpability she has in this by bringing Shinji and Rei her, and that would not be right either. So she keeps her eyes locked on the screen, one hand clenching into the armrest, her fingers going white from the pressure. 

The tests are continuing, the doctors running through the more of the same tests they did last time, repeating the same ones they had just done. Taking a different set of readings perhaps, or for comparison. That had to be the only reason for them doing it, and the additional readings they seem to be taking. Scans, Misato thinks, leaning a little closer. Almost like a cat-scan, but without the normal tube style scanner. That isn't so surprising, Nerv technology has always been more advanced. It has to be with the things they work with. Maybe that is what they are checking, to see what kind of stresses and strains piloting an Evangelion has put his young body under. It still is new technology, and they cannot fully appreciate the risks and dangers they could be exposing their pilots too. It's not like they can just put a sign on the Eva saying piloting this machine could be dangerous to your health. Like she doesn't already know that.

She can't help her mind wandering back to some of the battles the had fought before. Shinji certainly had been in the wars, more so than any of the others in many ways. Possible not including the injuries Rei received during the unit zero tests. But those can maybe not compare to what happened to Shinji when the fifth angel burned through the Eva's armor and nearly boiled him alive. Back then, he had looked not much dissimilar to this.

He had been lying on a hospital bed not unlike this, hooked up to very similar machines. But the situation couldn't have been any different. It had truly been a case of life and death. She really hadn't known if Shinji would live or die. She knew she should have been focused on different things, bigger things. The Eva had still been out there, attacking the geofront. But she couldn't shake her worries about Shinji, not until he was out of danger. 

And then, she had to put him back into danger again. She had to ask him to fight the angel again. Yes, they had taken precautions to protect both Shinji and Rei but those hadn't come with any guarantees. The whole plan had been pretty much thrown together and relied on equipment that hadn't been tested. At least, not in the way they were going to use it. 

Ritsuko had been pretty candid about that, even thought they had been her ideas. But Misato had known they hadn't had any real choice in it, they had to just go ahead and do it. It was the only way not just to protect Nerv but the whole city. 

Again, her concerns are smaller than that now. But no less important. Misato can see that the tests are coming to an end, the doctors finishing up and stepping away. Not just from the bench but the out of the room altogether. 

This is the bit Misato had least been looking forward to but she knows that she can't avoid it anymore. And she is going to do it herself. Well, give the order herself anyway. A nod is all it takes, the door sealing shut at her command and flooding with LCL. It hurt to give the order, she doesn't know why. Its nothing she hasn't done before. Every time Shinji climbs into the entry plug he has to sit in LCL. Its nothing new to him either. But she cant work out why. Why this bothers her so much. Surely it is better this way, better that he doesn't know. But can he sense it? He doesn't react, not even stirring or moving. And that makes her glad. She is glad that Shinji is asleep for this bit, even if this is nothing new to him. But now they move to the last part of the test, one more set of scans.

Scans that need LCL. They need to know how his body is reacting to that as well. He and the others are exposed to it so often they need to know that much as well. Of course, the best time to run those tests might have been before the Eva's were put into common use. Misato allows her that tiny thought, a slight jab at the higher ups of Nerv, questioning those bureaucrats and pencil pushers that maybe, just maybe, had put expedience over the safety of three innocent children. Or had it been the scientists that created the entry plug, had they done these tests? Had they known? That might just be worse somehow.

While Misato had been distracted, the LCL had been slowly pumped into the close room that surrounded Shinji and now had risen slowly over his head along with the rest of him. And very quickly, barely pausing around the table and then lapping over it, the powerful vents filling the room in seconds. At least Shinji doesn't have to worry about breathing, even without the mask on his face which is now providing him with oxygen. LCL would have oxygenated his blood once he filled his lungs. But that wasn't the effect they were testing. Tests that the computers in the room had taken over now and controlled with mechanical precision, automatically recording the data and processing it. Without the need for the doctors. At least that means it will be quick, much quicker than the last set. Which just means she has to sit and wait it seems. And not very long either. Misato had just shifted and got comfy again when the room started to drain. So she stood, brushing off her uniform by habit. Now she had one duty, one last duty to do.

'Should I wake him, Captain?' Misato turns to see the technical behind her, watching her and waiting for her order. 

'No..I'll do it.' Misato says without thinking, firmly and with no hesitation. Whatever issues she had with this test, this is one thing she can't put off and won't ask anyone else to do. It won't be pleasant, and that is the reason why she has to do it. Why it has to be her.

The walk to the room where Shinji is feels so long, longer than she had expected. A trick of her mind, some little part of her trying to put aside what she has to do. It is no great evil perhaps, not cast in the light of what she has done before. And what Shinji has been put through. But that little voice that she shouldn't do this can't totally be silenced.

Her footsteps can't fully drown it out as she steps into the room, her eyes falling on Shinji. He seems so peaceful right now and she has to disturb that. Is that the worst of it? Perhaps. To bring him back to the world and out of the world he is in right now, the world of his dreams. If he is dreaming of course. Or if he remembers them. 

Misato can't help laughing, a soft laugh. Short but full of genuine, if bemused, humor. She is very introspective today, almost philosophical. Maybe she should start writing a book. Like she has time for that. 

Nor time to delay. Quickly, Misato pulls the gas mask of his face, the gas shutting off instantly by the design of the valve. Now discarded, she unstraps Shinji, unbuckling him one limb at a time. 

That was the easy bit. Now comes the bit she really hadn't wanted to do. Her hands find the drawer under the table, bringing out a small black box connected to two probes by a couple of thin wires. With a long moments hesitation, one last think about doing this, she activates them with a button and then brings them down to Shinji's chest. The effect is immediate, a sharp crackle of electricity hitting her ears and then running into Shinji.

The shock isn't enough to be painful, at least he doesn't scream, but he does jerk awake.  
And not very peacefully. Misato can only imagine how disorientated he feels, being dragged back to wakefulness in this very extreme way. He is panicked, one look in his eyes tells her that, his eyes dancing around, his breathing fast and shallow. 

'Shinji, it's okay. It's okay.' Misato says softly, careful not to touch him. That might just scare him even more. 'Shinji, focus. Look at me. Your alright. It's over. Calm down.'

She has worried she had been too forceful, but her words seem to work. His breathing starts to slow and he can look at her, his eyes calmer as well. 'Are you okay?' Misato asks slowly.

Shinji does manage to nod, that movement seeming to make him a little woozy. But not enough to stop him speaking. 'I..I think so..I..can't really remember much. Are the tests done already? I don't remember them.'

Shinji is confused, very confused, he has no real memory of what happened in this room, he barely remembers entering it. The gas must have had some effect on him. But no matter that, he can't help noticing how close to being naked he is. And that Misato is here, the two things making him more than a little uncomfortable. Okay, it's maybe not the first time. But right now it feels very immediate, even as he tries to shake it off.

'Are we done here? I mean, are we leaving?' Shinji asks.

The look he sees on Misato's face isn't one he likes, something about it making him feel nervous again. He could be imagining things, he is still a little hyped up from his awakening. 'yes, but not back to my place. I'm going to be taking you and Rei somewhere else after this.'

'Where?' Shinji asks.

'I'll explain when we have collected Rei. Her tests should be done by now. So, we can go an meet her.' Misato says softly.

Having no choice, Shinji follows behind her, still nervous and embarrassed about wearing so little out in public. Okay, nobody is around. But he is still out in public and nearly naked. That would be enough to make anybody uncomfortable.

He wondered what they had done to Rei.

Shinji tries not to think on that as he follows behind Misato, hoping they can get this over with and get out of here. That suddenly is pushed from his mind, the room he had been shown too very much like one he knows he has seen before in Central Dogma. It's just a feeling, but one he can't shake.

Rei is across the room, but not like he had been, he had expected to see her on a table like him. As much as he had expected to see anything. He had been trying not to think about what she might be wearing. Or not wearing. But he can't see much more as he walks closer, his gaze drawn to the strange machinery and devices attached to the top of the tube, machines he cannot define the purpose for. The that no longer matters as he and Misato stop in front of the tube.

Shinji swallows, seeing Rei as Misato taps away on a pad by the tube. He can't help being mesmerized by what he sees, unable to avoid staring at her. Not just because she is nude but because she looks so angelic and beautiful. He knows that he thinks that Every time he sees her but it seems to become truer and truer each time. And he knows that his feelings are becoming stronger, that he seems to become drawn to her in someway. He knows that he loves her, that he has done for a long while. But he just can't work why he feels so strongly about her, why he loves her so much. It's odd..to feel something and know that it is so right, the most powerful and wonderful thing you have ever felt and yet not be able to explain it. Is that love?, the very definition of it? Something you can't explain, a feeling that defies regular and rational explanations. 

It's not just because he is "at that age" as Toji puts it, not just his hormones and stuff raging through his body. It's deeper than that, stronger than that. It's not even the closeness they have shared, that way they have shared each other's bodies, at least as...as far as making out goes. But that doesn't help him work out why.

While he had been trying, Misato had already drained the tube and now that it was empty, the tube had opened with Rei still resting inside it. He had missed Misato completing the checks she had had to do and her calling out to Rei. He doesn't realize that until Misato shakes his shoulder softly. 'You should try Shinji. She might respond to you more than me."

Why did she say that? Shinji is shocked..could she know? Know that they have become so close? Or is it just because of how they work together? He doesn't know, but he knows he has to do what Misato had said, had told him to do. 

'Rei..Rei. It's me, Rei.' Shinji says, blushing as he looks at her face, trying not to focus too much on her nude body. His words help though and she stirs and slowly wakes.

'Arr you okay Rei?' Misato asks as Rei sits up, the blue haired girl nodding slowly. 'The tests are done yes?'

'yes.' Misato says and Rei moves to climb out of the tube, but she must still be dizzy like Shinji was, because she nearly falls. But Shinji doesn't let that happen, he moves without thinking. And catches her, supporting her nude frame in his arms. And blushing like crazy.

The pair of them are suddenly stuck in a trance, unable to stop staring into each others eyes, completely losing all ability to pull away and break that gaze. Time has stopped, nothing seeming to change or alter, even Shinji's breathing seeming to have stopped. Or at, he seems to have stopped noticing it, to have stopped noticing anything but Rei. She consumes all of his senses, her smell, her touch, her body against his, the warmth of her skin, even the sound of her breath tickling his ear. It's like she completes him, something, everything, just feeling right now she is here, nothing worrying him or scaring him. Does Rei know how she makes him feel? Shinji can't even begin to think about the answer to that question, his mind incapable of any rational thought now beside Rei being here, right here with him. Even Misato has been forgotten, along with where they are and what had been happening to them, Shinji not wanting to leave this moment.

Sadly, he has no choice. Misato brings him crashing back to earth, her voice shattering this dream like moment. 'Go and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the briefing room. Go on.'

Neither of them needed any more encouragement, hearing the subtle order in her words, obeying without any hesitation.

Shinji was the first to get dressed, his haste building from him wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. And with being able to talk with Rei as soon as he could, to be able to speak with her alone. He hates it that there are things he must keep from even Misato, but he can't help feeling they have to be cautious and keep their growing...closeness a secret. Even if he doesn't fully understand it. Shinji shakes his head, he is risking getting caught up in his worries and confusion that seem to grip him every free moment his mind finds.

He doesn't have any now, a flash of movement caught his eye and some part if him recognized Rei before he had fully turned his head. Something in the way she moved maybe, his mind picking up on some familiar trait that he hadn't fully processed or understood, any more than he could fully understand his feelings, but it makes him happy.

Rei had advanced towards him while he had been thinking, and her hand brushed over his collar. For a second he thought it was crooked, but then her fingers teased his neck and she kissed him. His mind screamed the risks; they could be seen, found, caught..but his body didn't care. Rei must have felt the same because she didn't hold it long.

'Shinji, are you alright?.' Rei asks, her hand lingering on his neck.

Shinji is touched by her concern, taking great joy from her concern for him, a small smile blooming on his face. 'I am..it wasn't so bad as last time. At least, not for me. Are you okay?"

'I am..Shinji.' Rei whispers. 'I don't remember much of it. And perhaps that is a good thing.'

'Yeah..I guess..maybe,' Shinji replied, not really liking the idea that he couldn't remember what was done, having been unconscious through it. Which meant he wasn't hit with painful and terrible memories, but not knowing what could have be done to him still eats at him.

'We really should meet with Captain Katsuragi..she will be waiting for us.'

Shinji nods silently and falls into step beside Rei.

It didn't take them long to find the briefing room, and they were both relieved to find it empty apart from Misato. Apparently she either didn't want to stay longer than she had too or she had something very important to say. Whatever the reason, she didn't speak, just directed Shinji and Rei towards the other to seats around the table with a curt nod.

'I wasn't completely honest with you.' Misato said slowly. 'You won't be going home once we finish up here.'

'Have we received orders to go on standby?' Rei asked, her normally cool demeanor rising back to the surface. 'Have we sighted an Angel?"

'I wish.' Misato sighed. 'this time, our enemies are more home grown I'm afraid.'

'Enemies?' Shinji looks aghast. 'You cant mean, we are going to be fighting people? Other people?'

'Sorry, maybe I should have been clearer.' Misato replied. 'Perhaps 'troubles' might be a better word. Some dignitaries from the UN will be coming to visit Nerv for a week, an inspection you might say. And until then, Commander Ikagi wants you to be out of sight, and I don't just mean away from the GeoFront, I mean away from Tokyo3 all together. So, I booked you two into a hotel in Kyoto. I can't tell you much more than that. It does have a swimming pool, so you two can continue your lessons.'

'But..' Shinji says.

'We don't have time right now Shinji.' Misato cuts him off softly. 'I have to get you two back home so you can pack. You'll need at least a weeks worth of clothes, plus your bathing suits. So, let's go, we have a train to catch.'

Shinji is shocked, a week or more at a hotel, alone with Rei. Just the two of them. It's really all he could have wanted, more welcome by the surprise of it. He hoped that it will give them a chance to get closer. Unknown to him, Rei is thinking the same, and also planning ways for them to get closer. This chance may never come again, and she isn't going to waste it.

*****************  
The sun is starting to set over the horizon, the bright orange glow of dusk running over the rippling ocean below the helicopter that is cutting a smooth line along the coast line. A long route, but one they had to take to avoid a nearby no fly zone over an area Misato couldn't really tell them about. Still, it meant they got a good view. Even Shinji had been impressed, his eyes as much looking for the hotel as the seascape running under them.

Rei had been silent during the trip. Okay, Shinji though, he hasn't really been that chatty himself. But perhaps that's something to do with riding in a car in the back of the helicopter. Or that Misato is there. She has pretty much taken over the journey anyway, continuing an almost rote stream about Kaji and the date they had. Sounds like she doesn't remember much about it, but he hadn't the heart to cut her off. And his mind is consumed by other things. Or people..well, one person. Great, now he is mumbling, to himself.

She does seem more relaxed here than he does, but that isn't so surprising. He had always thought of her dispassion as something that bothered him, but now he has started to see it differently. It's not dispassion, he isn't sure what it is. But she isn't as emotionless as she seemed. Rei isn't. He likes to use her name, it has always made him feel closer to her. No matter all they have been through, it is that one small thing that helps to bring him very close to her. He just wishes they could be closer right now, but even seated in the back of Misato's car isn't close enough. In fact it's frustratingly far. If they were alone, it might be very different. He wants to be close to Rei, the last night they spent together still fresh in his mind. 

'Nearly there.' Misato says from the driver seat, most likely working from some kind of timetable than sight since she can't see anything more than they can. Or from experience of course, the helicopter drops suddenly. Misato had felt the change in the aircraft, the rotors slowing. She must have done, she didn't even react as they dropped through a strong wind sheer. Shinji really didn't like that, the movement unsettling, even more than the flight had been. He will be very very glad when they are landed.

Which the helicopter did with one last jolt, the sound of the rotors fading as a softer mechanical whine replacing it. A sliver of light ahead of them grew slowly, the hatch lowering quickly. The low light of the dusk floods the compartment, blinding Shinji for a few seconds. So much that he has to blink a good dozen times. By the time he does, Misato has already driven them out of the helicopter. 

Then he sees they are closer than he thought. He hadn't known what to expect, maybe seeing them on a small road to the hotel, having to drive a good few miles to the hotel. And that turns out to be right enough, the small road winding away into the distance ahead of them, lit by the flare of headlamps as Misato guns the engine again.

'So, I've already made arrangements for you guys and booked you a room each. Already reserved and checked, nothing to worry about there. You guys are going to have a great few weeks here, time just to relax and unwind, take it easy. Who knows, maybe even do a little swimming practice. It's really up to you. You guys have earned this, more than that, you deserve it. So, just take it easy okay.'   
'Are..we going to be staying here?' Shinji asks, his tone incredulous. 'I mean..here.'

'Yeah..it's a pretty swank place huh? Only the best Nerv has to offer. If you are going to splash out on a hotel, then you might as well make it a good one.'

So..she is being free with Nerv's money. Of his father didn't really care where he went. Guess which is more likely. He certainly knows..or has his own ideas. But that is the last thought he is going to give to his father. He has lost enough time already thinking off him.

The car had stopped, Rei and Misato having already climbed out of the car. So he scrambles after them, moving to grab his bag quickly. Misato has already taken it out of the boot and passed it too him.

She also passed over a small card, one that Shinji turned over to look at the other side. But that offers no more clue as the cards use as the other, this side blank in opposite to the reverse that showed the Nerv logo and a long number, most likely a serial number but to do what, he didn't know. Luckily Misato did, not keeping that information to herself. 

'Just give that card to reception when you get inside. Both of your rooms have already been booked and paid for. That card just proves who you are and acts kinda like a credit card. Just show that when you want to buy anything and it will be charged to your rooms. So, you guys shouldn't have to worry about needing to pay for anything.'

'You..aren't coming in with us?' Shinji asked, getting a shake of the head from Misato, knowing he was going to get the answer he didn't want to hear.

'I'm sorry, no. I wish I could stay and get you guys settled in. But I have to take care of a few things for Nerv. Still, you guys will be okay. I'll call you the day before I'm due to come and pick you up. So, you guys just have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Misato shot him a quick wink, her face smiling cheekily, almost playfully.

Shinji fought the urge to sigh. He really couldn't think of something he would do that she wouldn't. Even in his head it is a very short list. Lifting his bag, Shinji moving quickly to the hotel. He didn't even have any real time to take in anything else about the surroundings. He maybe got the scent of the sea, the soft sound of crashing waves just reaching his ears. They are in Okinawa after all, so it makes sense that a hotel resort would be near the beach. If not right on the edge of it. He guess that he will see from his room, it would be pretty cool to have a room that overlooked the ocean. Certainly a very different view from Tokyo 3. Nothing like the cityscape, the lights and sights from the windows. He might even be able to see the stars here, the ebony sky perfect for stargazing. If he managed to stay up that late. 

The inside is as grand as the outside, the very opulence of it striking him immediately as he steps inside. Words really cannot do it justice and he doesn't have time to dwell on that. Taking a deep breath, Shinji strides to the desk, the receptionist looking up as he approached. 

'Go..good evening.' he cleared his throat, trying to lose the shakiness that had crept in. 'We have a reservation. Two rooms. Maybe in the name of Katsuragi.' That sounded so weak, and might not have gone well if not for the card that Misato had given him. As soon as he pushed it over the desk, she just took it wordlessly, scanning it through the computer.

'Indeed. I have it here. Two single rooms, second floor. With a sea view.' Her eyes hadn't left the screen, grabbing two keys from under the desk which Shinji took. 'You are both on the 15th floor. The lift is just across the foyer. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the reception desk.

And that was that, Shinji sighed gently, passing one key to Rei. 'Well, that could have been worse.' Shinji said, mostly to just have something to say.

'Worse?' Rei asked, pressing the button on the lift. 'Was it really that bad?'

With anyone else, that question might have been sarcastic. But not from Rei. She was still genuinely confused about some things, a side of her that he was starting to find hindering.   
'Well, they could have not have a booking for us, or roomed us on other sides of the hotel or...'

'Is that important to you?' Rei's question came as the lift arrived, the doors opening with a chime. 

At least that gave him time to think about her question, to properly frame his answer. Not that he regrets what he said. He meant it, he is glad that they will be close together. 'Well, we are meant to be here together, right? It just wouldn't seem right if we were separated. I..I guess I just want you close, having you here, it's one good thing about being here, being away from everywhere I know.'

'Do you miss Tokyo 3?' Rei asked, the lift steadily carrying them up to the floor Shinji had punched. 'Being so far away from home. It must be hard.'

'Tokyo isn't really home.' Shinji smiled sadly. 'I don't think anywhere has been home since..well, a long time. My mother and I used to move around a lot because of my dads work.'

'Because of where he was deployed.' Rei said, her words not a question. But what she said next clearly was. 'What about Major Katsuragi's apartment? Isn't that home to you?'

'Well, of course, but that not..it's confusing..it's more where she is than anything about the city..I think. She was the first person to make me feel welcome anywhere since my mother..'

He trailed off, hanging his head. Until Rei took his hand, squeezing it softly until the lift opened. He kept his hand in hers, the two of them walking along the corridor in silence as Shinji turned his attention to the keys he had been given. 

'Lets see. 155 and 156..should be along here.' Shinji murmured, padding softly along the empty corridor, the thick carpet pressing and compressed under his feet. 'Ahh, here we go.'

Rei just nodded, waiting until Shinji pushed the key into the lock and it clicked with the turn of it. Pushed it open, Shinji was surprised again. He had been expecting a small pokey room, instead he ends up standing in something more like a small apartment. Lavishly decorated too. He really can't believe it. And has no idea where to look first. Everything around him is luxurious, the spacious lounge the doorway lead too filled with a small couch and table, leaving more than enough free space so that nothing blocks the view from the bay windows that must lead out onto the balcony. He is tempted to go and check out the view right then and there, but his interest is more held by the rest of the room. Or rooms he notices. The large king size bed captures all of his attention the second he moves through the threshold into the bedroom. And how could it not, it puts to pale anything he has seen before, looking like it has enough room for four or five people. Certainly enough for one..or two. Shinji swallows, that image rising unbidden in his mind, or him and Rei in that bed, together and..he shakes his head, fighting down the sudden blush. 

'Is...something wrong Shinji?'

Shinji started, rounding to face Rei quickly. 'No..it's just..this isn't what I expected.' Shinji stammered, hoping to conceal how he really felt and what he had been thinking. 

'It isnt what I'm used to either.' Rei said, her words sounding like an attempt to soothe. 'But I think we could both be very comfortable here.'

Shinji nodded. 'Yeah. Why don't we go and check out your room?' Shinji dropped his bag and passed the other key to Rei. Making sure he still had his in his pocket, he followed behind her. Rei's room was much the same as his, almost a mirror opposite with the bedroom on the other side. But apart from that identical. Letting her look around, Shinji now did move to the balcony, pulling back the sliding door. The sound of soft waves washed over him, the early evening moonlight mirrored in the rippling water. That was really all he could see of the ocean, the darkness hiding it. But the sound was soothing at least. 

'I guess we should freshen up a bit before dinner.' Shinji mused to himself,mostly to himself, really just thinking aloud as his eyes fell on the menu sitting on the small desk to his left. 

'I agree.' Rei wandered out of the bedroom, nodding softly. 'I could do with a shower myself.'

'That's what I was thinking. Unless...' Shinji started to say, then paused and swallowed. 'Unless..'

'Unless...what Shinji?' Rei asked softly.

This was it, Shinji screwed up all his courage. It was really now or never. He had to speak now. 'Unless..you'd like to..you know...shower with me.'

The silence until Rei spoke felt like a year, an age. Shinji's pulse pounding in his head for every slow second. 

'Id like that.' Rei replied with a genuine smile. 'Why don't we go back to your room?'

Shinji just nodded, quickly following behind Rei as the crossed the short distance to the corridor. Shinji fumbled with the key-card for a second, his hands shaking before he managed to get the door open. 

'You..can go in first.' Shinji mumbled. 'I just want to check something.'

'Very well. I will wait for you.' Rei replied, casting Shinji a quick gaze before she disappeared leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
He needed that now, his mind racing; filled with thoughts that this might be a mistake or just be going too fast. Thoughts that he fought to push away, grounding himself with normal, boring things. Like the rasp of the zip as he opened his bag, the feel of his clothes as he rooted around for his speedo. It seemed to work, his doubts fading and receding; being replaced with a subtle yet undeniable excitement. Before he could change his mind, Shinji strode towards the bathroom, being greeted by a blast of warm steam as the door opened. But what greeted his eyes was even hotter.

Totally and completely unabashed, Rei stood naked, her sweet, gentle curves tantalizingly obscured behind wafts of the steam, parting for a second to give him glimpses of her breasts. 'Are you going to join me?' Rei almost teased, her voice soft and low,

Shinji swallowed and walked inside, not noticing the door close behind him. All his eyes were on Rei as he stripped from his shirt, his hands trembling. But not a much as when he started to remove his pants, fumbling for the button and awkwardly sliding them down. He looked back up at Rei, his cheeks blushing and hot, his mind resisting the last step. Rei helped him thought, taking two steps closer and placing one hand of his waist. Together they stripped him off his underwear, before Rei stepped into the shower. 

And then she beckoned, slowly, one hand held out to him. A gesture Shinji didn't resist long. Into the shower he stepped, shuffling nervously in the enclosed space, facing Rei as the water streamed over him. Lost for what to do, Shinji turned and grabbed a bottle of body wash, pouring a dose onto his hand and starting to wash himself. Maybe a odd thing to do standing naked in a shower with a girl, but he needed something to focus on, rather than his growing excitement. Still very aware of Rei as she began to wash herself, her soapy hands sweeping over her breasts and chest like she hadn't a care in the world. 

He tried not too look, but he couldn't help it. His hands touched himself more, the touch feeling so good. He could almost imagine it was her touching him, his eyes sliding closed to enjoy that thought. Then they snapped open as she did touch him, fingertips just delicately brushing his shoulder, but the touch was electric. Butterflies suddenly danced in his stomach, her soft breath whispering over his ear. 'Why don't you let me wash your back, Shinji?' 

Shinji wasn't going to say no, just nodding softly as Rei stepped closer. Her still soapy hands half massaged, half cleaned his back, her smooth touch feeling so good. Tenderly she washed all of him, suds trickling down the smll of his back, following her fingers. Letting all thoughts drop away, Shinji tried his best to relax. After all they had been through recently, this moment is perfect. Really taking one step closer to each other, crossing new layers of intimacy and closeness. Shinji certainly feels much more comfortable around her than he had ever imagined. Never had he thought he would be this comfortable with being in a shower and letting a nude girl wash his back. Yet, it's Rei. And that makes all the difference.

Rei sweapt her soapy hands smoothly over his shoulders, using her palm and fingers in a tender and loving touch. A touch that makes him move a little closer, daring to have one hand rest on her hip. He can't go further yet, but it is a first step. Her skin is so smooth, so soft. And so warm. So much warmer than the water streaming over them both. Her hands so soft and warm, a soothing touch. Going further than they have before. And they both wanted this, this mutual sharing of this soft comfort.

A ripple runs through Shinji, Rei's soft hands washing further down his back to slide over his butt, just brushing the top. And staying there, one gliding back up his spine and running over his shoulders. Part of Shinji wants to move away, and the rest of him to stay here. Luckily it is that side that is winning out. This moment, he wants it to be special. And it is. Rei making it special. The shower feels very close, letting him be close to her. Standing naked with her just feels so right, but he has no idea what to do now, how to react. This is new. He knows what he wants to do, but it's a question of courage, confidence. Confidence that Rei seems to have in abundance. She knows what to do, seeming to have no hesitation about washing him, about how to touch him. She is almost reading his mind, knowing what to do and when to make the experience. 

'Can I..I want to..do you.' Shinji mutters, blushing as he realizes how those words sound.   
But the sentiment in them is true. This is what he wants to do. If he misses it, he will have lost this moment forever. He wants to share all of this with Rei,

Rei's response is a soft blush, nodding softly and turning around to present her back to him, her soaked hair laying delicately over her head, a tiny drop of water running over her shoulders. Swallowing, Shinji steps closer, his hands trembling as he sweeps that drop away, shivering at the first soft touch of Rei's flesh. The sight of her nude, of all her naked flesh so beautiful, making him tremble. And impossible to ignore the growing hardness between his legs.

That is all that keeps him from stepping right against her, worried how she might react if she felt how aroused he was becoming. Or did she feel the same? It was possible of course. She certainly reacted to his touch, sighing as his hands tentatively brushed her shoulders, his touch starting out hesitantly. I'm just washing here. This is just a wash. 

Shinji kept trying to tell himself that, counting on that thought to relax him. It only helped a little, his hands still shaking. He was close enough to see the swell of her breasts, his hands could have reached around to touch her. But her back felt safer, Shinji nervously working his suds covered hands over the small of her back, layering her up in more foam, the soft bubbles making her silky skin even smoother. 

More courage came to him the lower he went, letting his hands brush the small of her back, then her butt. Just the top, watching for reactions each time. Carefully observing Rei for any reaction. He got one, but not in the way he expected. He had just been going to move back up when Rei took hold of his hand and moved it around to rest on her stomach. Heat flared in Shinji, feeling her stomach flutter like the touch excited her as much as it had him. A little ripple mixed with a breathy sigh. 

A nod from Rei was all it took to increase his confidence. Fighting down his nervous shaking, he too his first touch on her breasts, running his hands over her soft globes. Feeling her shift and sigh, her body contracting softly. He alternated between soft strokes with his palm and gentle caresses with his finger tips. Rei loved them both, her sighs becoming more vocal and expressive. 

Shinji tried to keep his mind on the shower, still softly washing her back as his hand pressed into her breast. But it was hard, much like his shaft now standing at full attention between his legs. Hard to keep his mind on showering and washing, his hands wanting to move to touch Rei. Or himself, he isn't sure which. Only that his desire is growing and growing.

Perhaps Rei had sensed the same thing, the blue haired girl turning towards him with a gentle smile. 'I think we should get ready to go down for dinner, Shinji.'

Shinji nodded reluctantly and in a mix of relief and sadness that confused him for a second. But something in Rei's voice told him this wasn't the only moment like this they would share tonight. So he nodded back and reached out to turn off the shower, the spray of water dripping off to a trickle.

The washing becomes more mutual.

He squirmed a little, his shaft now standing tall from him. A reaction he couldn't control even if he wanted to. If Rei had noticed, and how could she not, it didn't bother her in the slightest, the nude blue haired pilot showing no reaction. Not even as one hand brushed his stomach. But Shinji did, shifting a little, her hand now very close to his shaft. 

Her soapy and smooth hand didn't move away, sending shivers through him. 

How that moment dragged out..did he want her to touch him there? He couldn't deny being tempted, but it would maybe be too far right now. Rei seemed to think the same, her hand gliding back up his chest. 

He followed her, moving closer and then kissed her. It may have seemed like a big thing, but to him it was the smallest and easiest decision to do. It wouldn't be like they hadn't been close enough to kiss, or hadn't kissed before. Still,,he surprised himself, and Rei too, by kissing her right then. Softly but undeniable a kiss. Just for a second and he has to pull back, to see the answers written in her eyes. Instantly, he saw no doubt, no hesitation, especially no shock. As if that wasn't clue enough, the way she kissed him back, matching his soft touch. That was a watershed moment for him, suddenly feeling much more relaxed. Relaxation that leads to more touching. Inhibitions sweapt away, the soft kiss became so much more.

Shinji rested his hands on her hips, then swept them higher. Each touch slow and hesitant but hesitant touching grew to confidant strokes. A soft exploring of her body, his confidence growing with each touch. Rei soothed and helped him, pressing closer and kissing him again. This second kiss turned into a full make out session, both of them losing themselves in shared passion and need, passion that grew with each second that passed. 

Shinji lost track of where his hands touched, just touching her everywhere, all over her body. Like she did with his, their hands moving together. Kissing mingled with bolder touched from both of them, hands staying clear of anywhere too intimate. A shared, almost silent and unspoken desire that that must wait, should wait. They wanted to wait to the right moment. 

Rei had trailed off her touch, bringing Shinji's hands up to her chest. Blushing as he touched her, but followed what she wanted, rubbing and caressing her nipples. She seemed to be liking it, even if he was worried he would do it wrong. But Rei was a perfect guide. This was not just his first real experience with a girl, but with Rei as well, one that they both wanted. 

Over and around her nipples his fingers moved and danced, softly stroking and touching with tender and gentle. Gentle was very much what he wanted to do. Slowly he caresses down her body, brushing over her stomach and hearing her moan. She sighed and murmured, shifting as he stimulated and teases her heated flesh. If only he knew the effect he was having, more desires stirred in her. Like with her nightly explorations, she wanted his hands on her sex. But that might just be too fast, too much too soon. So they both stayed with the close hugging and kissing.

They both just lost themselves in the soft touch of the other and the soothing warm water, desire put aside for shared and tender intimacy, something they both wanted. Intimacy that was building between them. Not that Shinji didn't fell embarrassed still, but it was becoming a good thing in his head. Even as much as they were enjoy it, they both knew this had to come to an end. 

Shinji and Rei spent a good hour in the shower, losing all track of time really. They really couldn't be blamed for that, their hearts just running away with their heads. But it had been Rei that suggested they leave, softening that suggestion with a gentle kiss. Shinji has agreed, they really did need to get down to eat. Or should. But that didn't stop them slowly and lovingly drying each other off, before they went to get dressed.


	7. Dinner, Dance, Swimming and Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Rei's first night at the resort brings their relationship to it's zenith.

Rei had spent a lot of time getting ready, far more than she was used to. To be honest, she wasn't used to this at all. This was really only the second time she has out, the times in the school cafeteria most certainly don't count.

And while the experience of the restaurant Misato had taken them both too stood her in some good stead. But she still couldn't help feeling...adrift. Doubts surfaced in her, rising in her mind and consuming her thoughts. 

'Does this..look right?' Rei dared to whisper the question foremost in her thoughts, once again casting a look over her reelection in the mirror. In her head, she knows she is dressed the same as she was the last time she wore these clothes. But then, Misato had been here that time. And she does not have her advice or reassurance to draw upon. But...no, she must learn to trust herself. To push away her fears. Is that how she normally acts. No, she must have no room for doubt here. 

Making a great effort to push them away, Rei grabbed her key and strode purposely from her room. To find Shinji outside and wanting for her. He didn't seem like he had been waiting long, of if he had he was waiting patiently. The smile that brushed his face was slight but warm and friendly. And it draws from her a luminous smile in return.

'Wow..you look amazing.' Shinji said softly, blushing slightly. Just as Rei did from his compliment, unsure what to say. She wanted to say something, her mind wrestling with the right words. It was actually the most simple that rose in her head, and yet, they sounded right.

'Thank you. I really wasn't sure if this was..right. Or if I was wearing it right.' Rei replied softly.

'Well, you aren't going to get any complaints from me.' Shinji replied. A very...nice thing to say Rei thought, Especially since he looked so much better than she did. Just her fears and doubts, but he seemed to carry off the look of his shirt and jacket effortlessly, without any concern on his part.

Rei decided she was going to take his word for it, brushing a hand over her dress one last time. So she just nodded, walking over to Shinji and taking his hand in hers. 'So, are you ready to go?'

Rei had to ask, she was completely relying on him now. This was completely outside of her comfort zone. And her experience as well. The time that Misato had taken them to the restaurant before they came here had only been the first time she had actually been to one. And she didn't feel any the wiser this second time around. It had never been something she had felt she would need experience of. And she could say that about a lot of things.

Many things from the outside world as she had once thought of it had been a mystery to her. Even school. Going to school, the same school as Shinji, had been a totally new experince. Forgetting all the other people there, and the strange routines and patterns that were so different to her life at nerve, she hadn't understood why she needed to learn anything in this way. What else did she need to know?

It was just..not necessary. At least, not to her. She had already felt she knew everything she felt she needed to know. But Commander Ikari had not felt that way. And that had been what had given her the most pause. He always had her best interests at heart. So..maybe there had been some reason to it she didn't fully understand. It had helped her make up her mind.

And yes, she had leaned a lot. As much from watching Shinji and his friends, even if she hadn't spent much time interacting with them. Even from Asuka, her way of seeing the world so different from hers, it gave her a lot to think about. But that still left lots of gaps in her knowledge, things that other people seemed to take for granted. Like choosing somewhere to eat.

She had tried to look over the collection of menus in her room and had found herself utterly lost. Having no idea where to start, never mind which one she would like to eat at. How did she even know which one to pick? She had no experience to fall back on. Shinji did thought, using some logic she didn't understand or follow, he had chosen one he liked. And thought she would like. That had baffled her. How could he know what she liked when she didn't even know that. She trusted him though. And that was all that mattered. 

All this time she had spent thinking, had been enough time for Shinji to lead her into the lift. And for the lift to carry them down to the first floor, the doors sliding open and letting them out on the shopping floor, which Rei had seen as they arrived but really hadn't given much thought too. But maybe she should have.

The young pilot can't help but be surprised by the variety of stores down here. An almost overwhelming variety that left her disoriented. The lights, the store names, the variety of things on offer. She couldn't help the feeling of being lost growing, leaving her almost stranded. If not for Shinji being here, she might have just turned back.

Shinji on the other hand seemed not to be fazed by this, taking it all in his stride. Not just taking it all in, but blocking out bit of it that he didn't need to see. Rei couldn't help her eyes being caught by anything around her, darting from one shop front to another. Shinji just seemed to ignore that which he didn't need to see, focused on only the most important things to him right now.

Almost like being in an Eva. And didn't that thought shake her. She could do this in combat, but not here. She could deal with all the displays on the status of an Eva and notice incoming attacks and listen to orders being given to her. But a simple array of shops had her feeling this way. It was such a bizarre thought.

'Well..it should be around here somewhere. Ah.'

Shinji's words made Rei look up, her eyes falling on the same thing as Shinji. It must be. It is the only restaurant ahead of them, the pair of them having turned a corner into a cul-de-sac that only lead there. 

Rei hadn't known what to expect, how could she? But Shinji seemed to have chosen well. Low key, subtle. As much as she knows about these things. And welcoming. That much is easier for her to work out and recognize. That doesn't stop her from hanging back as Shinji does the talking, only a few words and a quick flash of the card Misato had given them lead to them being shown to a table.

Rei was relived to see that the restaurant was mostly empty, a few of the tables filled but less than half of them, and that they were being lead right to the rear of the restaurant, to a collection of private booths almost. Split from the rest of the surround by light bamboo screens that gave privacy without being oppressive. While she liked the idea of being alone with Shinji, she didn't know if he had said something to the waiter or had phoned up earlier. Or if the waiter had just taken a guess looking at them. Right now, she didn't care.

Turning her attention the menu as soon as she sat, Rei quickly scanned for her usual choice of vegetarian options. Luckily she did have a small selection to chose from, quickly settling on a vegetable curry. The waiter must have been hovering neat by because he quickly took their order. But that was fine because that left them alone. Alone to talk. Rei had still be wracking her mind to find something to talk about when Shinji already beat her too it.

'Is this okay for you? I mean, maybe I should have asked sooner. And I'm sorry for that. I'm...'

Rei stopped him, resting her hand on his. 'It's alright Shinji. It's perfect. It really is.'

'You..think so?' Shinji asked softly.

'I do..I'm..really glad you chose this.' Rei murmured quietly.

'Oh?' Shinji looked over at her confused.

'Yes..I wouldn't have known what to chose. Not like you. This..world is so strange for me. There is still so much I don't understand. Things I haven't even experienced.' Rei replied. 'Not like you.'

'Like me?' Shinji echoed.

Rei nodded. 'I..haven't told anyone this before..but I was raised in Nerv..I never even stepped outside of the Geofront for the first ten years of my life. I never considered what I would do if I didnt pilot an Evangelion. I was born to do this, to be a pilot.'

'I know.. I mean..you always were better at it than me.' Shinji sighed, maybe thinking back to the first time they had met. It couldn't have been the easiest thing to see, a very rough introduction to being a pilot. Seeing her injured and going to fight. She would never forget how he had stepped into her place for her. For a long time, part of her had resented him for it. But time had changed how she felt. 

'You did fine. And you always seemed so much more confident with things I never knew anything about. You must have had other things you would have wanted to do if you weren't doing this. Am I right?'

Shinji seemed to take his time thinking about that. 'Well..I hadn't given much thought to what I would do with the rest of my life. Might seem odd but I really couldn't settle down to one thing. It wasn't like my father was there to guide me, so I guess I thought it could wait.'

'At least you felt you might work out what you could do. For me, I have no idea what I would do. It's not like I know anything else.'

'But...that means you could do anything. Anything you like.' Shinji replied. 'I'm sure you could do anything you set your mind too.'

That rocked Rei back on her heels, the thought so strange to her. A thought no one had even thought to mention to her. Being a pilot was all she had known. Luckily she had time to think on that, the waiter arriving just at that moment. Rei ordered a tomato soup followed by a bean burger. Shinji took longer, but eventually chose spicy prawns followed by a fillet steak.

After the waiter took thier order and left, Rei turned back to Shinji. She had had time to marshal and collect her thoughts. Even if each answer gave her more questions. And one question rose right to the front of her mind. One that she had never considered before but couldng ignore now. 'Do..you really think I can do anything?'

If Shinji was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. Nor did he pause. Not that Rei would have blamed him if he did. She knows the question has given her pause. But Shinji seems to show no doubt or hesitation. None at all. 'Sure. I really do. I mean, your smart, brave, calm. Why could you not. Your certainly smarter than I am. I don't see why you couldn't turn your mind to anything. I mean, just anything. A scientist, a doctor, a dancer even.'

'But..I don't know anything outside of Nerv..anything about the real world. What else can I do but be a pilot? It's what I have to do while the angels exist.'

'Surely they can't stay around for ever. We have to win right. And then things can get back to normal. For all of us.'

'But what is normal. This is all I know. If they stop coming, I don't know what I will do. But if they don't, this is all I can do. All I have to do.'

'I'm sure they won't. Keep coming forever I mean. Then we can get back to our lives, can stop fighting.'

'That's just it. I have no life, nothing outside of Nerv.' Rei tried not to sound sad but some part of that emotion must have bled into her face because Shinji rested his hand on hers. 'Then I'll help you. Misato too. You won't be alone. We will be there for you.'

Shinji's promise had been on Rei's mind throughout the rest of the meal, those words sending her mind reeling. But more so had been his mention of a dancer. Now, Rei didn't know much about dancing. Well, there was one thing. It had happened a few months back. She had been just wandering the city, her feet carrying her to an area of Tokyo 3 she had never been too, right on the edge of the entertainment district. But not containing the bars and restaurants she had been expecting. No, just clubs as far as the eye could see. Most of them closed..well, not open yet. Save one, the door to one open, the sound of music floating out to her.

It was the music that attracted Rei, carrying her to the door, taking a cautious look inside. And what she saw left her spellbound. The club was lit by low lighting, those lights playing across the body of a young woman maybe a few years older than her. Dressed in nothing but a very tiny bikini. And she didn't seem embarrassed by wearing it. Seemed to be enjoying it really. The smile on her face was luminous as she twirled and danced around stage, moving with the soft music.

Until she saw Rei. Rei couldn't help blushing, having been caught. At least, that is how she felt. She was already running excuses through her head, trying to think of something to say. But she had no time, the girl walking over to her. Not looking cross or angry, but with a smile on her face.

'You okay honey?' The girl asked. She sounded genuinely concerned. 'You lost? Or...did you see something you like?'

The warm smile made Rei blush a little, but not as much as her words. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare..it's just..well..'

'You did like what you saw. Or maybe know someone who would like it? Some special boy maybe?'

Rei started. Was she so transparent? But she was right, she had thought that Shinji might like it. 'Well...maybe..but I could never dance like that.'

'Who says?' the girl grinned. 'Come on.'

She had put action to words, one arm draped around Rei's shoulder as she lead her inside. It felt..right somehow. Odd as that seemed, but she felt safe with this girl, reassured by her. Even if she was nearly naked. Not that nudity really bothered her. But this girl had a confidence with it that went contrary to Rei's feelings of lack of modesty. Nudity had never been something to show off. Neither had her body.

'So..you just take a seat there.' Rei was directed to a chair off to the side of the stage but still in a placd to give her a great view. All chrome frame with soft lush padding, very comfortable. It helped Rei relax oddly.

'I'm sorry. I don't understand..I could never.'

'Sure you can. You just have to trust yourself. It's easy. You watch me. I'll go slow. Oh, I'm Ami by the way.'

Rei had no idea what to expect, but the way the Amy circled her caught her off guard. But she moved slowly, carefully. And Rei could feel a connection.

'You need to make him feel you, not touch you. But want to. He already likes you right? Then you stay in control. Lead him on, give him something special. A few touches...' her hand runs over her shoulder, leaving tingles in its wake. 'then you dance. Stay slow, just go slow.'

Rei watched everything she did, trying to take in all the steps and the routine. She had become oddly invested in this..and wanted to get it right. She drank in every little detail, every move and twist and shake. Especially the shakes..she knew that Shinji would like them. Wanted him to like them.

Rei still felt that way now, her legs shaking a little as she walked into her room. No..she wasn't going to back out. This was all the result of so much planning and preparation. But she just needs one more preparation.

'Shinji..I...could you come to my room in a few minutes? I'd like to..talk with you.' Rei cringed inside, something she didn't normally do. But this was hardly normal. And if she messed this up now..

Luckily, Shinji didn't seem to notice, giving her a soft smile. 'Sure, Rei. I just want to check something.'

Rei made to ask what..but thought better of it. She wanted to make as good use of these extra minutes as she could. Without wanting to seem too hurried, Rei slipped back into her room, making sure to leave the door ajar. She didn't want to lock him out.

But she needn't have worried. Shinji did take his time, checking his phone for any messages. Not just from Misato but from his father too. Part of him had doubted that they would be able to stay here, that they would be called back to Tokyo 3. But his fears were unjustified. He had no messages, nothing. Which he couldn't help smiling about.

That done, he made his way back to Rei's room. He was going to knock, but the door slid open from the first touch. So he followed it, stepping into the low lit room, looking around for Rei. 'Rei? Rei? Are you here?'

'I'm in here.' Rei's voice floats out to him from the bathroom, slightly soft, with a tone he didn't recognize. 'Could you just wait on the bed? I'll be out in a minute.'

Shinji swallows but does what she said, taking a seat slowly. He had barely gotten settled when the urge to get back up again hit him. But at the same time he was too stunned to stand. Rei had come out of the bathroom...dressed in a small blue bikini. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. But he couldn't pull his eyes away, certainly not as she walked closer, her hips swaying gently. 'Rei...I...I...mean..I thought you..wanted to...'

'Shhhh.' Rei soothed, pressing a finger to his lips. 'Relax. We can talk in a bit.'

Shinji would have said more but Rei turned on some music and then she stared to dance. He had never seen a dance like this but he had no other word to describe it. The music playing around them had changed to a different track, the words soft but the tune oddly..hypnotic..rhythmic. Just like Rei's movements. It started with her hips, more swaying, her curves moving in slow circles. Circles that grew bigger, moving for longer. Shinji couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was like something from one of Toji's movies, only it's really happening. All too aware of a growing hardness in his pants, he grips the sheets softly. Really, really hoping Rei can't see, he swallows.

His heart pounding, he can't look away. Lost to the beat of the music and Rei's movements, he follows every sway and shift. The tease of it making his head swim. Around her hips swirl, left to right and right to left. Steady and unceasing, like a wave or rising tide. Like his desire, his arousal. But that was at the back of his mind, enjoying this moment. Despite his surprise.

As if her confidence was growing, the dance did too. Less static, her moves becoming broader and bolder, her arms raised above er head to sway as well, moving around in slow circles. And making her bikini pull tight around her breasts, the tight fabric pulled taut around her curves. That just added to the sensuality of the dance in a way more than if she had been naked. 

And that was the way he wanted it right now. Rei looked so..hot..dressed in her bikini. This must be how it feels to get a strip tease. Not that Rei is stripping. But that is what her dance feels like. Rei is swaying like a exotic dancer, her sweet body hiding behind the cloth that is like being naked..or very close to it. Each area of her body is drawing his attention now, her legs, her stomach, her arms. All her smooth and soft flesh that weaves around in front of him.

His mind is captivated, lost in the dance. Wondering where it will go. And just wanting to focus on it. This is so unlike Rei. And yet..it seems, no..he knows she is doing it for him. Something that makes it all he more special and erotic.

Rei is feeling the same, her own desire threatening to sweep her away. If she wasn't determined to finish the dance, to make the experience so perfect for Shinji to get the best effect, she might have jumped him by now. Making out with him maybe. But that would come later. She knows she is making him want him. Her dance reaching him. The sway of her hips, so slow and soft, she knows he watches it. He wants to see it, to see her. This is what Ami had meant..the power of it. The control. He could break it, break the control if he wanted. But he didn't. That is power.

And afterwards..then..she will have to see what happens. She was reaching the end, wanting the dance to reach the climax she had in mind. Now she starts to spin, to turn with the same slow rhythm. Using her hands to counterpoint it, hoping she got the little flicks right, shaking her hips in time with them. Her cheeks burned a little as her butt was displayed to Shinji, the bikini feeling tight to her. But she pushed that down, liking that he was watching her. So she kept up the slow speed right until the end, making the last move the best, one last spin and shake of her hips, a supple wiggle that she hoped would get him to her. 

She hoped for that effect and she got it. Shinji was more stunned than when she started, caught up in the rush of excitment from the moment. He had never imagined that Rei could ever do anything like that. And for her to have done it for him..he can't take it in. Both touched and embarrassed at the same time.

Rei's confidence seems to have faded, or she is willing herself to feel it now. 'Well...ummm...I..mean..did you like it?' Rei whispered, hanging her head a little.

Shinji had no reason to think about his response, his mind somehow knowing the words to say right now and right here. Even if he has trouble saying them, tripping over his own tongue. 'Well..it was...I mean..amazing..and...I..you did all that...you were...I...I loved it.' he finished awkwardly.

Rei beamed thought, genuinely happy. Her face glowing. But one doubt, one concern remained. One idea left in her head about where to take this. But would Shinji like it? She was almost afriad to ask it, afraid of his rejection. But as it happened, it was Shinji who lead onto it. Maybe he didn't mean too, but he did.

'So...what do you want to do now?' Shinji whispered softly, his eyes lingering on Rei in a way that made her skin tingle.

'Well...I thought we could stay up here for a while and...maybe..well...'

Shinji stopped her mid-sentence, kissing her softly. Or had she kissed him, her body speaking what her mouth could not. It didn't seem to matter, they both knew what the other wanted, both of them wanting this. Or seeming too. Shinji didn't pull away, but she waited for him to do so anyway, expecting that reaction any minute and dreading it. It would be more than terrible, it would be frustrating. She is so keyed up after her dance, needing the relief of physical contact with him.

And needing more contact than she felt now. Being nearly naked with him wasn't enough. She needed to feel him, to see him, to touch him. It took all of Rei's control to not just hurriedly pull off his clothes then and there. But she managed to hold back. She wanted to make it special. Off came his jacket first, Rei using both hands to slide it away from his shoulders. That was the easy part. Her fingers trembled as she reached for his buttons, her fingers brushing the crisp material of his shirt but going no further. She almost didn't dare move, her head swimming. The desire and need and heat she felt nearly overwhelmed her. But she took a few deep breathes and continued, forcing her fingers to reach for and open the buttons of his shirt one by her. Still her arms trembled,her heart pounding a hundred miles an hour, as she exposed more and more of his perfect chest. Shinji didn't resist when she popped open the last button, shivering as her hands climbed up and eased his shirt away from him. Rei was careful to let her fingers brush his shoulders, a soft sign of the pleasure to come. It was that and more she wanted to do, to share in this mingling of bodies, to fully enjoy this time they had together. And to share it too. But first...

Rei's resolve nearly crumbled when it came to his pants, her mind wanting to just strip him now. With a great effort, she held back, going as slowly as she had before. The button yielded and her hands started to work his pants down his legs. She started as her hand brushed his hip, he was wearing his speedo. A glanced down confirmed what she had felt and her heart swelled. Such a small thing maybe but it made this moment completely wonderful. And complete as well. 

Rei had still been worried about how Shinji might feel, about being with her like this. Luckily for her Shinji seems to feel the same from what she can feel. And see. A glance down shows the bulge in his speedos, the obvious tented material making her blush. Did she make him feel that? 

Then she had no time for questions, letting the instinct of her body take over. Shinji yielded to the pressure she applied, the pair of them tumbling onto the bed, still locked in their perfect kiss. A kiss that quickly became more urgent. This time Rei knew that was her, the sudden shift to the bed bringing back feelings of how she lay in her own bed stroking herself as she thought of him. And of the times she had crawled into his bed. All thoughts of thar nature are pushed away now. She prefers this soft, inciting contact to the urgent pleasure she had given herself.

Relaxing into it, Rei grows bolder. What had started as a gentle kiss grows more heated, her hands and arms linking around his neck holding him close. She never wants to leave, to have this moment end. Rei only holds to that thought for a minute, sinking back into this enjoyment of the moment. Her bikini clad body nestles so perfectly with Shinji's, her very heart aching for his touch. Nothing exists for her beside the kiss, her lips only pulling away to draw a deep shuddering breath. It's like she can't stay away from him for long, her body drawn back by an unshakable need, a desire that sweeps through her. 

It's not just the kiss, that she is kissing him. It's that Shinji is kissing her back. It's his willing reciprocation of her feelings, her actions, that make this so special. The way he softly kisses and touches her lips, his hands growing bolder, starting with tender and hesitant touches on her back. At least, they started hesitant.

Maybe Shinji felt it was right or just needed something to do with his hands. If he is feeling the same surging desire she is, if his body is filled with the same overwhelming arousal and need that rushes through her, she couldn't blame him. It's nearly enough to sweep away any other thought, bringing with it a need to do something she doesn't understand or comprehend. But that she won't fight,

Her lips are still sealed to Shinji's, continuing this soft make out session, her arms tightening around him, holding him close. 

She pauses stroking his cheek to look in her eyes. And sees nothing but soft and warm adoration. A deep form of trust she has seen from no one else. That trust is more arousing that. Anything else she has felt. It is something she has never seen, had never dreamed of seeing from anyone. Not even Gendo had looked at her like that. But she had never thought about Gendo that way. Mentally, Rei shook her head. She didn't want to think about him now. That would be robbing her off this moment that she had wanted to treasure so much, to take all the feelings and sensations from it and hold onto them. 

'Are you...okay Rei?' 

Rei started. She hadn't realized that she had broken the kiss, her mind wandering for a few seconds. But she hadn't realized that either. She blushed, her distraction suddenly mortifying. 'Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I just...just..' Rei trailed off.

'Just what?' Shinji urged with that same soft and comforting look in his eyes.

'I just...never expected that I would feel this way. Not just about you..but anyone. I'm just scared...scared that this might end..or that I might do something to push you away..or..'

'You wouldn't.' Shinji whispered back. 'I know you wouldn't. I trust you Rei. More than anyone. I've never really had anyone in my life to trust since I came to Nerv. But..well..the person I trust most is you, it will always be you. And nothing can change that. Nothing.'

The trust of those words shook Rei to her core, leaving her adrift, her mind reeling. Dizzy and unsteady like she had just stood to quickly, or felt the world drop away from her, and she could almost feel like she was falling, spinning and tumbling. She almost clung to Shinji, tightening her arms and grip to him. It took her a long few seconds regain her focus.

But it had other's advantages. She was more aware of Shinji's body than ever. Feeling all of hm, the closeness off his chest, the softness of his hands, the warmth of his body, his breath on her face. All of him surrounded her, wrapping her up and comforting her. She found that her heart leapt into her throat, and she couldn't speak. Or, didn't want to speak. 

Taking the one thing she could do with her mouth, she kissed him again. As well as regaining her pleasure, she wanted to shake off the bombarding emotions and return to where she was. Shinji must have felt that desire because he did the same, more confidently at the same time. Both of them lost to it, the gave over to their mounting desire and need for each other. Rei completely lost herself in as she did in the thoughts of what was to come while her hands ran a constant touch over Shinji's body, she didn't even have to think about what she did. But she could feel all of it. 

From the quick look at Shinji he was enjoying it too, his eyes half closed. But that didn't stop his touch, time just slipping away from both of them. And sleep creeping up on them both, wrapping them in its arms. Both Rei and Shinji felt al warm and content at that moment that neither of them could resist falling asleep.

It was Shinji that awoke first, his eyes cracked open slowly and he blinked a few times. He was thirsty, that had awoken him. So he staggered to the fridge, cracking open a bottle of water and pouring a glass. It took two glasses to slake his thirst and he was more alert when he made it back to the bed. Memory flooded back to him, Rei still asleep next to him. She must have rolled over while she slept, the blue haired girl now lay on her back, resting half on top of the sheets with the fabric wrapped around and over her legs. Something rose in this throat and he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Without thinking, he went further, turning her over softly, helping her to lie on her back, adjusting her into a relaxed position.

Shinji had his eyes drawn to her chest though and he swallowed. Her breasts rose and fell, strained against the tight material with each moment. His own swimwear felt tight, uncomfortably tight around his crotch. But he couldn't pull his eyes away, his shaft swelling and growing bigger with each moment, a taut tent now formed in the front of his speedo.

Shinji was breathing as heavily as Rei now, if not more so. Each breath seeming to only serve to heighten and build his arousal, the tightness rubbing his shaft sending growing tingles and shocks of pleasure through his body. Panic gripped him, a shudder of worried anxiety..or anticipation. He just knew he was getting close, too close. Drawing in one last quick breath, he tugged his speedo away from his body, his full shaft dropping into view and he sighed with relief. Momentary relief anyway. Standing here, exposed and in front of Rei was just having a different effect on him. His mind flashed back to the dance, almost wishing he had been naked while she danced, that she would have ended it with a personal touch. A touch his shaft was crying out for.

Almost unthinkingly he ran his fingers over the head and shuddered, that felt so good. That small touch hitting him with indescribable pleasure. Part of him knew he should stop, and other part of him said he should just go into the bathroom and deal with this there. But one little voice whispered he should stay here, to keep doing this.

Shinji had to bite back a gasp. He had fantasized about doing this enough, and know he could. Rei looked so beautiful so sexy and he just wanted to share an orgasm with her, or come close to that, to cum near her. He almost could. He..

Shinji's thoughts drifted off, his hand starting to softly stroke his shaft. Rolling down from his head to his base and back up again, using a slow and gentle motion. He didn't want to finish yet, his shaft trembling in his hand. He wasn't close yet, but it felt so good he was worried he would finish right here. Too quickly anyway.

Fighting with all his control, Shinji took one deep breath, then another. Carefully he pulled his hand away, not daring to touch himself in case he triggered his orgasm. He tried to relax, to keep his mind calm while he waited for the sensations and ripples of pleasure to fade. He might as well as tried not to think about water in the dessert. If he could have laid down, he might have been able to relax. But he couldn't move, his feet routed to where she stood in front of Rei. He didn't want to move.

Daring to start again, he worked his shaft even more slowly, trying to softly build up his desire back to fever point. It wasn't that it didn't feel good. Boy did it feel good. But he just didn't want this to end yet. Shinji was trying to hold back as much as he could, working with all his effort to go as slow as he could, to keep the stimulation to a level that he could cope with.

It was a good idea..in principle. But in practice, he was finding it hard to reconcile and keep within those limits he had set. Each stroke, each touch or flick of his fingers just brought him closer and closer to his climax. He might have been able to hold back but every method and trick he thought of or tried did him no good, none at all.

He tried to distract himself, not just with less stimulation but with thoughts. A hard thing to do with a near naked and beautiful young woman before you, and..he wished he hadn't thought the word hard. He really wished he hadn't..but pushed it away. His shaft was throbbing and he dare not touch himself again. So..back to distracting thoughts. Not that he could focus on an for long. It's like his mind was on an elastic band that kept pulling him back to Rei and thoughts of her. And each time he lurched right back into his pleasure.

Rei consumed all of his mind, drawing away all his interest and attention. It was impossible to distract himself any longer. The inevitable was approaching, his climax was approaching the point of no return. No matter how much he tried to ignore that or forget it, he just couldn't. Either he had convinced himself he could stop or was just too far gone to even think about it. In the midst of the storm of pleasure, he couldn't say. Rei was everything right now, Shinji caught up in the middle of his fantasy. The thing he had been thinking about for so long, the thought, the private dream and fantasy of reaching orgasm with Rei, cumming over her, shooting his seed over...oh god...

Shinji gasped and pulled his hand away. But it was too late, far to late. He was too far gone to stop his reaction so his body took over, grasping his shaft and stroking right back t the edge of his pleasure and over it. Moans and gasps grew in his throat, his hand sliding faster and faster, then with one last contraction around his head he came, biting back a throaty moan he came harder than he ever had, his seed erupting to spray over Rei's body. He gasped and sighed, breathing quickly and heavily, suddenly and slowly becoming aware of what he had done, even if that was buried under the pleasure he felt. But as that awareness of pleasure faded, realization of what he just did came to the fore.

'I am so...' Shinji cut himself off, not wanting to disturb Rei. If she awoke and found this..well..she might..he doesn't know. He is distracted by an odd smile on her face, like she knew what happened. Or she could have just been smiling. 

Now that Shinji had some clarity of mind, he was mortified, shocked by what he had done. It's not like he can just forget. Even if he did, and part of him still doesn't want to, if Rei wakes up like this then..it doesn't bare thinking about. So he had to do something. And quickly.

Shinji did all he thought of doing, the one thing he could. He had to clean her up, clean this up. So he needed water. That added haste to his movements as he grabbed a cloth. All the while he ran it under the water, he dreaded that she would be awake when he returned. But she hadn't. Still he had to be careful.

Careful was exactly how he moved. Very careful. He had too if he touched her too hard she might wake. So with the lightest touch he could, he washed away the traces of his cum, sweeping softly over her breasts and stomach. Trying to pick up the very last traces, his eyes roaming over her curves, satisfied to himself that he had gotten all of it. And she hadn't woken.

Or so he thought. He had just dropped the cloth over her stomach when Rei stirred. He tugged his hand away but the damage had been done. Rei stirred again, her eyes flickering and cracking open. She did look drowsy for a few seconds, then her eyes flicked down to the cloth.

Panic gripped him again, his heart pounding a hundred miles an hour. 'Rei...I...I...' Shinji stammered, before she could even say anything. 'I'm sorry...I was just..you looked hot..so.I wanted to cool you down..'

That sounded so corny but Rei seemed to buy it, her smile growing wider. 'Thank you Shinji. Shall we go down to the pool?' Rei asked. 'We should get a feel for it, don't you think?'

*****

Whatever Shinji had expected from the pool, this wasn't it. Not by a long shot. This certainly wasn't a public pool. It had to be the most fancy pool he had been in. All marble tiles that caught the rippling of the water. Luckily for them it was empty, Shinji and Rei being the only ones here. Rei had been the one to go first, walking towards the pool chairs set by the wide windows, bending over to place her towl down on it. A movement that made Shinji blush. While he had thrown on a t-shirt and shorts, Rei had gone with just a t-shirt. Long enough to cover her bikini while she stood up, but when she bent over, she gave Shinji a view of her cute butt. His blush growing Shinji pulled his gaze away from the accidental panty shot before Rei even noticed. Distracting himself by stripping to his speedo. While Rei undressed, which suddenly became all of the focus of his mind. No matter how many times Shinji saw Rei in her bikini, her beauty struck him instantly. Not just struck him, but almost left him dumbstruck. And she was beautiful, is beautiful. Each time he sees her she is more and more beautiful. You would have thought he would get used to,it but the feeling only seemed to grow stronger and stronger. 

He often wished to himself that the moment that she stripped down would last longer than it did. Well, right now, it did. Rei might have been worried or aware that other's could have been around. She certainly didn't know that. And it was one way to read into the way she hesitated, looking around with her hands holding her shirt up to bare her midriff. That was when time stopped, Rei standing there with her bikini bottom on display, the way it hugs her hips and butt very appealing, making him swallow. Sure, he knows that she doesn't mind him looking but it still feels...not wrong, but, well, different..special is the best word he can come up with. Something she only let's him see.

Okay, it's not like she has not worn her bikini around others but she had never undressed like this around others. Maybe it's a small thing but it feels like more, like after what they have done and shared it might not be much but she does share it with him. Now Shinji is rambling in his head, becoming lost and distracted in his own thoughts.

He can't see it, or know it. But Rei feels the same. She hides it well, her fine cheeks not glowing as much as his. But right now she is having real trouble from watching Shinji undress, the moments before he stripped down to his speedo are almost unbearable. She just loved the moment when he tugged his shirt off, that first step to revealing his swimwear. Seeing his bare chest and back and stomach only serving to wetting her appetite for seeing what is yet to come. She feels her heart racing, her palms sweaty.

Time slows to a crawl when his hands touch his shorts, running to a very long second. Then it happens, so quick she almost missed it. But now he was dressed as she wanted, the perfect outfit. The one she loved to see him in. And she could just stare at him all day, well watch discreetly, but they came down here to,do something, and they have to get to it.

So, Rei took charge. She slipped into the water first, beckoning for Shinji to follow her. He really didn't take much convincing, slipping in almost the same way she had and swimming casually over to her. He stopped a few inches away and stayed there, kicking water. Rei had to admit that impressed her. Not because it is a difficult thing to do, she has taught him to do more difficult and complex things in the past. But this isn't about that. It's about confidence.

And that is the most important thing she had helped to instill in him. Not confidence in her, although that is more where it started. But it has grown into something more, into what she had hoped to see. Confidence in himself and what he could do. Just watching him sitting here at ease in the pool, no longer scared of being in the water, that made her heart soar. 

He hadn't even needed her to prompt him, kicking away from her to strike out across. The pool with a steady pace, cutting through the water, his arms working with long even strokes that move in contrast to the rapid kicks. Kicks that he keeps under the water, his form having improved no end.

So much so that Rei has to really work to catch up. And she is no slouch, but she does have to out in the effort. That just makes her prouder, more prouder than she has even been in..well, ever. She had never had cause to be. But has never taught any body anything. And secretly had been worried how good she might be. It seemed she hadn't done so bad though. And that meant Shinji had taught her something too.

She hadn't considered it that way, but it's true. He had taught her that she could do more than be a pilot. Something no one had done. It was still hard to reconcile but she wanted it to be true. No, she had to believe it was true, is true.

Shinji was worked though his paces by Rei over the next hour, testing him on everything she had taught him. Not just laps even if that was where she started. But they quickly moved on from that trying different strokes to swimming underwater to diving. Shinji had shown his traditional reluctance to do that but a little reassurance from Rei helped him to get up on the board. And a lot less than usual. Another sign of his growing confidence in himself he certainly couldn't have done that a while ago. 

Seeing Shinji manage the last dive, Rei waited for Shinji to surface again before she called him over.

'Did you see that Rei?' Shinji asked. He brushed water out of his eyes as he waited for her response.

'I did. You have improved so much Shinji. I think it would be fair to say you have pretty much mastered swimming.'

'You..you mean that?' Shinji asked, sounding like he couldn't believe she had said that.

'I do. You have come on so far.' Rei said earnestly.

'All thanks to you. We should do something to celebrate huh?' Shinji said thoughtfully.

'Like what?' Rei asked as she raised her head. 'Do you have something in mind?'

'Actually, I do. Since we are here, why don't we go for a walk on the beach?'

Rei had agreed, eager to spend more time with Shinji. The night was cool, the stars hidden behind a light veil of cloud but with the moon peeking through to give them enough light to see by. A good thing, since the lights along the beech were extinguished. But that gave her other worries. Mostly to do with the gate up ahead, one that looks suspiciously like it is locked. She tried not to think that, to keep looking on the plus side. But plus side or no, the gate was locked. Even if she hadn't seen it looking closed, the way it didn't budge when Shinji pushed on it answered that question definitively.

She had thought she had seen that when she climbed out of the pool, even mentioning it to him. His answer had surprised her, making her stop as she dried herself off. He had suggested they jump the gate. For a second she thought he was joking. But the way he walked away as she draped her towel around her shoulder made it clear he wasn't. So she quickly dried off and followed him. 

Her doubts and uncertainty hadn't faded by the time they arrived at the gate. Shinji surprised her again, jumping over the fence easily. She almost believed he hadn't done that, distracted until she heard him speak.

'Come on, Rei. It's easy enough.'

Shinji had made it took easy, there can be no doubt about that. But looking easy and being easy are not the same thing. Rei is surprised by her own reluctance than anything else. It's not like she hasn't done much more difficult, and dangerous things, during her time as an Eva Pilot. She had spent too much time being attacked or knocked around or generally hurt. She really didn't want to think about the details.

Not when she turned her attention to the details of what she had to do. Putting thinking aside, she made the start of her climb. 

'Are..you sure this will be okay?' Rei hesitated with one foot up on the fence.

'I am.' Shinji nodded with smile. 'You can do it. Trust me.'

Rei did. And she did quite well. Until she reached the top and climbed over. Then she lost her grip. Her hands might have been wet or she just lost her grip. Honestly, she couldn't remember how it happened. Just the next thing she knew, she was falling, falling into open air. Just for a second. Then, as promised, Shinji caught her. 

The first she knew about that was his arms slipping under her shoulders, more than catching her. Supporting her too. Rei blushed and murmured thank you as Shinji set her down. They walked along in silence for a while, just enjoying being together and the sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

They continued to walk until Shinji dropped down on the sand, patting the smooth white grains beside him. Taking the invitation, Rei joined him. Silence continued until Shinji opened his mouth.

'Do you really think I'm getting better.' Shinji muttered, his worries seeming to have returned. Or maybe he had just pushed them away. Either way, it didn't seem to have worked for long. 'About swimming..you say I've mastered it..but I can't say that..or I can't see that.'

'I can. I wouldn't lie to you about this Shinji.' Rei smiled softly. 'You've come on so far. You really have.'

Shinji looked down at his lap but his happy smile didn't fail. 'Thank you.'

'I'm the one who should be thanking you.' she couldn't say for the time they spent together. 'You showed me that I could do something I never thought I could.' Rei smiled back.

Before either of them could reply to that, the silence around them was broken by a soft clap of thunder. The skies had darkened while they had been chatting, dark clouds now hovering ominously overhead. 

Shinji and Rei share a silent thought. They really should get back to the hotel quickly. Already it might be too late. Another rumble of thunder follows the first then they both see a flash of lightning. By the time they make it drops of rain have already splash down around them and over them. Shinji is first over the gate and Rei scrambles after him. 

Once down on the other side, Shinji helped Rei climb down too. He didn't want her to slip as she did last time. Holding one hand in his he guided her down softly. She was more confidant this time, needing very little help to make it safely to the ground. 

Rei managed a soft smile, her eyes full of thanks she couldn't say. Not right now. The lightning was flashing more rapidly across the sky, illuminating the rain still lashing down over them. Both Shinji and Rei were soaked already but that didn't stop them running as fast as they could towards the hotel. It was lucky they were still wearing their swimsuits but that left a lot of them exposed to the lashing water. 

Shinji was glad to grab his towel, taking only a quick stop by the pool before they raced inside. It was dark inside but at least it was dry. And late. Which was why a lot of the lights had been dimmed, the hallways luckily deserted. Something Shinji was glad of.

That really didn't help him relax as he and Rei dried themselves off. Any second he kept expecting to see or hear someone approaching. Another guest or a member of the hotel staff. And right now he couldnt decide which was worse. Not with he and Rei standing here just inside the foyer, dressed in nothing more than their bathing suits and drying themselves out. It felt like he had stepped out of a changing room to somewhere he shouldn't be. Like the time at another hotel he had got confused in the changing room and walked out into the lobby instead of the pool. Do you have any idea how embarrising it is to wear only a swimsuit when you are surrounded by guys in suits and families checking in? He did. Which was why he had ducked back inside quickly. And now he was wondering if he was heading back to the same thing again. With nowhere to hide this time.

Luckily no one came along while they dried themselves off hastily and then Shinji took equally hastily refuge in the elevator. Grateful refuge. Shinji let out a slow breath as the doors slid shut. 'Well...that was..wierd huh?'

'Was it?' Rei looked at him, confusion filled her eyes. Danced in them really. 

'Well, yeah. What if someone had come along and found us. Wouldn't it have looked weird to find us standing there dressed like this.' Shinji gestured to his and Rei's sparse clothing. 

Rei blushed. She actually blushed. And Shinji was hit by the way she showed it. She was actually open to showing that to him. Not that they hadn't been open in private. But this wasn't exactly private. Nor public. But it made him happy they were getting closer, that she trusts him to share this with.

Shinji now took a step of his own. He still hesitated doing it, but he still did it. Rei was so close and now he stepped closer, resting one arm on his shoulder. Rei looked up at him with a smile but didn't speak. They didn't need too. They both wanted to enjoy this moment, to just be together in the now. Everything else dropped away. The pose still made him..not uncomfortable..but warm inside. Of course the glow in his cheeks but a deeper and warmer warmth inside him too. A feeling he could only describe as pure contentment. 

As it usually happens with these moments it was over too quickly. The door opened with a chime and Shinji's heart sank. This evening was over, he had enjoyed the time he spent with Rei and wished it could have lasted longer. He tried to console himself that this was just the first day and he would have many more days like this they could share together. And would share together. Holding too that he stepped out of the lift behind Rei.

But the he quickly took the lead. Truth be told, he was starting to feel a little cold. Which probably meant that Rei was too. Since his room was closest, that was where Shinji lead the blue haired girl. His hands fumbled a bit with the key but soon they were inside, the door clicking shut behind him.

Moving quickly, Shinji ducked into the bathroom, coming back a second later with a fluffy white towel draped over his free arm. 

'Here.' Shinji said softly. 'Let me take those for you.' it was just needed of a simple nod of his head to indicate Rei clothes bundled up in her arms, the mass of fabric having absorbed as much if not more rain water than still clung to Rei. 'Ill hang them up you can dry off a bit.'

The smile on Rei's face as he handed her the towel in exchange for her wet clothes was luminous, like that one small gesture was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. 

Feeling oddly self-conscious, Shinji allowed himself a little smile in return before he vanished again into the bathroom. 

As soon as he left, Rei gratefully wrapped herself in the towel, rubbing her hair dry and leaving it a little tousled then Moving to dry the rest of her body. Her swimsuit was proving the problem, from both their time in the pool and the unexpected downpour that was still lashing the windows with much more rapid flickers of lightning. As could still here the rumble of thunder muffled thought I was by the thick windows. She felt safe here, much safer than she had outside. Not that she had been scared but if she had seen the storm she maybe should have been.

But that still left her standing here in her soaked bikini, the clinging water making the thin material seem even tighter if that was possible. And that water was leaching heat from her body. As she guessed Shinji's was too. Luckily, she had an idea.

Making sure her hands were completely dry and having folded her towel neatly on the floor, Rei made her way to the small heater in the corner of the room, flicking it on and being rewarded with a blast of warm air that wrapped around her. 

Then Rei stepped away and made to move back to the window. But she had barely gotten two steps when Shinji emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulders.  
He clearly didn't notice her standing their to start with, not until he dropped the towel away from where he had been drying his hair. He clearly is thinking about something, his eyes moving again over her near nude body. And so Rei waits for him to speak.

'Would you..like to go back to your room and change? Into something dry I mean. Not that there is anything wrong with what you are wearing.'

Rei didn't even have to think about that. She didn't want to leave Shinji so soon. Not to mention that she was enjoying Shinji's lack of clothing and didn't want that moment to end. No, she couldn't say that. But there were other things she could say.  
'Actually, I was thinking we could warm up in front of the heater.' Rei nodded to the appliance, the wave of heat just starting to reach her where she stood. 

'O..okay.' Shinji whispered, his smile more embarrassed happy. Rei had come to know that expression by now. 'Just let me get something.'

Rei wondered what that something might be till Shinji returned from where he had been rooting under the bed carrying a black woolen blanket that he spread out in front of the heater. She needed no encouragement to take his silent invitation, joining him to sit cross legged. Shinji sat too far away for her liking so Rei took matters into her own hands. Even though the distance between them felt large she draped an arm around his shoulder. For a second she wondered if she had gone too far but then Shinji reciprocated, his arm lopped around her waist. They just sat and cuddled in silence, that being enough to comfort them, the presence of the other soothing.

Shinji's mind was racing, moving faster than the still flashing lightning outside. This sudden closeness to Rei was heaven but slightly nerve wracking, not sure if he was reading more into it than might be there. But she had joined him so...

Shinji was looking for something to distract him, and his eyes falling on the TV. He could turn it on but Misato had once told him it was dangerous to have the set on during a thunderstorm. And he wasn't exactly eager to do that. But that didn't mean he didn't have other ideas.

'I could put on the radio if you like?' the remote was so close to his hand he could do that without moving any real distance.

Feeling more than seeing Rei nod, Shinji flicked the radio on, the speaker bursting to life with the soft melody of a folk song, the music having a soothing and almost romantic undertone to it. He couldn't deny the song was affecting him, the warm seductive tone of the singer bringing his arousal more to the fore as he became hyper aware of Rei next to him. But did she feel the same?

Unknown to him, she did. Her heart beating faster. She wants to move closer to hug him fiercely and strongly, to feel all of him against her, to press their nearly nude bodies as tight and close as she could and..

She never got to find out what. Slowly Shinji stood and moved back to the window. Rei couldn't help being worried, the lightning illuminating him and making her flinch, just a little. Shinji didn't see that thought. The storm clouds were almost over head, the darkness of it having pervaded the room. Until Shinji switched on the light. Not just any light or any ordinary light, this on was a fish tank. Well, more an aquarium. With a light on the top. And it is that light that is being cast over the room, the soft glow running over the close walls.

It is enough for Shinji to see Rei as he turned back around. And to see that she has risen up, allowing him to admire the effect of the light on her body. Her swimsuit has dried but still hugs her body perfectly. It might be the light, the soft glow catching her calves in exactly the right way. Especially as he gets closer, taking in the details appreciatively.   
Then things took a twist he hadn't been expecting. More thunder rumbled and rolled, just a bare second behind the flash that drowned out the soft light, washing right over it. The noise was louder too, the windows not blocking it out as much.

It didn't bother Shinji much but it sure had an effect on Rei. She didn't shriek or cry out but it did scare her. Maybe more than scare. Shinji couldn't have said exactly what happened. But one minute everything was normal then Rei was in his arms. Not resting on them but clinging to him desperately. He could feel her body right against his, all of her, her curves pressed through her bikini. But he only felt that distractedly, he could feel her heart pounding in her chest and that as much as her closeness made him hug her. It was not something he had to think about. He just did it. His arms run around her back, supporting, holding. Comforting. And more than comforting. Shinji is more than aware of his length pressing against his speedo, the tight material hugging against him and rubbing his head. 

Unknown to him, she did. Her heart beating faster. She wants to move closer to hug him fiercely and strongly, to feel all of him against her, to press their nearly nude bodies as tight and close as she could and..

She never got to find out what. Slowly Shinji stood and moved back to the window. Rei couldn't help being worried, the lightning illuminating him and making her flinch, just a little. Shinji didn't see that thought. The storm clouds were almost over head, the darkness of it having pervaded the room. Until Shinji switched on the light. Not just any light or any ordinary light, this on was a fish tank. Well, more an aquarium. With a light on the top. And it is that light that is being cast over the room, the soft glow running over the close walls.

It is enough for Shinji to see Rei as he turned back around. And to see that she has risen up, allowing him to admire the effect of the light on her body. Her swimsuit has dried but still hugs her body perfectly. It might be the light, the soft glow catching her calves in exactly the right way. Especially as he gets closer, taking in the details appreciatively.   
Then things took a twist he hadn't been expecting. More thunder rumbled and rolled, just a bare second behind the flash that drowned out the soft light, washing right over it. The noise was louder too, the windows not blocking it out as much.

Instinct took over and he kissed Rei. And he didn't do it alone. It took him a slow second to realise it but Rei hadn't pulled away. Rather she had moved closer. She breathed out and her mouth, open and wanting, sealed to his. Her tongue brushed his lips then parted his. Into his mouth the slipped, tasting and enjoying. 

Shinji tried to follow as much as he could, his tongue doing what felt right and dancing around Rei's. The two slippery lengths flowed and writhed, Shinji not knowing or caring when it ended. He just wanted to stay in this for a while longer. That thought filled his head, like a soft whisper of his desire. Little did he know Rei had other ideas.

The kiss broke as slowly and tenderly as it had begun, Rei tongue lingering on his like the way her hands linger on his hips, her body still pressed to him. His length is still hard in his speedos, the soft material teasing him. All too suddenly that contact broke, Rei has dropped to kneal in front of him. Or moved to do so, her mouth placing a kiss on his collar bone. Her lips kissed over his chest, diving a straight line down his stomach and closer to his bulge which got harder the closer she got. 

Her mouth now hovered in front of his shaft and Shinji blushed. Now Rei could see just how aroused he was, desire dancing in her eyes. And he was helpless before her, held spellbound by the thought of what she might do next. 

With one quick blushing glance at Shinji, Rei pulled down his speedo. Not all of it, most of the material stayed snug around his hips and buttocks. Only his shaft was freed, standing firm and hard before Rei, one tiny drop of pre cum building on his head. A drop that Rei's mouth sweapt away, her lips closing softly around his head. And not stopping there. Her head didn't move, Rei just started to suck slowly, the soft rhythmically wonderful contractions of her mouth drawing the first real sound from him. Not a moan, more of a sigh. A little gasp, her mouth working his head so slowly and expertly. Her tongue would dance out, her mouth relenting its grip enough to let it play over his head only for the suction to resume a bare few seconds later. Yet never crossing a threshold of his pleasure.

Rei was being very careful to hold back, to not go too fast. A desire it was becoming almost impossible to ignore. She wanted to do more than just suck, to slowly take all of him into her mouth, to feel his shaft sliding in and out as she bobbed her head over him, building his pleasure towards his orgasm. 

Her sex was dripping wet, the material around her crotch soaked with a different kind of wetness. It took all her resolve to not touch herself there and then. But somehow she resisted, pleasing Shinji with a few more soft kisses on his head. Then she couldn't hold back any longer.

Shinji's soft sigh turned into one deep moan, Rei's mouth taking all of him inside her, sinking her lips right down to his base. Her tongue resumes her oral assault, using a mix of her lips and tongue to please him. His head took most of the pleasure, her tongue running over it. Or her mouth bobbing up to his head and back done again.,the licks counter pointed the soft suction, Rei's mouth holding him tightly and not letting go.

He was trying not too let go too, in more ways than one. Shinji was biting on his lip, holding back the moans building in his throat. If he released his pleasure..well, he might release his pleasure. Rei was just taking it so slow yet making him feel so good. Holding back wasn't much of an option any more. His shaft trembled, a deep boiling sensation growing in him. This felt so good, like the times he had pleased himself over Rei but it felt so much better too. She is hear for it now, wanting it like he did. 

'Please..Rei...I'm soo..' Shinji couldn't say any more and Rei didn't, her mouth still stuffed with his length, her tongue wrapped around his head. Shinji was trapped in complete and utter bliss, her mouth working him with her heavenly touch, bringing his desire slowly to the fore. Very, very slowly, drawing it out, such a blissful torture. At the same time wished it to end, to move to his climax, and yet stay here as long as he could..

He gasped and moaned, breathing heavily as her mouth and tongue worked him unceasingly. The sound building up to soft moans and gasps that flow from him, trying just to keep up with the sensations washing over him. He can't think how this could feel any better, her mouth wrapped so tightly around his shaft. So tight he can't focus on anything else, with every second that passes he thinks he is going to finish but somehow he doesn't. But he can't keep this going forever, Rei just feels so good. And is making him feel so good.

He just wished he knew that she felt the same. And she did, she might not be getting actually pleasure from it but she is taking great joy from being with Shinji like this, to be able to know she is giving Shinji such happiness and joy. She doesn't have to hear him speak to know that, the purr sounds of his moans telling that to her better than any word he might have been able to utter. 

Shinji had been trying to keep still, to hold his hands down by his sides. And apart from a few twitches of his fingers he had been able to that. But not any more. He just couldn't stop himself, his hands moved up to her head. It just felt right and he didn't move away. He couldn't . Maybe Rei was responding to his touch but she built up her rhythm until he couldn't take it any more. He reached his peak in one white hot moment and with a rush of ecstasy he came, his shaft exploding in her mouth, he could feel Rei swallowing all he produced. Shinji tried to stay standing as long as he could, the bliss overwhelming him. With a tremble running through his body, Shinji collapsed back onto the blanket. Distractedly he felt his speedo being pulled back up around his shaft, a little trickle of pre cum caught between the tight material. When he opens his eyes, Rei is smiling down at him warmly, one hand brushing lightly over his cheek.

'Did you enjoy that?' Rei whispered softly.

Shinji worked hard on his answer, framing his words carefully. 'It was...amazing. I've never felt anything like that. Really.'

'Shinji..' Rei whispered again, but no further words came. And weren't needed. The gaze that passed between them was enough. A gaze they held for long minutes before they started kissing again, as passionately as before, tongues dueling again as the heat grew. Grew to feelings that had to be let out, both young pilots hands roaming over their bodies. Until thunder clapped again with a rumble louder than any of them had heard. Shinji suddenly found Rei back in his arms trembling again. It took a while for her to calm down, Shinji just holding and cuddling her until her breathing slowed to a normal rate. 

'I think we should get some sleep don't you?'

Rei just nodded, resting her head against his chest. 'Yes..it's high time we both went to sleep.'

Shinji was torn by that, part of him agreed. And part of him wanted her to stay. But he knew they needed to sleep. So with a smile Shinji escorted Rei to the door, it feeling the right thing to do. Plus it gave them a few more seconds together. 'Ill bring you back your wet clothes in the morning.' Shinji promised. 'And if you can't sleep, you know, if the storm gets worse, you can come back and well..sleep with me..if you like.'

Silence hung between them, at least out loud. It was anything but quiet in Shinji's head. 'Oh my..did I just say that? Did I just say that? I can't believe I just said that.' Shinji was in shock, surprised that he could that out loud and complete embarrassed to have said it too.

The only thing that reassures him is Rei's face. She is touched, that is the best way to describe it. Something that comes across more in her words. 'Thank you Shinji. That's..really kind. And it means a lot to me. Goodnight Shinji.'

'Goodnight Rei.' those were the last words Rei heard as she opened the door to her room, glancing back at Shinji with a smile. Thoughts of Shinji still filled her mind as she readied herself for bed, quickly stripping off her bikini. For just a second she toyed with the idea of changing into her sleepwear but honestly, she was far too tired. It just didn't seem worth the effort.

Stifling a yawn Rei dropped down to her bed, the sheets crumpled under her body. Tired as she felt, she felt something else. A familiar deep warmth in her body, one she knows exactly what to do with. Slowly her hand brushed her sex, spreading her lips and sliding inside to a moan from the blue haired girl.

If she had been able to see inside Shinji's room, she would be very surprised by what she saw. She isn't the only one feeling the after affects of the time they spent together, Shinji isn't satisfied either, his arousal burning like crazy within him. So strong he can't even try to fight it. Not managing to make it to the bed, Shinji pressed his back to the wall. With trembling hands he tugged his speedo down, his erect shaft standing proud before his hand closes around it. There is no thinking here. Shinji starts to masturbate, his excitement building to a fever pitch. Trying to keep slow was proving hard enough, almost as hard as he was. He couldn't believe he was this excited, this aroused just from being this close to Rei. She was starting to have such an effect on him it was unreal. Even having his hand wrapped around his length felt so good. But he couldn't stop there. And right from the first stroke his pleasure leapt higher. He knows he can't hold back very long but he tried to delay himself as long as he can. Which isn't long. With one last stroke and moan he came, his seed spraying out around his hand. Rei was on his mind as he came, and not just in the way she usually was. 

About his feelings for her. He can't take this anymore, these feelings, denying them. He just cant. He is afraid he might lose her. And, maybe this is just his pleasure fevered mind, but he can't take that. No more waiting. He should go and confront Rei about how he feels.

'Yeah, it's the only way.' his voice sounded so loud in the empty room. But it was better to get the thought out there. And it meant he couldn't ignore it. It would be the best cure for his uncertainty.

Shinji Cure..oh yeah.' Shinji muttered. He had to grab the medication for Rei. He had promised Misato he would and he worried more about what might happen to Rei without them.   
His mind made up, Shinji changed into a comfortable shirt over equally familiar pants before grabbing the box and making his way down to the drug store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Rei's dance and the bikini she dances in comes from this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-iCGKPeen8&list=PLxv_jSE9EdAraGg3ihGwBQd7t_ZLd039p


	8. The word is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey for Shinji and Rei but now it's time for the main event.

It didn't take anywhere near as long as expected. No one was actually in the store so Shinji was served very quickly, Especially as they had just what he needed. So with his errand done, he made his way back up to Rei's room. The lift ride seemed interminably long, each floor seeming to take an age to pass by. It didn't help that he had his eyes locked on the display panel but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Nor could he stop his mind thinking about what he was about to do. He still had reservations, fears and doubts. But his resolve was able to hold them back, to drive them away. He was determined not to let this moment pass him by, he couldn't let that happen. 

So strong were his feelings that he didn't even pause outside Rei's door, grabbing the spare key he had been given by her earlier, he unlocked the door with steady purpose. So focused was he on what he was going to do that he didn't really give any thought to what Rei might be doing. Not until he stepped inside, worried she might be in the shower but he shrugged that off. That couldn't be happening, right?

And in a way, he was right. But he hasn't considered what else she might be doing as he paused to look around him. The hotel room had been lit only by the light outside, the soft flickers of the storm mixed with faint moonlight just breaking through the clouds. That was enough to see by and since the lights were out, Shinji guessed Rei must be in the bedroom.

His feet carried him there too. Taking a deep breath, he slide the door open and stepped inside. And was brought up short. Nd who could blame him, the sight before him was both shocking and beautiful. But mostly beautiful Rei was laying naked on her bed, oblivious to her watcher, one hand pressed between her legs in similar pleasurable activity to what Shinji had just enjoyed. Her fingers arched in delicate movements, seeking the depths of her pleasure. Her moans spiked and rose with every plunge of her fingers. Shinji just couldn't help looking, or getting hard again.

He was so shocked at what he saw that the bag slipped from his fingers to thud on the floor. It was mostly that that attracted Rei's attention. Of course, Shinji couldn't say that something else hadn't done that. But right now, such thoughts were mundane and couldn't intrude on this moment. She had seen him thought, her eyes suddenly open and looking right at him. Emotions played across her face that mirrored his and yet others filled her face as well. Shock and surprise of course. And...happiness?

The room is silent apart from Rei's moans and sighs. She lay on the bed, the sheets rucked up around her, her hand still pressed to her sex. Her mind consumed with though of Shinji, fueling her desire. She thinks about why thinking of him stirs that desire, muttering that thought to herself. Whenever she talked with him, thought of him, spoke with him, she felt this feeling in her heart. A feeling she couldn't describe, she hadn't the words for it. She had tried to think of ways to voice them but her experienced failed her. It was...pleasant. That she clung too, it was one constant point to cling to in her doubts. 

And she had doubts. But her pleasure pushed them away. Her body consumed her, feelings more than thoughts. The welling pleasure, building higher and higher till she could contain it no longer. Her voice rose with it, blocking out all sounds and noise around her. She came hard but was by no means satisfied, her body cried for me, her sex still needy and urgent. Still relaxed on the bed, she heard a sound. Her head snapped up, Shinji was there, a bag on the floor by his feet, the contents had spilled onto the floor around his feet, the bag wide open. But not as much as his mouth. He was shocked, he had seen here pleasing herself, bringing herself to her orgasm. Naked and exposed, she had done that while he watched. And that should have shocked her, but it just made the warmth in her body grow. And the feeling in her heart, that blossomed more than ever, filling all of her. 

That joined with a force, a wash of something powerful, build within her, rising to a point high above her, her body right on the edge of something that leather feeling like she was going to explode. She moved faster, going with that moment and her rising excitement, her moans rising so high they drowned out everything around her, all senses and time dropping away. She didn't even notice that she was no longer alone, that the door to her hotel room had slide open slowly. So lost in her pleasure was she that she didn't see or feel the sliver of light that fell across her and grew, didn't hear the soft gasp full of surprise and shock. Nothing could penetrate the heat in her body, or cut through the scream as she felt her sudden release, her fingers touching that one perfect spot that made her back arch and her head press back into the pillow below her, a scream of pure bliss and sexual delight that tore her apart and made her feel complete at the same time. A feeling she tried to push right to its very limits, her fingers questing and exploring, seeking the very limits of that pleasure, working her body and mind into a frenzy that left her exhausted and shaking, her chest heaving as she draws in deep, heavy breaths, her fingers dripping in her juices as more run down her legs. Anyone watching would have thought that she would have been satiated by that, the pleasure she had felt having drawn out her desire, instead of serving to heighten it. But she wasn't, her body still thrummed with a desire she needed to satisfy. Rei was just about to satisfy herself again when a sound cut through the silence, a soft sound, almost a thump, that of something soft hitting the floor. 

Rei identified the source of the sound before she worked out what caused it, her head snapped up to see a horrified Shinji stood in the doorway, a bag at his feet, the content spilled out on the floor. But it is his face that attracts her attention, the utter shock and bewilderment and embarrassment that seems to war within him. Suddenly Rei sees if from his point of view, caught with a sudden clarity of mind. Seeing what he had seen, namely her masturbating and having an orgasm right in front of him, oblivious to anyone who might have been watching.

It was that Shinji had been watching, might have been watching as her fingers tickled out an orgasm from her, that gave her pause before she opened her mouth. 'How long we're you watching?' Rei asked steadily, her voice filled with her usual composure and focus, like she hadn't been caught in the most embarrassing position she could think of.

If she was calm and composed, Shinji was anything but. His mouth just hung open, his mind seeming to be struggling to find the words to say. Even when he spoke, he still had that problem. 'I..I..I..' Shinji swallowed, biting back the stutter in his throat from what he had just seen, fighting to make his mouth work before he tried again. 'I...I...well....Rei...I'

Rei didn't press him, just lay there waiting for his answer, patient and calm as she always was. It might have been that that gave him the courage to speak up. 'Well...ummm...I....you see....well...I...that is...it's like...' He swallowed and tried again, screwing up what courage he had. 'I walked in just before you...well....released...finished...' he finished lamely, his head hung as if he didn't dare look at her. 

Rei didn't respond for a second, her nude body moving gracefully to sit on the edge of the bed. Only when she had settled did she finally speak. 'I see.' Rei could only say those words, her heads full of such thoughts that no more words came to her. Shinji had seen her performing her those acts she only did before bed each night and he didn't seem out off..surprised yes, but nothing like the indignation or shock he might have shown. Of course, he might be building up to that, so she had to know.

Shinji wasnt actually thinking anything like that, distracted as Rei stood with the same casual grace, his eyes full of awe and wonder as he looked at the blue haired angel before him. The use of that word struck him, and it resonated too with a truth he couldn't ignore. Angel was the best word, not just in the context he had recently come to associate with it but instead the more heavenly, traditional use of it. 

Maybe it was just the moonlight but her body suddenly had an ethereal appearance, almost seeming to glow. He suddenly noticed how her body curved in all the right places, even if it was one place attracting his gaze at the moment, his gaze moved down from her breasts to her trim stomach finally settling on her womanhood. He blushed as he saw her lips were bare of pubic hair, most likely shaved, little drops of her juice clinging to her lips.

"Such a beautiful angel," he whispered softly, mostly to himself, hoping Rei didn't hear or not thinking she might. She did though, her head raising as the last words slipped from his throat.

She didn't react instantly, her mind moving forward. She had questions of course, but had something else she needed to do first. She suddenly found that she had to see him, to see all of him. Well, nearly all of him. So Rei stood and advanced on Shinji, taking one step then another.

'Do you really think I am beautiful?' Rei asked, trying to ignore the sudden heat in her cheeks, the question almost mortifying it was embarrassing, yet she had to know and it made her happy..very happy. But those feelings didnt stop one question rising in her head. 'He saw my nightly ritual..so I might as well ask him right? I could ask him..can ask him.' 

'Ikari...Shinji...if I can ask...if you don't mind..why..do I feel this need to protect you? To want to keep you safe so much that it makes my heart hurt to think I can't?' Rei asked, dropping her hand to his waistband and sliding a hand under his shirt to feel that he was still wearing his speedo.

She would have gone further, lifted his shirt and removed it. But she didn't want to distract him from answering her questions.

Still, it took him a second to answer anyway. 'What..do you mean by that?' The hesitation in Shinji's voice was clear, still he managed to speak even as he kept his eyes locked on the pale skinned girl inches from him, her frame so close he could almost touch her. 

'I mean...what is this feeling I have? This...this...desire to protect you? It's so strong..that some times I almost can't stop thinking about it.' confusion was deep in her eyes, confusion she worried was mirrored in Shinji's. Or was she just seeing them as a mirror for herself. She needed to distract herself right then, her hands actually grasping his shirt, taking her one step closer to what she wanted.

'Well....I don't know...couldn't you just say it is a very strong friendship?' Shinji whispered, his voice still full of confusion, his mind trying to follow what Rei was saying. 'I mean...we are close right? And friends too. Well..I think we are.'

'I think we are too.' Rei whispers, knowing that that is not good enough for her. 'But..Shinji..that's not strong enough. What I feel...it's not friendship. We are friend's..I haven't had any since I met you and Misato and..even Asuka in her own way..I think...But what we have..what I feel, it goes so far beyond that I can't even explain it.'

Shinji had no idea what to say next, maybe because that was the moment Rei chose to lift his shirt up more, slowly, feeling no resistance and hesitation from Shinji. Confusion, yes, but not hesitation. That emboldened her and she lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it clear away. 

'I've..had this feeling since we fought the 5th Angel.' Rei said softly, trying not to overwhelm Shinji too much, to keep him focused on her voice. And to keep her focused on it too, to stop her from rushing ahead and ruining things for them. Right now, she can see Shinji dressed in just his pants, his speedo lying just beneath that layer of cloth. And if she just takes one step more, she will see him as she wants to see him. 

'Ummm...' Shinji muttered his voice sounding far away and distracted, his mind working as he tried to find a way to explain this, to follow what she was saying. 'Well...I....you know...it's sounds like you have a crush on me.' he blurted out quickly, just able to keep from running his words into a incomprehensible babble.

'A..crush?' Rei sounded genuinely confused, her head tipped gently to the side as if she was thinking. 'Shinji..this word...crush..could you...elaborate what a crush is?'

'Ummmm...' Shinji said again, wracking his brain for the best way to explain this, to give words to this feeling. Something that was harder than he thought. It was like trying to describe a color, something you had seen all your life and just knew as one word, such a simple description for a very complicated topic. 'A crush is...knowing that you like them, that you really like them and can't stop thinking about them, that you want to get to know them and be close to them and have them feel the same about you. Even if you are afraid to say it. Crushes can be one-sided, or feel that way, with one person not knowing how the other feels about them or if they even feel the same way. It can even be that the person you have a crush on might have feelings for someone else and can't return your feelings. Which can hurt a lot. But that doesn't mean the feelings will go away, in fact it can even make them stronger. That is the most common type of crush I think..and the most painful in some ways.

Rei nodded, seeming to have taken in what he said, letting her mind mull that over before she spoke. 'I understand.' Rei said slowly. 'But..I don't think that is what I feel. Yes, I feel a lot of that. But what I feel goes deeper as well, deeper into me. And I do not think that crush is the right word.'

Shinji was shocked. Rei was crushing on him? Well, more than that she said..but how much more. He knew they had a connection, that she liked him. But he hadn't realized it went that far, it was almost like she...but no, she couldn't feel that...could she feel the same as he did for her? Could her feelings really be as powerful as...he couldn't think that, wanted to say it instead. 'Ayanami..Rei...' Shinji swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest, that drum like base reaching out and up to his ears. 'I think..the word you are looking for is...love.' there, he'd said it, given voice to what he felt for her. Okay he hadn't expressed it that way but that is what he felt, undeniably, unavoidably. 

That word hit Rei right in the center of her chest. She had never considered it, never thought of it in those terms but it just sounded right, like exactly what she had been thinking off, that word grasping to her and not letting go. Or it was her that didn't want to let go of it now she had a name for it. 'Yes, love. I..think that I do love you Shinji. At least, that sounds right.' she whispered, daring herself to go further. 'I know that..that I want to protect you, to keep you safe. Not just from harm but from..pain too. To shield you from the hurt of this world and..and...well...just be with you through everything. Do you understand what I'm saying Shinji?'

The wait for Shinji to speak was almost unbearable, but finally he opened his mouth. 'I do, Rei. I do.' Shinji said, drawing in a deep breath to prepare for the revelation he was about to speak. 'I...I think I'm in love with you too. I..felt something for you the second I saw you. I didn't know what it was back then but it was strong. And it has been growing stronger the more time we spend together. I wanted to know more about you...more than just the side you showed to everyone else. I knew there had to be more to you...I saw bits of it. But I didn't know if I could act..I had to know if you felt the same.

Shinji seemed to take that as some kind of catalyst, his arms suddenly wrapped around Rei's waist, holding her close. Rei was..shocked, in a good way. She felt surprised but safe in his arms, his very touch comforting. Even as it brought back what she wanted to do. Now was the time for no more hesitation, no more waiting. Keeping her eyes locked on Shinji for an hesitation on his part, the blue haired angle popped on his pants button and then, taking one deep breath, slide them away from his hips. Rei almost gasped as his body, and his super tight speedo, came into view. Her mouth was dry, her heart pounding. And her sex suddenly so wet again, her desire stirred up just by looking at him. It was the hardest thing she had ever done to pull her eyes away and fully strip him, helping him to step out of the pants bunched around his feet. 

Only now did Rei finally hesitate, she had no idea what to do here, how to react. Luckily, Shinji seemed possessed of a greater assurance than her own. Time seemed to slow as he leaned in for a kiss, drawing out the moment till their lips touched. A moment that was electric, pure tingles radiated out from her mouth and right down to her toes. The warmth and heat of that kiss lingered along with the heat of their bodies even after the kiss broke, both pilots staring into the others eyes, feeling nothing but that warmth and the warm feelings they both shared and had revealed to the other. 

It was Shinji who kissed her again, and this time Rei responded, moving with the demands and needs of her body, needing to be so close to Shinji that not being with him hurt. To deepen that contact, Rei closed one arm around his waist, her free hand settling on his head with her fingers pressed and tangled in his fine hair. 

Rei deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide over Shinji's, staying just on the tip and then moving further in, both their efforts feeling clumsy until they settled into a rhythm that felt right, both of them exploring the other, moaning as their tongues met, dancing and writhing together even as Shinji's hand met Rei's breast, caressing her softly.

That was almost too much for Rei, her body realizing a tight lipped moan, that hand massaging and caressing her breast, revealing in the way Shinji manipulated her breasts with just the amount of firmness, tweaking with his fingers and rolling between them. 

Rei's mind has already started to work, again her head filled with conflicting thoughts and feelings. Not new ones, just..feelings that she is now seeing in a different light. Feelings that she had once taken for granted but is now a little confused about. 

It was those feelings that prompted Rei to lean back and look deep into Shinji's eyes, taking a deep breath before she asked the question she wanted, needed, to ask.

'Shinji...I...I..don't know how to say this...but what are these other feelings I have for you?' Rei didn't even wait for Shinji to ask what they were, she just had to press on before she lost her nerve. 'I..I..feel such a...physical...desire...is that the right word...desire..for you.'

'It could be.' Shinji said softly. Not pressing her anymore as he wondered where this was going. 'I mean..it sounds like it..what else do you feel?'

'I...I...feel...a need for you..whenever I see you..a need to be with you and..hold you. When you are in class or at Nerv or during our lessons..that is when it is so much stronger..when I see you in your swimsuit..and when you are...naked or swimming or just stretching and flexing and working out..why do these things..move me so Shinji?'

Shinji had been trying to follow what Rei had been saying but it wasn't until she mentioned the last bit that he fully got what she meant, even as that made him blush. It wasn't like he hadn't felt the same about her, especially when he saw her in her bathing suit or when they touched, when he felt her body or kissed her. That just makes him more nervous, since those feelings have been flooding him since Rei came over to him and they kissed. But to actually give voice to them..could he do that. He had to..had to answer Rei's question. And maybe tell her how he really felt.

So he took a deep breath that seemed like hours to him and Rei both, a wait until he built up his confidence to say what he had to say. 'We..well...it's...ummm...it's called...it's called...' Shinji hated that he felt so much more embarrassed than he had when Rei had asked what love was. But he owed her an answer. So he screwed up all his courage and just said it.

'Well..I think what you mean is lust Rei.' Now Shinji was blushing a lot, his cheeks blazing like the sun. What made it worse, and this wasn't Rei's fault, but it was made worse when Rei asked her next question.

'Shinji...what is...lust?'

'Ummmm...' Shinji had no idea how to explain that, to find a way to give words to the question she asked. He was struggling and just had to really work through the basics. Like that is a good idea but it is the best he has really. 'Well..lust is...you see...if love is emotional attraction..lust is more..physical..a physical attraction for the opposite sex, even..well...especially for someone you admire...it's part of human nature really..to have this feelings...to have...'

Here he had to pause again, gathering his thoughts and working our exactly how to say them. 'to have...the drive..the instinct to have sexual intercourse and...reproduce.'

Shinji really hoped that she wouldn't have any questions about that. But she did.

'Shinji...does that mean...we..that is you and I...do we have the desire to reproduce?'

Shinji nearly fainted, all the blood in his body rushing to his head, his cheeks now about as red as they could go. Why had she had to ask that...his mind filled with the thoughts of them reproducing..of him and Rei merged together and...he shook his head, fighting the wave of arousal that threatened to knock him down.

'Well..not really like that..I mean...people don't normally just for..well...it's not always just for...reproducing..you see..it's more often a way for two people who are close to physically express their love for each other and to share in physical pleasure.'

That brings Shinji right back to where he is, standing nearly and practically naked before Rei while she is nude before him, her body displayed to him. 

Rei is thinking of that too, those thoughts mixed with a sudden understanding. That was what she felt, that almost unseen height and goal she had been stretching for without really knowing what it was or how to get it. She still has..conflicts but she feels she can no longer see where she is supposed to be going and what she wants to share with Shinji. And with that understanding comes a sudden desire to take it to that step.

'Shinji..that is what I want.' Rei whispered. 'I want to share that with you, to express my love for you in that way. And to share the pleasure that comes from it.' Rei's voice was soft, slow but he couldn't help but pick up the warmth and love that filled it, warmth that warmed his heart. But he is also at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing in shock. The whirlwind of thoughts and feelings in his head seem to be blocked from reaching his mouth, but he knows what he wants to say even if he can't actually say it.

He wants Rei, he wants to be with her and share his passion, his love for her. He has had these feelings of love and lust for Rei ever since they had met even if it had taken him that long to actually realize it. And now, he wants to tell her, to finally confess how he feels and admit the true depth of his feelings and desires.

'I...want that too Rei. I want to share everything with you. My love..my passion..my body. I want us to be together Rei, to share our passions and feelings. I really do..l..l..love you Rei.'

Now Shinji just had to wait for her response. He didn't have to wait long. Rei had seemed to give up holding her desire back and did what she had been craving to do, her hands starting to explore and caress all of Shinji's body, like she was trying to burn the memory of his body into her mind. Rei's mind was burning with desire. Had she not already removed Shinji's clothes she would have been struggling with her desire to undress him, fighting her need to feel all of him against her. But her hands were not idle, exploring his chest and flat stomach, taking in as much as she could, trying to feel all of him. Shinji's groans on enjoyment just spurred her on.

Rei was groaning her own enjoyment, Shinji touching her just as she wanted to be touched, softly, tenderly, slowly, in true passionate lovemaking. As much as she understood the term. She might have been a novice at this but this is what she wanted, what she had been dreaming of. 

But she wanted something else too. It just took one glance to pass between them to make that desire known. The look of understanding was so strong that Shinji instantly knew what it was she wanted. And he found he had no hesitation. 

Rei gasped and sighed in delight, Shinji tenderly starting to massage her breasts. Rei moaned her pleasure, revealing in it as Shinji brushed and flicked her nipple. She was almost paralyzed, not wanting to move and disturb him as the glorious caress continued. His touch, so firm and tender made her tremble. That didn't stop her from shaking off her stillness and letting her hands roam over his body. Like she was stripping his shirt, her hands moved down over his shoulders, running along his arms and then over his chest. From there she caressed his back, the movement pulling her close and her breasts spilled into Shinji's hands. He didn't pull away, but cupped and squeezed her mounds, rubbing softly over her sweet and flicking her nipples again.

Both of them were panting when they kissed, their lips almost drawn together. Neither of them fought it. Or wanted too. Rei was just lost in the magical moment of touching Shinji, her trembling fingers exploring his washboard abs, caressing his smooth stomach.

Shinji really liked that..maybe because her hands were getting close to his aching and throbbing manhood. Or just because her fingers felt so good. How he hadn't cum he didn't know, his speedo so tight around his cock and almost squeezing his shaft and rubbing against his head. But somehow he held on, his orgasm kept just on the brink. But he couldn't hold on much longer.

His manhood was straining trying to burst free of his swimwear, demanding both freedom and another touch on it, he wanted Rei to touch him to feel her soft hands around his shaft, stroking him until he exploded into orgasm. And he might have cum right there, if Rei hadn't pulled down the front of his speedo at just that moment. No longer confined, his shaft stood to attention but without any stimulation, his orgasm could go no further. Shinji and Rei were both panting as they kissed again, only holding it for a few second as they both continued to caress and stroke each other. 

Fighting to stay in the moment, Shinji close his mouth around Rei's breast, sucking her nipple against and then into his lips. The erotically charged moan from Rei was like honey flowing into his ears, her voice now a low and deep rumble that went beyond pure pleasure. Encouraged, he sucked more firmly, suckling on her in a way that just felt so right. His mouth contracted and releases, tugging her further in each time. Rei helped, her hands pressing his head right against her breast, not giving him a chance to stop or pull away. Shinji happily kept sucking, using his tongue to tease and lick her erect nipple, or nibbling at it softly.

Rei was drowning in ecstasy, her moans spiking as Shinji swapped to the other breast, repeating the same treatment. It felt so good she could hardly hold onto him anymore. Her legs trembled and she couldn't ignore the wetness between her legs, her juices leaking from her in a flood of honey. She was so wet, wetter than she had ever been during her nightly ritual. As much as she was enjoying it, she wanted to share the pleasure with the boy she loved.

Shinji looked at her with confusion, confusion that turned to understanding as Rei knelt in front of him. She lowered her hand over his shaft, going slowly to savor the moment. She took his head in first, wrapping him tightly in her palm. Shinji shook, fighting not to cum.

'Please..not..yet.' he panted in his head. Somehow he held back as Rei amazingly took all of him into her delicate hand, sliding right down over his shaft unit he was wrapped in her.  
She was in a rush of pleasure from his size, gently stroking up and down his length, brushing his head with her fingers.

Shinji stiffened, leaning right back against the wall and panting deeply. His hand shook as he curled his fingers into Rei's hair, urging her on. Rei knew what he wanted. She smiled, giving his head a slow lick, enjoying the way he shuddered again, his shaft twitching in her grasp.

Feeling that, Rei took half of him into her mouth, sliding down almost agonizingly slowly over him. Shinji couldn't take it, he was right on the edge. Right there, his orgasm rising to a point where he couldn't control it. Just before he came, Rei took all of him into her mouth. Only for a minute, she sucked him then pulled back to his head. Rei sucked on him softly, using her tongue to draw out his pleasure. 

Pleasure that shot right through his body as Rei continued to lick his head, sinking her mouth down over him back to halfway again. She kept this up, building the slow rhythm of his pleasure. As he came close, each time he nearly came, she would move back up to his head.

Shinji was moaning loudly, Rei's tongue keeping him so turned on. He doesn't know if she is trying to keep him from cumming or not, but it seems to be having that effect. He keeps coming so close but as soon as she pulls off him, her licks are so slow and soft as to not be enough.

Rei is now kneeling comfortably, smiling up at Shinji, treating his head to slow and tender licks. Either curling her tongue around his head or almost agonizingly slow and pleasurable licks right along his sensitive underside.

'Please..please...Rei...' Shinji's voice shook like his body did, aching for more.

Rei suddenly relented, taking all of him back into her mouth. Like her hand, she started to bob up and down, drawing her lips right up to his head. He trembled each time she touched him there, groaning as she engulfed him again.

'Oh...god...Rei....that feels...you are...so good...' Shinji moaned, his climax racing towards him now, the pleasure so good it wouldn't take long until he came. Then Rei slipped her mouth over all of him and he he couldn't take it. Shinji wailed at the top of his voice, his shaft unloading into her, her mouth milking him as he came, the contractions as she swallowed his load drawing more from him. 

Rei kept bobbing and sucking, riding out his orgasm, his seed filling her mouth. A little trickle of his cum leaked down her chin as she sat back, moaning softly. 'Oh..Rei...I'm sorry...I...I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry.'

Rei shushed Shinji with a finger on his lips, pausing as she swallowed the last of his load.

'Please...don't apologize Shinji. I wanted to do that.' Rei blushed. 'And...you taste so good. I like the taste. You taste so sweet..really sweet.'

Shinji was still embarrassed and shocked, but Rei's words helped to relax him. And he couldn't help but smile as she kissed him. It was slow and sweet and warm, and he could taste himself on her lips and tongue, the last lingering taste of his load tricking into his mouth as the kiss continued. Shinji had no idea he tasted like that, had never even thought about. But right now, he found that he loved the taste. Of course, that could have been because it was mixed with Rei's saliva. Either way, Shinji suddenly felt the need to return the favor.

Rei didn't resist as Shinji picked her up, carrying her gently to the bed. He laid her down delicately, helping her to get comfortable. Shinji kissed her, moving closer and eased her legs apart. Rei blushed but didn't stop him. So Shinji moved to kneel between her legs like she had done. 

He didn't have her confidence but he still wanted to try. Shinji's nerves were fighting with both his desire to take her and the one more desire he had to satisfy. Shinji let his hands brush her legs, glancing up at Rei as he got closer. The love in her eyes and the need he could see gave him the courage to proceed.

Still going slowly, Shinji kisses along her leg, tenderly moving up her thigh. Rei shifted and squirmed, crumbling the sheets as she watched Shinji move closer. His mouth stimulated her smooth skin, bringing him closer to her lip. Her womanhood was right in front if him so he took the plunge.

Rei was going to have to guide him. And her first reaction did that and more. His tongue brushed her warm flesh, her sweet juices coated his tongue. Rei bucked her hips forward urgently. She was lost in euphoria as he kept licking, going further.

It came as a surprise what happened next. So lost in the feelings and sensations was she that Rei never expected Shinji to go so fast. One minute he was gently licking her lips, then the next...everything went white. She shrieked as Shinji found her clit, sucking on it gently. At the start maybe. But when he heard her vocalization, Shinji sucked harder, maybe harder than he intended.

Which was why Shinji looked up, worried he had hurt her by being too forceful. Instead of the expression of distress or pain he had expected to see, his eyes were greeted by an expression of rapturous joy. Rei was smiling contentedly, beaming broadly, her very smile urging him to keep going.

Shinji couldn't deny her request and kept licking, his attention turned back to her clit. Circling it, caressing it, sucking it. Sucking her, doing all he could to please her. Trying to do what she had done, to make Rei feel as good as he did when she...pleased him.  
Very slowly and tenderly, he parted her lips. His tongue eased deep inside her, rewarding her with s few slow licks on her tender insides. His mouth danced back from her lips and sex to her clit, alternating between delicate kisses and licks. 

Rei was becoming more and more lost in it. Each time his tongue brushed her sex, she rocked her hips forward. It was almost involuntary. Her body and mind crying out for more, to get closer to Shinji's touch. With a great effort, she reined that sudden swell of excitement in. She was getting too caught up. And keyed up, risking going too far.

She wanted to let Shinji go at his own pace, to not rush him through this. That would mean it would be over too quickly. But as slow as Shinji was going, she couldn't hold out for ever. Her body was responding to his touch. Rei wanted to grab his head and hold him close and make him lick her deeper.

But an odd stillness had grabbed her body. She didn't want to break the spell that had settled over her, to cling to this moment.

Shinji was anything but still, without her having to say or do anything, Shinji had deepened his touch anyway. He parted more of her lips with his tongue, slipping deeper into her. Before he pulled back to kiss Rei slow and soft.

And Rei reciprocated, tasting herself on Shinji's lips and tongue. That just made her hold the kiss. Even as Shinji cupped her womanhood, rubbing over the warm, soft mound, getting used to the feel of it and her before he slid two fingers into her.

Rei couldn't help moaning, nor help breaking the kiss. It took all her willpower to not cum right then, afraid to even move or speak. But Shinji was there, touching her in just the right way, like he knew what she wanted. Either way, he was going slow, his touch building her pleasure in a slow simmer. 

It was becoming harder and harder to hold back. Rei was conflicted, part of her wanting to relax into it. And the rest of her wanted to go with it, to rock against Shinji and his talented tongue. And it was that part of her that suddenly won out. Her desire had reached so high that holding back just wasn't an option. It took just one more lick and she came. And came hard.

All she could feel was Shinji's tongue deep inside her, her body shivering as he pushed her higher into her pleasure. Despite having already come twice, this orgasm was by far the strongest she had felt

She was still gasping when Shinji moved away from Rei's sex, cuddling up to her side hesitantly. 'That...didn't take long.' Shinji said, his face as red as a beetroot.

He almost sounded..disappointed. And that really struck a chord with Rei. Maybe he felt that he had either gone too fast or rushed things. 

'I know.' Rei whispered, brushing a hand over his cheek. 'I..I usually go through this 3 to 4 times before I'm...satisfied.' Rei was both mortified and pleased at the same time to talk about this with Shinji.

'Re..really?' Shinji sounded either shocked or impressed. Rei couldn't tell which. 'You must be really sensitive huh?'

Shinji knew what he wanted to do. And it just took one look at Rei to see she wanted the same. So Shinji slipped back down between her legs again. His mouth was almost right on top of her sex, one more inch and he would touch her.

Rei bit her lip, waiting eagerly for that touch. It felt like an eternity. Then it happened, a glorious white hot moment. He was only teasing and licking softly, seeming to be working up to what he wanted to do. 

Rei wasn't sure if she could ask. This was all she wanted, all she dreamed off. She had imagined this moment for so long. But now it was here, she just didnt know what she could do. Or if she could do it. She was relying on Shinji.

Shinji was waiting for the right moment. He wanted to take Rei right now. And the strength of his feelings scared him. He had to be sure. And that meant waiting.

So Shinji kept licking her softly. Rei was sensitive alright. Already she was sighing and squeaking, her mouth opening and closing almost silently. But he can still hear her breathing increasing.

That wasn't the only thing in Rei that was increasing. She was plunged back into her desire again, the fire quickly stoked inside her. And this time having Shinji eat her out wasn't going to be enough. She had to have him in her. As new a thought as that was, she wanted it more than she can. She really can't say anything right now. 

Again, her body wouldn't respond or let her move. But Shinji was doing a great job, he seemed to getting better with his experience. It did feel so much better than last time. So much better it sweapt away all the sensations she had felt before. All of it was brand new to her. 

Shinji was getting lost in his thoughts, his mind almost consumed by the idea of actually having sex with Rei. His manhood had quickly become erect again and it was getting harder and harder to wait for that moment, he tried to distract himself by focusing on Rei and pleasing her. 

He was getting used to both the feel of her pussy and to actually pleasing Rei. He has to admit to being amazed that he is getting so used to it. This had been a new experience to him what felt like just seconds ago but now, it is like he has been doing it all his life. Again, he has to wonder if that is because of Rei.

Rei might have been thinking the same thing..if she could think coherently at all. Spots and colors danced in front of her eyes. Her body was getting hotter, the trickle of liquid between her legs turning to a flood. Shinji lapped at her sex, her needy lips pouring more liquid from her core. 

How often had she wanted this. And now she had it. She had thought and dreamed of it countless times, the secret craving of her body and mind. The thought that had formed all of her deepest fantasies. And now she was living it. Again, Rei might have asked who says dreams don't come true. But again, she couldn't think clearly again. 

How many sleepless and fit full nights had she had before she had actually started up her nightly ritual. It hadn't just been because her body was growing and changing. It was more than that. She maybe hadn't fully understood those feelings, or known exactly what caused them. But she knew it was more about how she felt about Shinji than her decent into puberty. 

Her feelings had been growing stronger the more she spent time with him, and that had caused her nightly ritual to start. It was the only way to let out what she felt for him, to release the desire and feelings she felt. 

Each time his tongue brushed her, her whole body tensed up. It was almost involuntary. That tension rippled down her legs and up to her arms. Filling all of her. Her body so sensitive it was like she was nearly cumming already.

Rei was in total heaven right now. She couldn't have been happier. Happy is not a feeling she had been used to for a long time, but now she didn't want to let it go. Didn't want to go back to being who she was. Almost as much as she wanted Shinji to just take the leap and...and well..take her.

As much as that, she was caught up in her feelings, her lust. She let that word dance around her mind and tongue, tasting it. She found she liked it, it felt warm. And it was..well..like she understood it. Nothing had changed maybe..and everything at the same time. Now she she had the chance to fully appreciate it. And explore it.

It really all comes down to this trip. If this hadn't happened, then she might not have been able to be with Shinji like this. To explore and express what she felt. That thought was so strong it rocked her right to her core. And she gasped. She hadn't meant to but it slipped out.

Shinji was by her side in an instant. 'Did I hurt you?'

The sudden concern for her was touching, not more so than the tender love he was showing her. Just different really. But still very, very welcome. 'No..it's just...I was just thinking.'

'About what?'

'About..' Rei hesitated with the word on her lips. It sounded right but was 'us' the right word? She'd heard Misato use it to describe her and any one of her numerous boyfriends. But that had been after a long relationship. Which she and Shinji didn't have..yet. So she settled on another word. Well, three. 'About you and me. About how this might not have happened.'

'How do you mean?' Shinji sounded confused, by her admission maybe. Or maybe he had always felt this would happen one day. She really couldn't ask that now. He was speaking again. 'I mean...maybe it would have.'

'But..it might not. I mean..if we hadn't been alone like this, we might not have ended up here and...'

'But we did.' Shinji smiled. 'You can't dwell on what might have been.'

'How? How do you stop those thoughts?' Rei tries not to think like that, but she doesn't have the way to stop it. She worries something may happen and they might not stay together. 'I mean...now that we have...I'm...I'm not sure I could take it if something happened to us.'

Okay, they aren't a couple. If that's the right word. But she finds that she suddenly couldn't handle it if this didn't..go anywhere. If this didn't turn out the way she wanted. Already she is starting to have thoughts about growing closer to him.

'Happen to us?' Shinji was surprised again. And Rei waited nervously to hear what he said next. 'Rei..this might be new to me. But..I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. That..well...it might not mean much..except..to me it does. And I'm not going to go anywhere.'

'You..you mean that?'

'I do. I want to see where this goes. Where we go.'

Rei doesn't know what to do, to hug Shinji or..or what. He goes back down and she brushed his hair,urging him on again. Words failed her but this was enough. 

She couldn't take it any more. She had to have him, she needed him now. 'Shinji..I..I need you Shinji..please. I can't wait...I can't..I need you.' Rei almost wailed in pleasure.

Shinji rose up again, sliding along her body to kiss her lips tenderly. 'I..want to..well..you know..but I'm not sure.' Shinji's eyes searched hers, trying to find out how she felt. To see or find even some inkling of whether she really wanted that. He wanted it too, but he had to know, he had to be sure. This wasn't just a step they could take and have it mean nothing. It would change everything..maybe. And if they wanted it, then that would be okay. But he had to be really, really sure. 

Rei was by no means satisfied. She had been thinking along the same lines as Shinji. Even after the foreplay she was still turned on, so much more than she had ever been. And she wanted Shinji too, as much as he wanted her. That feeling passed between them with a shrill shock. 

But it was Shinji that gave voice to that thought, his voice breaking the silence around them as one last clap of thunder rolled in the distance. 'Are..you ready for this Rei?' Shinji whispered. 'Because I am. I want you Rei. To be with you, to...to show you how much I...'

'How much you..what Shinji?' Rei pressed.

'To..show you...how much I love you.' Shinji muttered. Embarrassed but he wasn't going to shy away from what he felt. 'If you are ready too...finish.'

Shinji hoped that he got the word right, to see if she understood. One nod told him she was, her eyes meeting his again. Taking her cue, Shinji spread Rei's legs open tenderly. He let his fingers linger there as he lined himself up with her lips, his head just brushing against her. The heat and wetness between her legs cannot be ignored, almost making him want to take her now.

A feeling that Shinji didn't resist. Inch by inch he entered her, her lips parting as he sunk his head inside her, her pussy swallowing him and hugging him very, very tightly. Hugging all of him in a sweet, velvet vice.

Shinji went very, very slowly. It just felt heavenly. And he wanted to make this feeling last. So he worked himself deeper and deeper, her sex hugging him closer with each inch he entered her. As much as Shinji was savoring the sensations. So was Rei. And she could just lie back and enjoy it. Her arms were wrapped around Shinji's back, trembling as his shaft penetrated her wonderfully.

He must have felt as big to her as she felt tight to him, if her gasps and moans were anything to go by. He almost couldn't believe it. That they both were so turned on. Rei seemed to have her arousal on a hair trigger. Which is why he went so slowly. He didn't want her to climax so soon. It was a good thing he did, taking a quick break before pressing forward one inch more. Then he felt her barrier. He knew what this was. As Rei quivered, he pulled back just a little. He hadn't known it would feel so..solid. Which was his issue. He knew it would hurt. Well, had heard it would hurt. And he didn't want to hurt her. 

'Are you sure about this?' Shinji whispered. 'We don't have too..I mean..this could hurt..if what I've heard is.. I mean...ummm.'

It was Rei who stopped him with a caress of his cheek. 'I do. I know. And I'm willing to take that Shinji. So you can go further. I know that you will never hurt me. And it will be worth the pain.'

Rei thinks more and she doesn't think she can say that. She knows how much it will hurt but she doesn't care. She would suffer any pain to keep Shinji from feeling any himself. Even an ounce of pain would be too much for him to feel. And nothing for her if it kept him safe, that is how much she loves him. She is still getting used to that word but knowing it has given form to her feelings. She loves him and her love means that she would do anything for him. And this little pain will be nothing. 

'I love you so much Shinji.' Rei whispered. 'so much. And I trust you. I want this. So you can. Please, do it.'

Shinji had needed that soft encouragement. Still he took one deep breath, letting it out slowly and thrusts forward, breaching her hymen. Shinji had never felt anything like this. Rei instantly tenses up around him.

She doesn't speak, her mouth open in a tiny o that must be at the very least discomfort if not pain. And it is. After all she and Shinji had been through with the tests and everything they had been subjected too, this was the most painful thing she had ever felt. The pain was concentrated right in her body, deep and in the very core of her being. It was the sharpness of it that caught her by surprise. She had tried to not scream, to keep the pain inside her, locked in a ball in her mind. And she had tried to do it. Barely a second after the pain had started the ball shattered, pain lancing through her body and mind. Rei screamed, she couldn't help it. Screamed until her throat was torn and raw, like she had been screaming for hours. Yet is had only been seconds. Even as it felt like both those times at the same.

Her resolve had been strong but it was nothing in the face of the pain she felt, pain that threatened to tear her apart. Pain that felt like it would never end, that moment drawn out a thousand times, a hundred thousand times. Rei had no idea. Her head snapped back, thrown back by the force of her scream. 

Shinji had frozen, his heart feeling like someone had grabbed it and twisted it. Unknown to him he was thinking the same as Rei, but in reverse. He would have given anything to spare her that pain and to not have made her feel that. It was his fault of course.

Shinji had fallen back on his usual mindset. And on his usual response to most things. 'I'm sorry.' Shinji could hear his voice cracking up, prompting him to hug her and pull her close. 'I'm really sorry Rei. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay.'

'Yes, it is.' Rei managed a hoarse whisper. She meant that, accepting the pain because it means they can finally be together. If they wanted to be, then it had to be done. 'I'm..happy it was you Shinji. I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.'

'Is that because I'm your first?' Shinji asked, looking deep into her eyes. Is that as important to her as it is to him? He always felt his first time would be special. And for it to be with Rei just made it more so. 

'No.' Rei corrects and Shinji's heart dropped. Just for a second. 'Not because you are my first but because you are my only.'

'I'm..sorry. I don't..' Shinji flustered, his mind struggling to follow this

'I mean, you are the only one I will ever feel this way about Shinji.' Rei promised, the pain in her voice almost gone. 'And the only one I will ever do this with. Because I'm yours Shinji. And nothing will change the way I feel. Not anyone or anything. Not Nerv, not the Angels, not the war, not even Commander Ikari. Nothing will take you away from me because you are mine, heart, body and soul. Now and forever. With all of my love Shinji.'

Shinji was stunned, a tear running from the corner of his eye. His last uncertainties banished for good, Shinji kissed Rei tenderly, letting the kiss fade before he resumed his slow thrusting into her. 

From the first thrust the feeling is..is..phenomenal. Shinji had no idea it could feel this good. Her pussy clamps around him perfectly, her tightness hugging every inch of him. He can feel her tremble under him with each slow stop role of his member. For a second he wonders how it feels, to be so filled and to have someone inside her like she has. All he knows is that is feels so good. It must do with the way Rei is grasping and clinging to the sheets below her. He might not have much to compare it too, not like Rei, but he is still loving the experience.

All her experience isn't making this feel any less good for Rei. Far from it, in fact. For all she has done; her nightly ritual, all her dreaming off this, all her encounters with Shinji up to now; they all pale in comparison to this. To being filled so completely, to this wonderful feeling of having the one she loves inside her, pleasing her. 

This feels so right to them both, something they had both never felt they would experience. As much as Shinji wanted to keep it slow, he was approaching his climax. It was almost like his body was taking charge, carrying him towards what he wants. His shaft is pressing deeper inside her, stroking all of her as she strokes him. A blissful union of bodies. 

For Shinji it is more than just about bodies meeting. Yes, he is getting to enjoy Rei physically in ways he never dreamed. But it is so much better because he loves and wants to share his love. He has transcended the physical. It is so much more than that, getting to share her body is only a part of it, even if this is just another way of sharing his love for her.

Rei was urging him on, pushing back against him as he thrust forward, both if them sharing the same ripples of pleasure. It was only a matter of who climaxed first. As it turned out, neither of them did. Shinji might have started it with one last powerful thrust as his pleasure build to a peak but Rei's had as well. She trembled under his shaking body, each thrust met with another shiver. That was nothing as his climax hit, the wash of pleasure sweeping everything else away. A wash that Rei felt, both of them sinking in it'll they felt nothing for minutes and minutes on end, pleasure ripping them both apart until they drifted back to earth. 

Shinji is the first to break that silence, his head resting on Rei's shoulder in a pose of total intimacy. 'Wow..that was...amazing. Was that as good for you?' Shinji tried not to sound worried about that but he was.

Rei's smile was luminous. 'It was Shinji. And that was only our first go.'

Shinji blushed, he knew he had more in him but wasn't sure he could go again yet. 

'Oh? I think you have another in you.' Rei smiled.

Before Shinji had asked what that could mean, Rei slipped out from under Shinji and with a gentle pressure and guidance from her she helps him to lie down on the bed. The sudden shift caught Shinji off guard, as did the reversal of it. To have Rei suddenly take control, he was caught with a mix fresh desire and excitement.

Rei moved and guided herself down over Shinji's body and over his shaft. The sensation already had him shaking, Rei doing the same as him and easing him into her. It must have felt as wonderful as it do to him, her sex wrapped around him tightly, pressed to him as his head finally nestles into her. 

Before he can even think about moving, not sure he could under her anyway, Rei moved. Slowly, the ripple of motion running all through his body like fingers teasing along his spine. Already his shaft was rising back to full hardness. Rei seemed in no hurry though, taking her time to savor the feeling.

Feeling that Shinji had lost control off right from when she started. Even with his hands having dropped to her waist, feeling her smooth skin under his palms, he couldn't move. Couldn't do what he wanted and press forward to meet Rei's almost maddeningly slow thrusts. 

Rei was gasping, her body seeming to be struggling to take all of him. Or the pleasure was starting to overwhelm her. Her heaving chest is inches from his face and if he could, he would have lifted his mouth to suck and kiss and love her. 

But kissing is beyond him, but not Rei. Taking full charge, she actually slowed down to kiss Shinji. Not just a chaste and slow kiss, but a deep and full French kiss. With a confidence he couldn't match, her tongue explored and tasted his mouth, dancing around his, sucking on him even. Shinji can swear that he can still taste himself on her lips. But that doesn't stop him enjoying, in fact he enjoys it more.

He had never known that sex could have been this good. That might still have been down to Rei of course. Her sex is squeezing him now, maybe a sign of her approaching orgasm. Certainly her movements are becoming more erratic, her thrusts more focused, taking him deeper. And he didn't think that was possible.

His shaft is fully bottomed out inside her and she shows no sign of relenting, deepening her angle and making more of her brush him, strike him. Rei held him there, taking another deep and sweet kiss.

Shinji is thrusting up into her now, Rei having relented, their bodies forming and melding into a perfect, steady rhythm that left them both trembling. 

Shinji was just starting to get used to the rhythm, trusting as much as Rei could take, his thrusts growing faster. And not purely from his own will. He was spiraling deeper into his arousal, drowning in all of Rei that he could feel. Her lips, her chest, her hands, her butt resting against him each time he thrust deep deep into her sex, her tightness squeezing and trying to milk his seed from him.

He was trying to hold out, to keep going as long as Rei could. But he kinda knew he was going to fail. His shaft was starting to swell, the first irresistible sign that his orgasm was fast approaching. All he could do was make sure that it felt as good to Rei as it did to him.  
Her body seemed to be going through the same motions and reactions as him, each time he sank deep into her, she shuddered and thrust back hard against him. 

It was one last French kiss that did it, the way her tongue touched him just sent him over the edge, his whole body tense and trembling as he flooded her tight womanhood with his seed, his member exploding inside her. Rei came too, the moan into his mouth was sign enough of that. Somehow she kept kissing and probing him with er tongue until they both came down from the climax they shared. 

Rei was flushed and panting and Shinji was sure he had the same look on his face too. Oddly, Shinji wasn't soft, his shaft still throbbing and urgent inside her. Gripped by that feeling, he flipped Rei over till she was beneath him again. Caught up in the rush, he had slipped out of her. But he took that in his stride and penetrated her hard, her folds parting for him as he filled her warm love tunnel. Back inside her, Shinji wasted no time getting a rhythm going again, a little harder and faster this time. Rei certainly wasn't objecting.

Not with the way her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands pressed into his shoulders, fingernails scrabbling along his skin. Rei still seemed super sensitive, her body only growing more responsive with each orgasm. It hadn't taken them long to climb back to the heights they had previously reached. It was just a question of who came first.

Something told Shinji that it was going to be him. And he almost didn't want that. Rei was still wound up like a top and he wanted to give her this feeling. Remembering how she had loved it when he licked her nipples earlier, Shinji did that again. It took him a while to find her breast but soon closed his mouth over her treat.

Rei didn't so much gasp as yell, a sound of pure pleasure that send hairs raising along his back. He was pretty sure those on either side of them would have heard that. Heck, maybe even those on the floor below. But he didn't care. Kissing and licking and sucking, he did everything he could to make Rei climax first. 

Never leaving her nipples alone for long, he swapped from one breast to the other. Rei couldn't speak, her breath stolen by what she was feeling. Her sex contracted and relaxed around his shaft, clinging to him as he pulled out, like Rei's legs tightened. She practically squeezed him, holding him right too her, not letting him pull out more than a few inches. That was okay. Shinji didn't want to pull out more than that. His pace built until he couldn't take it any more. Then just as he was going mad, Rei came. He struggled to hold on for that last few seconds, but couldn't he was right at the limits of his endurance.

With one deep, shuddering groan, he released into her. Not as much as before maybe but the fact he still could fill her at all gave him a sense of pride. Maybe he had been pent up too long. 

But what about Rei? She hadn't. And she was still going at it like a rabbit. She seemed to want more still.

Shinji had made to pull back but Rei followed, his shaft only leaving her for a minute, but that was enough for her to reach the new position she desired. Her back to his front, all of her touched him as she took him again. He slid in so easily she was so wet. And so got still. Rei took charge back and thrust herself down over him, literally bouncing up and down on his shaft. He didn't stay inside her for long but the feeling as she ran her sex up to his head and claimed him again, it was heaven. Better than heaven..it was ecstasy. 

Shinji ran his hands up and down her body, one moving to her breasts they other down to her sex. Quickly he found her clit and flicked it. Rei sighed and bit her lip, those fingers now running slowly over her increasingly sensitive pleasure button, her juices leaking from her. Not like she needed to be any wetter. 

Both of them are getting off in this new sensation, of the ways that they are learning to share one and other. His palm has nestled over her beasts, squeezing and caressing as she squeaks and squeals her delight. Her back arching to press more of her into him. And him into her. Rei can about move to kiss him, her head turned slowly. They share this new Intimacy before a familiar pressure grow them both. Shinji screamed and came hard inside Rei, his shaft milked again, all of his cum right to the last spurt dragged out of him by the warm caress of pure womanhood around him as Rei was sent into her own orgasm as well. 

He is going mad and loving it. But he needed more, much more. Shinji was by no means or ways satisfied, his shaft still hard inside Rei. Resting a hand on her back, he caressed along her spine, then used that pressure to push her forward. Rei relented to his will and that movement, her body leaning forward until she was resting down on the bed, spread wide and waiting for him. 

Not that Shinji needed much encouragement. This new position allowing him much more freedom, Rei spread much wider for him, letting him enter her deeper than before. That didn't mean Shinji was going to rush it though. Rei didn't seem to need a rest before she came but he did. Still, that was okay. 

Shinji drew back slowly and lined himself up with Rei's tunnel, feeling the now familiar sensation of her lips parting for him. Not just her lips but all of her tunnel, inch by glorious inch he pounded back into her, making sure he was all the way in before he even thought about pulling out again. Which he did equally slowly. He had no idea if Rei would like it but it quickly became clear that she did. And not just liked it, she loved it.

There was really no other way to describe it. Rei was already moaning as she was penetrated again, her sex seeming to show no sign of stopping leaking her sweet juices around him, just making each thrust feel so good. 

Shinji may have needed a rest but that was not lasting long. He had changed from slow strokes to much faster thrusts and Rei was loving it. She would have squeezed the sheets under her if she could move. But a pleasure based paralysis seemed to have gripped all of her except for her mouth. And her sex.

But that wasn't the only place Shinji wanted to please. His hands dropped to her breasts and groped her softly, his fingers finding her nipples. He teased them to hardness, curling his fingers around them and brushing over the sensitive flesh. Then he pinched them, not hard but enough to make Rei shiver, shiver in utter delight her body pressed closer to Shinji. In between the mattress, his hands continued to grope and cup her breasts, her squeaks and moans growing louder, trailing off as he rubbed her nipples then spiking as he pinched her again.

Rei was feeling nothing but pleasure, the firm touch bringing new height to her already fevered and lusty mind. Never had anyone but her touched her breasts and Shinji was doing it perfectly. More than perfectly, she was in heaven. Literally in heaven. It was almost like she as going mad, couldn't take any more. She just needed to have Shinji take and please all of her, she could keep going all night if Shinji would just stay with her.

That had to be the only explanation for her increased and seemingly unceasing arousal and desire. It had to be because of him, and his being with her. Only that could explain why she was still so turned on, could explain the pleasure rolling and rippling through her. 

She almost screamed as his hands groped her breast again, only just manage to hold that noise back and thrust back against his shaft right down to his base. Rei was rocking and thrusting back against him as the rhythm started to build again, fighting to keep it going to drive it harder and higher.

She was so close to another powerful orgasm, her body nearly open it but something held her back. Maybe it was wanting to cum with Shinji, and to share it that most intimate of moments with him. Could she do that? Could she hold on? She was really trying. But then Shinji did something that nearly made that so much more difficult.

She hadn't expected it and was caught so much by surprise and hotly growled and thrust back again. Shinji had an idea that he was, guiding Rei on towards her orgasm. But he knew he had to try more. Leaving one hand on her breast, the other gilded down to her sex.

Rei stiffened up as his fingers brushed her clit tenderly, Shinji testing out her reactions. Oddly it felt so much better as the shaft insider her did, the sensation leaving her gasping more. Each pleasured and fevered moan was met with another ripple of contraction of her sex, but not one that stopped his movements.Shinji and Rei were both building yo to a rhythm. She could stay still no longer, her thrusts back against him threatened to draw his next climax from him very very quickly, far more quickly he had expected. And he was now getting caught in that rhythm and couldn't think about anything, he was completely focused on the feelings he was getting. His hands gripped her hips and thrusted deeper and deeper, faster and faster. And they were both moaning in sequence and together, their moans flowing and meeting in mid air.

It was Rei that came first, one last thrust back against Shinji and she couldn't hold back any longer. And it was the contraction that pushed him over the edge and their orgasms merged together. Shinji's seed flooded Rei and gushed out around her spread legs, leaking down onto the mattresses, mixing with her juices too. Sweat clung to Rei's body, dripping down her back as she gasps and squirmed.

Down into the mattresses she squirmed further and further, caught up in the throws of her pleasure, her head dipped forward and her mouth open. Shinji had collapsed down on her back, gasping in his own pleasure and his closeness to Rei. And it was in this closeness that they stayed for a good few minutes, their desire not satiated but at least lowered for now.

Rei was the first to raise her head, her eyes still half closed with the ripples of afterglow flowing over her body. She was exhausted, both in body and mind. And she was not surprised by that, but she was surprised that she still had desire and arousal in her. Her mind couldn't summon up the strength to move or even speak. To tell Shinji she wanted more, couldn't even lift a finger as her sex clenched around him again. 

Now, either Shinji had taken that as a sign or was just caught up in his arousal. But he started to thrust again, ploughing and sinking deep into her. She jumped with each thrust, her sex so super sensitive that each stroke felt heavenly. Rei would have clung to Shinji if she wasn't so weak, her body soft and tired under him, squealing with each thrust.

Shinji was back into his full-throated rhythm, pounding into her sex again. She could hardly believe this was the same shy boy, he seemed so different and confidant now. And that must be because of her.

Shinji knew that, he was feeling more confidence, he knew that he could please Rei. And wanted to. If she said stop, he would have. But he knew that she didn't. It was very hard to keep with this rhythm, trying to slow down his orgasm. That wouldn't be the easiest thing to do. But he was trying.

Shinji thrusted and thrusted, pounding away as Rei was pinned to the bed, taking her almost forcefully, feeling her squirming under him. Thoughts of stopping were furthest from hs mind. All he could was the tightness of her sex around him, her tight tunnel stroking all of him. And he couldn't stop either.

In and out, back and forth, he thrust away into her as if there was no stopping. It was almost scary. And yet his mind bubbled with the shocking arousal of it. Shinji had never believed he could feel anything like this, this pure and shinning arousal that threatens to sweep him away.

And he wanted to be sweapt away, to give over to it and see where it went. He leaned down, tightening her around him and adding more pressure to his strokes, using the pressure of this new position, holding his body right against her smooth skin slide together and Shinji rubbed himself frantically over her, rubbing and thrusting in wild abandon.

Rei had her head pressed into the mattress, moaning softly and muffled into is, nearly screaming as his shaft plundered the tunnel of her desire, digging deep and deeper like he might slide into her womb and flood his seed right into her.

She was already so full of his seed and yet she felt he had more to give. Shinji is now slapping his sac against her body, nestled right in close to her, all of his body moving, drawing his hips back to prepare for one more thrust.

'yes..do it now.' Rei screamed in her head. Waiting for that one thrust the would make her cum. And if would be that way. Her orgasm almost unwilling, her mind too exhausted to allow it in her own accord. She had no control of this, over this.

Shinji couldn't and didn't wait much longer, driving hs cock into her one last time, pressed right into the depths of her sex and she responded. With a silent wail, her mouth stretched open wide, Rei came again, helplessly thrashing and cumming on the bed, no matter how exhausted she was. Pleasure consumed every inch of her mind, rising higher and higher until she felt she could take no more, the pleasure reaching a plateau she hadn't dreamed was possible.

Time ceased to exist for her, each pulse of Shinji's shaft as he pumped hot, sweet cum into her seemed to last for an hour. She could literally feel the cum hitting her insides, her walls clamped down so hard, drinking and milking him for more and more of his seed. And each time she contracted, Shinji thrust into her again. He couldn't pull back very far, her sex was holding him that tightly. But it was enough to give him more pleasure.

He gasped and moaned each time he bottomed out in her, his body shuddering before he pulled back. This cycle continued until Rei thought she might go mad from pure pleasure. Just as she reached that threshold, help to it by another shaking orgasm, Shinji slowed, his hands now resting on her hips against as he dragged luxuriously slowly back out of her, just leaving his head inside her. 

Then he pulled out completely. Rei manged to raise her head and turn behind her, shocked. How could Shinji have any energy left? She was drained and exhausted, her body at the same time warm, relaxed and almost flat out on the bed. Yet he was still able to stay up. In more ways than one. Her eyes couldn't help moving to his shaft, still fully erect and coated with her juices, a little trickle of his cum running down from his head. So he hadn't cum with all he had. So just how much more could he cum?

Part of Rei shivered as she thought about finding out, her pussy clenching away, hit by another wave of desire. She totally relied on Shinji to help her climb back up to and pulled her into an embrace, a slow embrace, their bodies melding together. Chest to breasts, arms linked around the other, they suddenly kissed. It was like an electric shock, their lips only brushed but then instinct took over and they deepened it. A kiss that lasted scant seconds before Rei broke it, panting deeply.

A break that Shinji used to ask a question that had been on his mind. 'Do you..' Shinji swallowed and tried again. 'Do you...want to keep going?'

Rei didn't even have to think about that. Just feeling Shinji's still rock hard member against her stomach was enough to get her wet thinking about having him inside her again. 'Yes, yes.' Rei panted hard. 'I want you, Shinji.'

That was all Shinji needed. With one more kiss, he lifted Rei's slender frame up, taking the weight her legs couldn't until she was resting over his head. Rei squirmed, trying to get down to it, but Shinji held her there, rubbing her head against it for a few long seconds. Only when she bit her lip and squirmed again, did he let her down. Gravity did the work and she was impaled, stretched and filled by his member. 

This new position offered Rei many new and exciting options. All of which she would have taken up on, if Shinji hadn't started thrusting up into her, her hips and body rasing up as he did, lifting her then lowering himself down to let her drop back onto his shaft again.

Her hands had managed to make their way to his chest, but there they froze, almost clinging to him as he worked her body into a fresh sexual frenzy. Tired though she might be, she can still feel that irrestable tide rising in her again. Had it not been for Shinji supporting her she would have collapsed by now. Even so, her head was resting on his shoulder, her eyes stating to droop in an expression of pure esctacy. Her whole body rocked with his thrusts, pressing down as hard as she could even thought she knew she couldn't hold it. Her legs would just give out and se would be relying on him again, having no choice but to go with it as he pounded into her sex.

Shinji seems to be starting to tire a little, but he still had a bit more stamina yet. He would roll and rock with Rei, shifting to find the position that let the most of her brush against him, hitting that perfect spot that made him tremble.

Up and down his body rose, penetrating her fully each time. Each time his shaft sank into her, they both squirmed. Each inch felt glorious to Rei, her sex contracting and clenching as he sank into her, hugging him and not wanting to let him go. But eventually he had to pull back. And while she still tried to cling to him, she knew it meant that the glorious moment of penetration would come again. Her mind more than her body was starting to want it, that desire penetrating the fog of exhaustion and tiredness that clung to her mind. 

Shinji seemed to have gotten his second wind, his shaft rising up into her with a series of powerful thrusts, his movements driving deeper into her, his sac pressed right against her body. It obviously felt as good to Shinji as it felt to Rei. That was an understatement. It felt fantastic, no other word would do for it. She would never have imagined she could have felt pleasure like this.

She felt a sudden, overwhelming and irresistible urge to have all of Shinji. As he thrust and filled her, her hands roamed over his body, touching, caressing, wandering a path all of thier own. But even that, the feel of Shinji against her and with her, couldn't distract from the feeling of him inside her.

Was he getting bigger? Or was she getting tighter, her sex clenching and squeezing Shinji for all she was worth, a sudden unconscious need to make him feel as good ad she did. Whatever the reason, it did want she wanted it to do. 

'Oh..Rei.' That was all Shinji could say, he thrust one more time and then...heat filled her. Heat and warmth and his seed all at the same time. He was cumming, his shaft pushing into her each time she felt him tremble, dragging out both of their pleasure and prolonging it.

And Rei hadn't climaxed yet, that was just out of reach, until Shinji changed position. A subtle position change, but she felt it keenly. Looking back, she couldn't have said what he did. All conscious thought was washed away, white hot pleasure tingling it's fire through every inch of her body, her orgasm dancing from her head down to her toes.

By the time it faded, Shinji had collapsed back on the bed. It took her all of a few seconds to notice that, that his body suddenly wasn't against hers anymore. That realization might have come slowly but Rei instantly knew what to do, that she didn't have to even think about it.

As easily as she had ever felt about anything, she kissed him. Not a soft gently kiss, but full on and passionate, lying across his body with his shaft pressed against her stomach, a warm trickle of his seed and hers mixing brushed across her belly like paint on a virgin canvas, the first streak, the first touch. Rei was letting her mind wander again and she didn't want to, wanting to keep right in the moment and just cuddle and hug Shinji. But that didn't seem to work out. And Shinji didn't seem to be that exhausted.

Where does he keep getting his energy? Rei barely had time to ask that question, her body suddenly and gently flipped over, the blue haired pilot now pressed beneath him again.

If Rei needed any sign of his continued arousal, the head of his shaft resting against her lips was the most perfect and wonderful sign she could have felt right now. Her body might have been exhausted beyond her limits but her mind...her mind didn't want this to stop. Right then and there she was hit by the thought that this shouldnt end. Not this time, this place. But them, her and Shinji.

Not only shouldn't end but wouldn't. She would stay with him, be with him forever. She had never given any thought to staying with anything besides piloting and had never felt that would be a permanent thing. For..reasons she didn't want to think about right now. But this...this would be different. Nothing could come between them.

Especially not right now, nothing was between them, not even the thin sheets beneath her.   
'Do you...want to...do it again?'

Shinji's voice cut through through her thoughts, softly, silently even. Not wanting to push her. That didn't stop her hearing the need in his voice, desire that might have been..scary in a way. If she hadn't been feeling it too. 

She didn't even have to think about it, she nodded before she could speak. She did speak though. 'I do. Shinji, yes, I do. I want you.'

A spark passed between them, it was all they both needed. But the both moved at the same time, backwards and forwards at the same moment. It was Rei that went further, even as her hips moved so did she, her lips crushed to Shinji's in a passionate French kiss. As passionate as any kiss they had ever shared, more maybe.

They were both reaching a new height of pleasure, pleasure unlike they had ever felt. The kiss almost became as much of a focus of what they are doing as the act itself. They could never stay away from the kiss for long, it almost became a force of nature on its own.

Shinji had...gone off the rails. It was the best, the only, way he had to describe it. All he knew is that he wanted to savor and experience as much as he can. Beyond that he wants to unleash all the love he has for her in this one moment, this one act.

He is shocked to find he hasn't used it all up. But maybe he can't..how can you use up love? It's supposed to be something you keep forever right? That you have forever. And he feels in this moment, that is what will happen, what is going to happen.

Rei is lost in her own thoughts and sensations, much more physical in a way. Her thoughts have been pushed to the back of her mind, all she can do is cling to Shinji. Her arms and legs moved without her even thinking, it was pure instinct. Instinct to just hold him and have him close, so close. Their bodies melded and moved, Rei now right under him, just where she wanted. With him in her and pleasing her, loving her. She felt her grip tightening, a near death grip, a grip so strong she knew he couldn't leave.

Shinji only grunted and thrust harder. And that sound was music to her ears. Rei was trying desperately, forcefully to keep this perfect state and moment going, in her head, it is like their love making is the only thing keeping her going. That if Shinji stood, she will die. Right here and now, and not just metaphorically either. If she...lost Shinji...she couldn't take it. It would be...unbearable. Is this what other people feel? This thought that if she lost Shinji, that if this bond that is so strong was broken, she wouldn't know what to do.

She couldn't go on, couldn't carry on without him, in this life and the next. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't want to stay in this world, because it just wouldn't be the same without him, because she knows she couldn't bear the thought of living without him.  
Not even Commander Ikari had made her feel this way.

Something tells her that Shinji feels the same, the exact same thing. That he couldn't' live without her either. And she would ask him about that. But she didn't need to ask and he didn't need to say.

'Rei..I'm...I'm....'Shinji took one deep, shaking break like he was trying to remain in control. Even those words made him sound almost..hysterical. Oh..he is.

Shinji is breathing faster and faster, his words coming out in short gasps and breathy sighs. 'Rei..I..I..can't..hold back...I'm going to..to..'

Rei silenced and comforted him with one deep French kiss, her body hovering on the edge of her orgasm. 'Its..okay...so am I. Give me everything...all of you Shinji...please..don't hold back.

It was like a dam burst inside Shinji at that moment and he did what she said, he didn't hold back. His thrusts became more powerful and hard, but it felt so good. And it didn't take long, they both came at the same moment, their climaxes hitting at just the same time. Exactly as the loudest peel of thunder and brightest clap of thunder as they do. 

Shinji groaned in more than just bliss, in euphoria and Rei screams in glorious bliss as his essence fills her, fills all of her, and right to the brim. Everything ceases in that moment, everything. The war, the angels and battle and fighting, she has none of that in her head and soul. She just wants to feel him and stay with him and be with him and never..never leave him.

She is comforted by the feeling of Shinji embracing her and holding her lovingly as she holds him in the same way, both of them staying in this perfect and peaceful moment.  
Even as Shinji collapses down on her, his body and mind totally spent now. But Rei doesn't mind, supporting him and holding him, welcoming his weight and the chance to repay him for all he did.

'I love you Rei.' Shinji managed to murmur, his eyes drifting closed. 

'I love you too Shinji.' Rei managed to pant. 'You've taken my mind, my body, my virginity and now my heart and soul. I am yours, yours forever Shinji.'

Shinji managed a soft smile as she dropped down next to him, climbing onto his chest and resting him to pull the covers up over them both. They had enough time to share one last tender kiss before they fell asleep.

***

Rei was the first to awake, feeling that the pressure on her body had..shifted slightly. So had Shinji it seems, rolled off her to be sleeping next to her, the sheets rucked up around him. Her eyes lingered on him for a second, checking the rise and fall of his chest, reassured by that.

She had never had the thought about watching someone as they slept but here and now, it seemed right, the right thing to do. Not that she was worried or anything, that logical part of her mind had reasserted itself. But she did find that she wanted to just watch him. And that made her feel...odd.

Rei let that feeling wash over her, her eyes moved to the clock as she did. Just past midnight, so..they had been asleep for almost an hour. Maybe a little more. She couldn't tell. The storm has eased up a least, finally. At least, the rain has trailed off, same with the thunder. It is pretty much mild, no flashes of lightning crossing the sky. 

Something else to make her feel better. Rei is hyper aware of her body right now, especially one thing, she is thirsty. A funny thing to be focused on right now, but she is. At least it's an easy fix. Rei carefully climbed out of the bed without waking Shinji and with the same great care made her way towards the bathroom.

Only she stopped after she went two steps: the bag of medicine on the floor caught her eye. Her medication, the ones she hadn't taken tonight. Shinji must have got it for her, she could vaguely remember him bringing it along. Touched by that, Rei grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom. Quickly she popped out a couple of pills and into her mouth before twisting open the faucet and taking a few deep gulps from it, the tablets slipping down easily, the first mouthful washing them down and the rest helping to quench her thirst. 

Wiping away the last drops Rei returned to the bedroom. Shinji looked so peaceful right now, so much different from when they were making love. The memories of that were so strong and she had a feeling they wouldn't fade, that the wonderful times and feelings would stay with her for years, maybe the rest of her life. 

That thought was a comfort for Rei as she climbed back into the bed, snuggling into Shinji's arms, feeling the same familiar comfort from this feeling, moving slowly and kissing his forehead tenderly and with all the love she could give. 'Sleep tight, Shinji. Sleep tight my love. I'll be here when you wake.'

Shinji didn't awake,but he did stir to the sound of her voice. 'I love you Rei.' Shinji mumbled sleepily.

'I love you too, Shinji.' Rei smiled and was soon asleep in his arms again.

***  
Rei awoke again to a sudden wash of disorientation, but that passed quickly. Contented she lay back on the bed, hearing the rain on the windows. Soothing and soft rain, the worst of the storm having passed. The skies still heavy with clouds, but even they had started to lighten. More a soft grey now. It's nice, but something feels...wrong. Not terribly wrong but off. And it's takes her a while to work out what.

Shinji is gone, the bed next to her empty. And cold. Rei didn't even have to think about it, climbing out of the bed to look for him. She didn't have to look far, Shinji is in the living room, standing by the window that overlooks the sea. Although it more seems he more watching the rain. Or nothing at all. He is once again wearing his speedo, a sight that makes her arousal return, plus more memories of what they shared.

'Shinji...are you okay?' Rei whispered.

Shinji heard her and turned, smiling at her. 'I am Rei. I was just watching the storm.'

Shinji's smile grew and he took a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. The invitation is one she couldn't resist and joined him quickly.

'The storm really eased up? Looks like it might be a nice day tomorrow. Maybe we could go for a walk along the beach?'

'Is something wrong Shinji?' Rei asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

'No..no..I' Shinji hesitated, like he wanted to say something. ''it just...I don't want too...I mean...you know..spoil what we had.'

'If something is wrong, I want to help.'

'I'm not sure you can. I mean..I just..I worry about what happens between us. Not because of us but too us.'

'I don't...' Rei whispered.

'I mean..what if my feelings for you change or..or I stop feeling what I feel for you? If I stop loving you? I just couldn't take that.'

'I don't think that will happen. I know it won't.'

Shinji looks at her with wide expressive eyes that spoke volumes. 'how do you know?'

'I know. After all we have been through, my feelings for you haven't changed. Well, they grown stronger. And that will be the only change. I don't know much about love but I know that.'

'but how..I mean..' Shinji sounded flustered, nervous, worried even.

Shinji, there are things you don't know about me, things I've been through that...' Rei said, worried about saying this but it might help Shinji.

'like what?' Shinji asked.

Rei hesitated, could she tell him? Should she? The answer is suddenly clear to her. 'I..wasn't born like you, Shinji. I was..created. In a lab.'

Shinji was shocked, she could see that. But not shocked enough to leave. She saw that, felt it as his hand rested on her. He didn't have to say anything, that touch said it all. And gave her the courage to continue.

'I was created in a lab.' It helped her to repeat that, to give her a place to start, to build up from and onto. 'I was...am...a..clone.'

Shinji looked both hurt and confused. Not at her she hoped. But still... 

'of..Rei Ayanami?' Shinji asked.

'What? No..no. I'm Rei Ayanami. She is me. I'm her..I mean..' Rei rubbed her head. 'I'm not doing this well. I am Rei Ayanami. As sure as you are Shinji Ikari. You need not doubt over that.'

'Then who...are you a clone of?' Shinji asked, sounding scared of that question.

Not as scared of it as she was. This was the real issue. Everything else was easy, this would be the hardest part. Admitting it to anyone would be hard enough but...

'of..of...Yui..Ikari.' Rei whispered.

'I..I...what...you...I...you were...what? You were cloned from...my mother?'

'yes..I..I wanted to tell you. I should have..but...it was..

'I know..and I can't..how could...I know..Rei..this doesn't change anything, you said you are still Rei Ayanami..that's who I love. Who I've always loved.'

Rei was touched, more than touched. Her heart felt..lighter. Like a fear she had been carrying around for so long had suddenly vanished. All because of Shinji. How could anyone have taken what she said so calmly? And yet, he had. Somehow he had. It was almost too much to get her head around.

Rei was suddenly grabbed by the urge to hug Shinji, to hold him. And she did, softly, restrained. But her arms slowly pulled him close. It might have been that slow speed that let him react, his shock seeming to have receded but not faded, not completely. 

'I..can't imagine what you went through. Being...born like that, living like that. I know my life..you know, my childhood, wasn't that great at times. With..losing my mother..growing up without my father..or wishing I wasn't..but since I came here, things had been better. I met you and Misato and Asuka and..it almost felt like I had a family again. A real family. Better than my father was.'

'Commander Ikari.' Rei whispered. 'He..was like a father to me. He still is. He raised me, he cared for me, treated me like..his own daughter. I know that must seem odd to you..how he could treat me one way and you another, you being his actual offspring. But..'

'But I saw the way he treated you..both ways really.' Shinji replied. 'Remember the first time we met, the way he ordered you into Eva with you being so injured. I couldn't understand why he would do that. Would order you to do that.'

Rei just sat there, unsure what to say or how to say it. But that didn't stop Shinji from continuing.

'Then..I saw the other side of him. The side of him that seemed to genuinely care about you, the side of him that would risk being hurt to save you, to pull you from the entry plug with his bare hands. Misato mentioned that you see, about the test and how..it went wrong. And what he did. So I guess he was as much a contraction about you as he was to me.'

'That doesn't change how I feel for you. My father..can think what he likes, can plan for you what he likes. But you are not like him, you aren't his tool or a puppet to do with as he likes. You are the one I love, the most perfect being in the world to me.'

Rei deepened her hug again, taking him right into her arms, resting her head on his shoulders. She smiled, a smile of mixed sadness and joy. Joy because of what he had said and sadness because of what she couldn't tell him, didn't dare tell him. 'I'm more than that Shinji.' Rei thought in her head. 'I'm..an Angel.'

Shinji was the first to break the silence that hung between them, saying exactly the words Rei needed to hear right now. 'I love you Rei. With all my heart. What you told me..it's a lot to take in. But it really doesn't change how I feel. I love you and I will always love you. No matter what.'

Those might have been words. But to call them just words, no. Shinji's voice and what he said touched something deep down that helped to balance her fears. The boy she loved, the one to who she had told the most terrible secret had taken it and returned her love. Not pushed her away or run or anything, he had stayed with her. Promised to stay with her.

'I love you too Shinji. With all my heart, mind, body and soul. Now and forever. Always.' Rei whispered and rested her head against his. They stayed that way for what could have been minutes or hours they didn't care. Then Shinji surprised her. 

Picking her up softly in his arms to nestle against his chest, he kissed her. Warmly, softly and right on the lips. A kiss she returned as Shinji carried her back to the bedroom, placing her down gently on the bed.

Rei sighed happily, holding her arms out as an invitation to Shinji. An invitation he quickly took after pulling off his speedo, joining her to lay along her body, his shaft resting on her stomach. It didn't take much to work out what she wanted, the way she spread her legs and gave Shinji a tug closer to her was a pretty good guess.

Shinji kissed Rei again, lowering his body down till he could line up with Rei then eased himself into her hot, wet tunnel. Being all the way in before her drew out. This wasn't the same as last time, slow, passionate love making, with not rush to reach the end or a climax, just sharing each other.

Of,course, the effect it was having on Rei couldn't be denied. It might be a good way to get back to sleep but it also was a silent way of affirming what they felt for each other. Shinji was putting all of that into his movements, thrusting slow and steady deep into Rei, both of them getting caught up in the soft rising climax within them. Rei was the one who came first, her sex clamoring around Shinji, mailing his orgasm from him a second later.

'I love you Rei.' Shinji whispered again, his voice and body weak from the same afterglow Rei was feeling, her tiredness catching up with her.

'I love you too Shinji.' Rei said with a kiss, pulling him close and holding him to her, waiting for the warm afterglow and sound of the rain to lull them to sleep. Nothing matters to them, not the fact they are in the middle of a war. Nothing but their love. If anyone finds out about them, that doesn't matter either. It doesn't matter if Asuka found out, she'd just have to learn to deal with it. It doesn't matter if Hikari or Kensuke or Toji did nor anyone at NERV whether it be Commander Fuyutsuki or Misato which worried them the least because of how much she cared for them. It didn't even matter if Gendo found out, that scared them the most. If they are discovered by him it would bring them problems but they didn't care because they love each other.

Those thoughts were the last on their minds as they drifted to sleep again in each other's arms.


	9. The Beginning after the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rei had returned with Shinji instead of Asuka at the end of the movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place from where End of Evangelion left off.

Shinji's mind was a wash of thoughts, feelings and sights; memories dancing across his vision. Images he wishes he could push away. Terrible images that merged and collided in his head. Things he couldn't believe he saw and yet couldn't deny. But the most powerful thing he remembered was being offered a choice. A choice that went beyond words, beyond any thought he could frame. It would have been so simple to take it, but he didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he was sure of that. That he had to push it away.

After that, things became even less clear. It was only now that Shinji had actually taken stock of where he was, his mind coming back to the now. It was the sound of waves that first filled his head, the soft crash of water lapping at a shore. The sound was soothing, familiar and calming. A very needed thing right now.

That peace, that sudden peace that slipped into his mind suddenly had a crack in it. It had taken a few seconds to recognize that smell. And it was that that jerked him right back to the here and now.

LCL, the smell of it filled his nose with the same familiar almost stomach churning feeling, but that might have been more from memory, an ingrained feeling from being exposed to it so often and in enclosed spaces. And..he was lying by an ocean of it. The deep red sea stretched out for as far as he could see, the sunlight glinting off it, giving the whole view an almost unearthly view.

Could he even be sure this was earth? It wasn't like he had anywhere around him that he recognized. The land not covered in any buildings or signs of habitation or anything. That was a silly thought, but he still couldn't shake it.

Again it was a sound that dragged him back to the present. A sound as soft as the sound of the sea. One that he recognized as quickly. Breathing, soft breathing. Human breathing. Before Shinji could even think about it, his head jerked to the side and his eyes widened. 

Before he had even taken in the familiar blue hair and red eyes, he recognized Rei instantly, his mind filled with new questions. How..did she get here? Why is she here? Didn't she.. But..

And why is she nude? Is was that question that drew the strongest reaction from Shinji, his body reacting in a way that made him blush, a red glow rising in his cheeks.

It didn't stop him moving through, didn't keep him from moving. In an instant beyond thought he had straddled her waist, settling his body down gently on hers. Very gently, trying his hardest not to wake her. To be awoken quickly in this place, that would be..scary. And he didn't want to scare her.

It seemed he didn't have to worry about that. Maybe he did awake Rei, but it did happen slowly. She stirred first, her head tipping to the side. Then her eyes twitched; once, twice, three times. Then cracked open. Her eyes looking up at him in a sort of disbelieving shock.

A shock that Shinji felt himself. Could this be his Rei? The Rei he had known? It looked so like her but..then their eyes met and he was in no doubt.

Again his mind moved back to the past, running through the events that had brought him to this place. All the memories and times he had shared with Rei, right from the first moment they had met, to the time they had been trapped in Nerv when the power went out, to all the times they had gone into battle together,,right up to the last terrible moment when he lost her, when she was killed by..that Angel. He couldn't bring himself to think of it any other way, to give it its name would be to bring it too close. Already he was back in that day and those terrible memories, his eyes filling with tears. Tears that he pushed away.

Through all those memories and emotions, one thing had risen to the fore of his mind. This was Rei...his Rei. The Rei he had grown so close too, lying right here with him like nothing had happened. Suddenly it was like no time had passed at all, that it was barely hours or minutes since they had seen each other, not weeks. 

But it wasn't a thought or a memory that proved that to him. It was her smile, the smile that grew over her face as she reached up to stroke his face, her hand resting lightly against his skin. Like she couldn't believe it was him any more than he could believe it was her. 

Suddenly, Shinji was crying, so suddenly that he couldn't stop it, caught up in the moment. It was the shock, that it was Rei. That sudden realization that brought forth this flood of emotion from him.

Shinji was oddly quiet, barely a sob growing in his throat. That didn't stop the hot tears flooding down his cheeks, splashing over Rei's chest, no words coming out either. Just what do you say at times like this? Not that Shinji had ever felt anything like this before, nothing he has done or seen or felt can or could prepare him for this.

Rei seemed to be taking it better, her eyes wide and emotional as well. But at least her mouth is working. 'Welcome back.' Rei whispered, that word sounding so loud in the wide and empty space around them. It bounced around Shini's ears and filled his brain, bringing a sense of happiness back to him, of almost contentment.

He laughed and then shrieked in surprise, Rei flipping him over so that he is lying under her and she is straddling him. The physical reversal is not the only one, the emotions Shinji had been feeling now on her face. 

Her mind too is now reeling through dark and terrible events, a slide show of pain and hurt building in her head and running in front of her eyes. The activation of unit zero, the forced ejection of the entry plug, her wounds, being made to enter the Eva still injured, the pain of those injuries.

And other injuries in battle, the pain as Unit Zero was bombarded by energy from the fifth Angel, the searing pain feeling like her skin was melting right down to her bones. Also the pain of fearing that Shinji might have been killed in battle, could be killed in battle, even the one time that it had come far too close to that than she would have ever imagined.

Any of her terrible memories were pale in comparison to that feeling, the thought that she would lose him. Even her death, the way she went to sacrifice her life to save Shinji. She had had no doubts about that then but now..she had promised she would never leave him but she did. She left him alone, her death causing him the same suffering she had feared to feel herself. And worse still, when she had been brought back, restored to life with no memories of her past life. Or of Shinji.

The pain that must have cause him is unimaginable, so much pain that the very thought of it left her shaken to her core. It doesn't help that even though she betrayed Gendo and chose Shinji during the initiation of Instrumentality, that didn't change what she did. Didn't change the power she gave to Shinji, that twisted and cruel power that made him make her destroy the world. An act that she feels even more guilt over since that caused him more pain.

Yes, she helped him reject it and cast down the plan of Gendo and SEELE, and reverse the madness they created. It doesn't make the pain easier to bear though.

'Rei? Are you..alright?'

Shinji's words did it, they broke down the walls around the flood of emotion she was feeling and it all came spilling out. What started as a soft trickle of tears became a flood and Rei buried her head in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, hot tears splashing over him, staining his clothing. 

'I'm sorry.' Rei managed between wracking sobs, her voice thick and choked. 'I'm sorry for everything. Everything I made you do, all I did in Instrumentality and what I put you through and for hurting you.' Rei paused, another sob stealing her voice. 'I never meant to hurt you, to do anything to hurt you. But I know I did and I can't think of any way to fix that. I left you. I said I wouldn't but I did. And..I..don't know what to do about that.'

'Rei..it's okay. It's okay. I know you never meant to. I know it's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself for this. I'm just so happy to see you again. I love you. I always loved you..I still love you.' Those words were all he could think off right now, the best way of telling her how he felt about her. 

Like with Rei, those thoughts were a trigger. Now it was he who couldn't hold back his tears, tears that flowed unashamedly and freely down his cheeks, the salty liquid running into his mouth and over his chin. Not just tears of pain but of joy too. Joy at actually having Rei back, having her here with him.

Seems that did the trick, Rei starting to relax and hugging him close, her hands resting on his chest. Not just stopping there but going further. Shinji felt his eyes go wide as he felt a familiar touch.

Very familiar, Rei caressing and stroking his chest through his shirt, mixed with some soft and gentle kisses. His shirt got in the way a little but he didn't care about that. Being with Rei like this, it was all he had dreamed about and thought about and now having her here. 

It was raising a lot of very recognizable feelings and reactions in him. One in particular, one that made him a little embarrassed. Feeling this and doing this out here...okay, there was no one around to see them. But still..

'Are..you okay with doing this? I mean..doing this here?'

'I am.' Rei nodded softly. As if that wasn't sign enough, Rei went one step further, ripping open his shirt with all her might and then dropping her lips down to his chest again.

The first brush over his chest made him gasp, yet not as much as the one on his nipples. Rei brought her mouth up to there pretty quick, latching her mouth around him and sucking like a woman possessed.

Shinji hadn't realized how much he had missed this. Seemed Rei had as well, her mouth kissing right down over his stomach and then back up to his chest. She couldn't seem to stay away. And he didn't want her to. He reached out and grabbed her head, holding her close, encouraging her to stay close.

Unknown to him, Rei was thinking about going further, already she wanted all of him. But she couldn't wait. Luckily she had some new tricks up her sleeve. On her command, a wave of LCL rose and washed over them both. On Rei, it had no effect. But on Shinji..

The effect of the wave was slow but very noticeable. The first Shinji felt was a tingling along his arms, one that spread up and down his body. Almost like a light ticking sensation that left his skin untouched. The same couldn't be said for his soaked clothes. It took him a while to realize it, but his clothes were starting to dissolve, pretty much falling apart as he watched. Leaving only his speedo intact. He blushed, wondering how Rei would react. He hadn't planned on wearing them but he had come straight from swimming and really hadn't had time to change when he got called to Nerv.

Given the smile on Rei's face, she didn't seem to mind at all. Her grin grew, almost a sly smirk as if she had just had a thought that pleased her. She had wanted to feel all of him and have all of him but now she wanted to go further. One look at Shinji told him he wanted the same thing.

That look was enough for the touch to become more mutual; kissing, hugging, caressing and stoking. Everywhere they could touch they did, hands moving together and around each other. Building up to a soft and tender rhythm, feeling each other up and touching in the same way. Again it was Rei that took things further.

But what she had in mind came as a real surprise to Shinji. It took him a second to realize something had changed. The first thing he felt of it was when a slight shiver ran though him, a tingle that slide right down to the base of his spine. A shiver that made his feet twitch. Or would have done. But he suddenly couldn't move. Not even a muscle. Except for his mouth. That still worked. So he made the only choice he could, using the only muscle he had that still worked.

'Rei..what are you...?' Shinji's voice filled with slight apprehension, his eyes searching Rei's face for a clue about what she was thinking. Her smile helped to reassure him a little.

Rei silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips, her smile growing. 'Relax, Shinji.' Rei whispered. 'just relax. I want to do something, trust me'

Shinji nodded. He did and wanted to prove that. So he tried to relax even as he felt himself growing more aroused, his shaft growing harder inside his speedo, the material hugging tight around him, pressed to his head.

That just made him more sensitive. Something Rei made use of, her hand running over his shaft, enjoying the feeling of it. And his reactions. Sure he can't squirm but his face is very very expressive. Maybe because it's the only reaction he can show. A reaction that is seen in his eyes, his eyelids starting to droop. Already half closed, his mouth open in a low moan that ripples through him. The feeling of it, not being able to move, just adds to the sensations he is feeling. And he loves them all.

'Rei..oh..Rei.' Shinji gasped, wanting be be able to move, feeling like his fingers should move or he should squirm or something. Not being able too..being under her control like this..it was so hot.

'Wha..what are you going to do?'

'This.' Rei grinned and adjusted her position, pulling down his speedo, leaving him practically nude as she leaves it around his thighs. It took Shinji a few seconds to realize she was lining up to take him in her. Then she did and the feeling was exquisite.

She was so tight, hugging his shaft from the moment his head pressed to her sex. Her lips flared and spread, sinking lower and lower, taking all of him into her, inch by glorious inch. The urge to drive into her was great but he couldn't, helpless to wait until she decided to take him. Rei was getting as much of a thrill from this as she was, knowing she could take her time and really make him feel good. And she was going to go so slow.

Despite how much she wanted to go fast. She had missed Shinji so much, missed him terribly and wanted to feel this, to share this with him. It took all her self-control to not just start riding him hard and fast. With an effort, she did manage to hold on. Plus this was not something to be rushed. She wanted Shinji to know it was her, to prove to him that what they had survived, that she still felt the same way, that their love is still intact. And that she still feels the same for him,,to prove that see feels the same way.

It is with a flood of relief that she realizes she does, all of it coming from having Shinji with her like this, inside her. Not that this is the only reason but it brings back memories of what they once shared. It is what they are sharing now that grounds her here, makes her ignore everything around her but the feeling of Shinji inside her, his shaft filling and stroking all of her. Her sex parted and took him slowly into her, taking her time dragging him deeper. Each inch felt so good, Rei had nearly forgotten how this felt. She wanted to rush and take all of him, to have all of him in her. But stronger was her desire to hold back.

One false step could spoil this now, could bring this too a head too soon. Not that Rei wasn't close already. She couldn't ignore how turned on she was, her body crying out for more of this. She wanted all of him, needed all of him. It was so different from last time, she was not doing anything of the usual stuff. She would have wanted to touch him, to caress him. But that would have spoiled it somehow. 

Shinji grunted as he was suddenly all the way in her, her pussy massaging him so wonderfully. That was all he could do, his voice the full recognition of his pleasure. And the best way to release it. But his release was all down to Rei, if she stopped then he wouldn't be able to..

He blushed now..knowing that he was in her control. If he was going to cum, it was down to her. And Rei seemed in no hurry to get to that, a mix of frustration and desire mixing in him, he almost didn't know which one he wanted. It was stimulating beyond anything he had imagined.

How did it feel to her? Did it feel that good? Rei was being pretty closed, her face not blank, but focused, like she was focusing on him..did she want that? Was he her focus. He thought he saw a little ripple of a smile run across her face but he couldn't keep as focused on her as he would like.

Nothing had felt like this, nothing. Nothing in all the times they had been together. Nothing had and maybe would feel this way.

Rei was enjoying this too, her control belying the desire and pleasure in her, loving the feeling of Shinji inside her. Making Shinji hers. Normally he made her feel this way, but she had wanted to do the same. Show him what he meant to her through this moment. It was with a languid speed that Rei took him, boy going fast. But to Shinji it felt heavenly. It did to her but she was biting down on that, enjoying the rapturously look of delight on his face. She had him now, really starting to like playing with him like this. And the closeness it brought to her and him.

Her body bounced and thrust on his, adding enough stimulation for the both of them. Her suppressed desire adding energy to what she was doing. Each thrust felt so good and she knew that Shinji felt the same. Just like she could feel that she was getting close. Maybe too close. It wasn't like she could stop it, the wave of desire wouldn't be something she could stop for ever. No, she would just have to ride it out and do what she could.

Slowing down seemed to help, but that was only a stop gap, a temporary measure. She was still getting closer and closer to her orgasm, the fringes of it still ticking at her mind. Dancing across her, teasing her control and pushing it. Just like she was pushing Shinji. Trying to see how much he could take. From what she was seeing, that wouldn't be much more. A shame she didn't want that yet, she wanted to prolong that for as long as she could.

Rei..Rei..'Shinji didn't seem to be able to get out more than that. She was sure he would have sagged down if his body wasn't limp already. But that was the fun of it. She could feel that 

Rei rose up and down on his shaft slowly, taking her time and lovingly working him. Not that he had much choice. Rei was feeling the thrill of having him under her, loving the closeness. 

This feeling made everything that came before feel like nothing, both the good and bad. Even if it was the good Rei wanted to focus on right now. And she had felt nothing that even came close to this, nothing she and Shinji had done before. Maybe because she was doing things to him. Rei couldn't think on more beyond that, her mind now a wash with pleasure that drove all thoughts from her mind. She just kept impaling herself again and again on his throbbing shaft, groaning as he tries to move with her, part in frustration part in need. How long has she been teasing him anyway? Time has lost all meaning here.

Despite the paralysis, Shinji could feel everything, the effect Rei had placed on him did nothing to dull what he felt. Heightened it even..being in her control. How he had missed this, he suddenly wanted to touch Rei, to hug her close and make her feel so good. But maybe that was a good thing..he might have..finished already if he had.

He could tell exactly what Rei was doing and why she was doing this. Time had not dulled what he had felt for her either and it was like all the time between them had been swept away, that nothing mattered now but the two of them. He only wished he could show it beyond the grin on his face..but he had to try. So he made use of his mouth again.

'Rei...Rei...don't stop...please don't stop.' that was all Shinji could manage, the pleasure stealing his voice again, all the energy sagging from his body, leaving him with no more energy to do anything but take it. 

Rei felt that too, but she felt more. She stopped and held her down on him, her butt resting on his chest as she breathed and tried not to squirm. She wanted him to know that she she would never leave him and would always be here with him.

One look seemed to pass that onto Shinji and their eyes met with an electric shudder. Rei could feel him shudder more and more, her hips driving down over him, pressing him right into her, she had her hands resting on his chest, using them to rise up and slide down again, her arms shaking as it got harder to hold on.

Not just to him, her body filled with more than just him, the familiar tingles of pleasure running through her. She had never forgotten how it felt, how she longed to have Shinji back with her. She had been holding that in for far too long. Their bodies and feelings melded together, the wave of pleasure growing and threatening to sweep them both away, both young lovers becoming caught up in it, lost in. And in being with each other. 

Shinji was feeling that very keenly, his hands wanting to move, all of him needing that, to touch Rei. To give some motion to what he felt as well. He wasn't she only one that had been holding back, Shinji was now feeling the effects of his arousal, a feeling he had denied too long as well. Maybe Rei had too. But how long had it been? How long had he wished to see Rei, to do this, to be with her. He had never dreamed to might see her again and having her here was like a dream come true. He was rambling, his mind racing, such as the power of the feeling he felt. Of what he needed to feel.

Far too long. Never mind what she thought about holding back, she just couldn't any more. It was just a minute, a second and she leapt into the abyss, the yawning chasm of her orgasm, the feeling swallowing her whole. Her body went tense and she shuddered from head to toe, rippling all along her body. She felt Shinji tense up under her and she knew he was coming too, before she even felt him cum inside her.

He must have felt that too; despite what she had done to him. Being held motionless did nothing to restrain his feelings, the sensations he must have been feeling. He would have moved if he could, would have thrashed and tugged under her with the force of his orgasm. 

Rei was much more vocal and expressive, her body thrashing like a woman possessed. The way her head snapped back, that tension running right down her arms. And to her sex. It wasn't the only thing but it was the one he felt the most, the warm and silky tightness drawing another shudder of pleasure from him. And another spurt of warm cum, his shaft emptying inside her. She thrashed more as he came inside her, Rei washing her juices over him, her body now practically trembling, her arms weak and her back sagging. But she didn't want to stop yet, keeping her hips thrust down over Shinji.

He tried to rock with her as much as he could, to thrust or push that little bit further into her. Not much maybe but he felt that he was at least trying to do something, to make this feel good for Rei. He could at least moan, a short moan that grew and grew until it consumed all of him. He felt it build quickly, with a power that left him trembling, his body going limp.

It took a long time to realize he could move again, but Rei had released him as soon as her orgasm faded. But with the afterglow and warm tingles running through him he wanted to notice that, could only feel that.

Rei collapsed on his chest and he managed to raise his arms shakily to hold her, nothing else mattering to him now, nothing but having her here. They both had forgotten where they are, had forgotten about the ruined and destroyed world around them. What did that matter? Nothing mattered but the closeness between them, the physical closeness and love they felt. It was all they needed, to know the other was here. Not the rest of the universe could take that away or make them forget that. Could drag them out of this wonderful moment of reunion and togetherness and the feeling of their lover's body against them, and this time nothing was going to keep them apart. Not life, not death, not the world or anything around them, nothing that could tear them apart. Nothing, Rei would be with Shinji forever and he would be with her, and neither of them would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, the author and I might to one small final chapter but we'll see, if not "that's all folks!"


End file.
